¡¡Nos quieren casar!
by Kr0l
Summary: los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos ¿pero que haces cuando te quieren casar con alguién que odias?[AU] ¡¡Dejen Reviews!
1. Amigos asì

Aclaraciones:

Sakura y Syaoran se conocen desde siempre, los papás de ambos están vivos, Eriol y Nakuru son hermanos, Meiling y Syaoran no son primos,

Capítulo 1

**Amigos así para que quiero enemigos.**

"Los papás siempre buscan lo mejor para los hijos" eso pensaba Sakura, hija única de unos exitosos y muy conocidos comerciantes eran buenos padres pero a veces se metían donde no debían hacerlo se levantó de su cama y caminó al balcón de su habitación que daba al jardín se apoyó en el barandal dejando que sus cabellos castaños claros se mecieran suavemente con el viento.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron entonces a la puerta del jardín que en esos momentos se encontraba entreabierta suspiró estaban los mejores amigos de sus padres, su madre mejor amiga desde la primaria de la madre de "él" y su padres socios y también mejores amigos entonces lo vio a él como lo detestaba era arrogante presumido....

- Sakura es hora de que bajes ya llegaron- dijo una chica que parecía que nunca dejaba de sonreír sus cabellos rizados de las puntas eran negros plomizos.

-que gran desgracia ya llegó la octava maravilla del mundo - anuncio Sakura a Tomoyo- ya te lo he dicho miles de veces es arrogante, presumido, tonto, tosco...

- no negarás que te gusta son el uno para el otro- dijo su amiga sabiendo la reacción que tendría Sakura al que ella dijera eso- amor a primera vista

- ¡No me gusta!- gritó en el medio del pasillo- sabes que no creo en el amor a primera vista eso no existe

- o vamos no pueden estar sin discutir recuerda el viejo dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso- dijo deteniéndose a la mitad del camino mirándola uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacer enojar a su amiga y valla que lo sabía hacer- ¿o no?

Sakura miró a su amiga con ojos asesinos entrecerró los ojos con enojo y dijo

-¿de que lado estás?, ¿del mío o del de él?- preguntó enfurecida

- para que lo niegas es lo que te conviene los dos se quieren aunque lo nieguen - siguió caminando dejando a Sakura allí furiosa ahora tenía que irse sola y daría gracias a Dios si no se lo encontraba de pasada, ahora comprendía lo que dijo de plano se la pasaba haciéndola sufrir y lo bueno era que era su amiga, amigas para esas para que quería enemigas

- gracias a Dios que al terminar el día se irá y no volveré a verlo dentro de mucho tiempo ¿cómo mis padres pueden ser amigos de sus padres?, no lo niego ellos no son malos pero él pareciera ser la reencarnación de algún demonio, es que es tan....tan... Desesperante- susurraba Sakura hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su amiga caminaba a su lado no la dejaría sola y menos en esos momentos en los que estallaría la bomba de tiempo miró a su amiga parecía odiar al sujeto ese no lo negaba eran muy amigos pero de eso ya tenía tiempo desde que él entró a una escuela diferente se comportaba tan diferente con ella que parecía que le gustaba verla enfadada y es que era tan fácil hacerlo que la sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad.

Cuando llegaron al jardín allí estaba él parecía aburrido mirando como sus padres hablaban; como siempre con su gorra ¿qué nunca se la quitaba para nada? Sakura lo miró el volteo a verla y sonrió entonces se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se puso delante de las chicas.

- pensé que no bajarías nunca Sakura- dijo burlonamente en sus ojos cafés había un brillo de diversión

- ¿piensas?- preguntó sarcástica- no pienses eso no fue hecho para los hijos con caritas bonitas

- Claro- dijo sonriéndole - eso lo sabes muy bien eres experta en eso ¿verdad?- afirmó mirándola de reojo

- si claro por lo menos yo no presumo todo el tiempo como otras personas que están presentes- dijo Sakura mirándolo estaba furiosa ¿qué pensaba?¿qué era una cabeza hueca?

- Vez Tomoyo yo que tu me buscaba nuevas amigas- le decía Syaoran a su amiga que a duras penas aguantaba la risa siempre había sido muy risueña y era muy difícil no reírse en esos momentos.

Sakura se puso delante de él y preguntó divertida- ¿y donde está Meiling?- preguntó Sakura con maldad- debiste haberla traído por que conociendo lo celosa que es te sacará un buen regalo

Syaoran el hijo de los mejores amigos de sus padres palideció notablemente fue con ella y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿estas loca?- decía mientras veía a donde estaban los padres de ambos- ¿quieres que me maten?

Sakura pareció dudarlo un poco entonces contestó- ¿Francamente?

- lo se, lo se no te importo- dijo fingiendo estar herido- por favor hazme el favor no digas nada por favor hazlo por el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos

Sakura no tenía de otra tenía que ser su cómplice no era mala idea echarlo de cabeza pero era su amiga ¿o no? Suspiró y movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- esta bien, pero es él último favor que te hago

- gracias linda- dijo galantemente

- "machista presumido"- pensó Sakura con una sonrisa fingida

- "feminista vanidosa"- pensó Syaoran también con una sonrisa fingida

Tomoyo se había retirado y estaba platicando con los padres de ambos

-¿cómo van?- preguntó la madre de Sakura era una mujer blanca con cabellos oscuros era amable aunque tenía un humor muy voluble

- pues...- "piensa algo rápido"- no lo se hasta ahora están peleando como siempre

- Son la pareja perfecta- decía la madre de Syaoran

- yo no lo se muchachas pero ¿creen que ellos estén de acuerdo?- preguntó el padre de Sakura al verlos discutir sobre algo - no parecieran llevarse muy bien

- Claro que estarán de acuerdo ¿es que no quieren estar más unidos?

- Eso es cierto casando a nuestros únicos hijos será hermosa la boda

- apoyo la idea ¿creen que no se vallan a matar cuando les den la noticia?

- Es cierto la noticia- exclamaron las madres de ambos - es mejor que no sepan nuestros planes no queremos morir sin tener nietos ¿cierto?

Una sonrisa conspiradora apareció en la cara de los presentes mientras veían como Sakura y Syaoran caminaban dentro de la casa.

-¿y que gano yo llamándole a Nakuru para que le diga a Meiling?

- ganas tener a tu amigo favorito vivo

-¿tengo un amigo favorito?- preguntó Sakura marcando el teléfono - además Nakuru me odia

- vamos Sakura no seas mala, además te deberé un favor

- si un favor que a los cuantos días se te olvidará- dijo suspirando esperando que contestara- recuerdas que bonito favor me hiciste cuando una de tus numerosas novias me paro a media calle según ella reclamando que te estaba rogando y andaba detrás de ti

-¿cuál novia?

- Hikari- dijo pero se pronto se calló - Buenos días está Nakuru

- ¿Departe de quien?- preguntaron por el otro lado del teléfono

- De Syaoran

- Si en un momento de la paso

- ¿No era más fácil que le hablara a Eriol?- preguntó Sakura - por lo menos me llevo mejor con él

- no est

- que suerte a el no la encadenan a...- interrumpió su conversación con él chico- Sí Nakuru llamó Syaoran y dijo que si le hacías el favor de decirle a Meiling que no la podrá ver hoy por que está aquí con sus padres.

- Sí...¿dónde está Syaoran?¿está allí?

- emmm- dijo volteando a verlo y haciendo una señal de que ¿estas aquí?. Syaoran movió la cabeza negativamente- No, no está salió a buscar unas cosas para la comida

- cuando vuelva le dices que tengo que darle un recado de parte de Meiling

- no creo que venga muy pronto si quieres puedes dármelo yo se lo daré

Nakuru pensó un poco antes de decirlo

- dile que no se moleste en buscarla que no lo quiere volver a ver

Sakura sonrió levemente ¿como le afectaría eso al ego masculino?

- yo se lo diré hasta luego- colgó el teléfono y dijo - tengo que decirte algo que no se como tomarás

- ¿qué pasa?

- Meiling no quiere volver a verte

Syaoran se quedó con cara de no entender y pregunt

- ¿por qué?

- no lo se, solo eso me dijo Nakuru

- Bueno ella se lo pierde- dijo solamente y salió al jardín la había afectado más de lo que había creído, su amigo era guapo y no le hacían falta chicas tontas que anduvieran detrás de él ¿como decirlo? era el soltero más codiciado.

Salió al jardín y lo vio sentado con una copa en mano movió negativamente la cabeza no dejaría que se embriagara por alguien que no valía la pena, ella lo sabía la había visto con otro pero no sabía como decírselo caminó a donde estaba no sin antes escuchar unas risas divertidas por parte de sus padres y de los padres de él ¿qué les pasaba?, vio a su amiga que la miraba con una mirada misteriosa ella sabía algo que ella no, eso la desesperaba pero que hacer así era ella.

Se acercó a Syaoran y le preguntó - ¿estás bien?

- Claro ¿por qué no debería estarlo?- le pregunt

- bueno yo pensé...- trató de decir pero fue interrumpida

- no andes pensando se te puede quemar el poco cerebro que tienes

Sakura cerró los ojos y le dijo

- uno que se preocupa por ti ¿y de esta manera pagas? No te vuelvo a hacer un favor- dicho esto se adentró a la casa todos lo miraban se sintió mal no debía hablarle así se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de campo.

Subió a su jaguar y se fue pensando ¿cómo estaría esa niñita?

¿ llorando?

Sakura acababa de llegar a su cuarto ¿qué derecho se cargaba para hablarle así?, se tiró en su cama y tomó una libretita que estaba detrás de la cabecera de su cama y empezó a hojearla cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta se levantó rápidamente y hecho el libro a quien sabe donde

- pase

Por la puerta se vio la cabeza de su amiga

-¿qué pasó allá abajo?- preguntó tratando de saber por que se habían enojado esos dos.

- Como lo odio- susurró- nada solo que su novia lo cortó es más yo creo que le puso los cuernos pero pues él no es un santo- decía bastante rápido entonces Tomoyo le dijo:

- respira y habla tranquilamente que no te estoy entendiendo nada, otra vez traducción

- que su novia creo yo le puso los cuernos

- ¿¡le puso los cuernos a él!?- preguntó sorprendida - al más cotizado valla esto es... Es...

- increíble lo sé- dijo Sakura - me preocupé por él y me salió con una estupidez

- así es lo conoces además ¿por qué te preocupaste por él?

- no lo se es la misma pregunta que ronda mi mente desde hace rato, no puedo contestarla

- no será por que en verdad te gusta

- claro que no es solo mi amigo uno de los pocos además no me gustaría andar con el más cotizado como los has dicho es más ya andar con él como traer un trofeo que te va a durar hasta que se aburra de ti y te bote como a todas las demás.

Tomoyo suspiró no podía hacer nada además los amigos de los padres de Sakura se habían marchado al ver que sus hijos se habían molestado una vez más

-¿iremos a algún lado de parranda?- preguntó Tomoyo sabiendo la respuesta de Sakura y cambiando de tema

- tenemos visitas además recuerda que aunque nos hayan traído de vacaciones no hay muchos lugares para salir

- es cierto por eso amo la ciudad- dijo- además tengo que buscarme un novio

- ¿tendremos que esperar hasta que acabemos de cenar y si es que me deja mi mamá, conociéndola va a estar bastante ocupada con Ieran, y si quisieras novio ya tendrías pero ninguno te gusta

- hay es que están feos además tu no cantas tan mal las rancheras pero no lo sabes ¿verdad?

- ¿saber que?

- Ellos se fueron poco después de que Syaoran se fuera - dijo pensativa- pensé que lo sabías

- que bien- dijo sarcástica- mejor desmantela los planes de salir de antro hoy quedan cancelados

-¿por qué?- preguntó Tomoyo con fastidio- no hemos salido desde la semana pasada

- Si pero conociendo a mi mamá no creo que nos deje salir después de todo ha de estar molesta por que se fueron sus amigos

- pues yo no la vi muy enojada es más creo que hasta de buen humor estaba- dijo misteriosamente como siempre

- ¿por qué nunca podré comprenderte? después de tanto tiempo de amigas y aun me pareces.. Rara

-¿rara?, ¿crees que soy rara?- dijo fingiendo estar dolida -¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

- ¿ya vas a empezar?- preguntó Sakura exasperada como le gustaba alegar a su amiga

- no, no tengo ganas de alegar contigo... Hoy

- valla va a llover- dijo sarcástica

- hoy estás más sarcástica que de costumbre creo que la visita de Syaoran te afectó un poco- dijo quitándole importancia

- ese imbécil, no vale la pena no se por que me preocupé por él además se cree el papi chulo de todas las que andan detrás de él

- ¿no será por que lo es?

- sabes empiezo a pensar que la que en verdad lo quiere eres t

-¡¿quién yo?! No lo creo, sabes que soy muy despreciativa y con el ego que se carga no creo- dijo negando con la cabeza

- pues quien sabe, por que ¿qué tanto interés en que diga que me gusta? Quizás ¿quieres saber si tienes el camino libre?... Por mi no te preocupes pero...

- ¡Calla, Calla de una buena vez!- gritó Tomoyo- ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?, crees que yo te haría eso claro que no

- ustedes se llevan muy bien

- eso es llama amistad- agregó Tomoyo enfadada- no puedo creer que tú pienses eso

- Bueno pues olvídalo- dijo Sakura derrotada la verdad estaba siendo muy infantil al pensar eso de su amiga y más de esa manera.

- No quise decir eso pero es que pobre se que quizás no quiere a nadie como se quiere él mismo pero no se como que esta vez si sentía algo por ella

Tomoyo la miraba sorprendida los ojos de Sakura tenían un brillo extraño que no era normal en ella ¿qué le pasaba?

- a veces uno juzga mal a las personas el después de todo no es una mala persona- decía Sakura parecía haber olvidado que estaba ella allí.

- Creo que- dijo interrumpiéndola y dando resultado ahora la miraba expectante

-¿qué?- dijo viendo lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga- no empezarás con lo mismo otra vez ¿verdad?

- no, claro que no pero iré a ver que vamos a comer tengo hambre- después de decir esto salió de la habitación de su amiga. Al salir se recargó en la puerta que minutos antes había atravesado - "que buena excusa se te ocurrió"- se fue caminando por el pasillo hasta que encontró a la mamá de Sakura

-¿qué le pasó?- le pregunt

Sabía que no podía decir lo que le pasaba a su amiga así que mejor sonrió enigmáticamente y contestó:

- no lo se, esta dormida y yo bajé para ver que como- dijo esto y siguió caminando hacia la cocina.

- ah- dijo Nadeshko no muy convencida de la respuesta de la amiga de su hija y cómplice de ellos.- no creo, algo pasó y no lo quiere decir tendremos que averiguarlo, estas dos algo traen entre manos andan muy sospechosas.

Volvió a entrar por la puerta por la que había salido momentos antes y vio a su esposo sentado detrás de su escritorio de madera

-¿ya llegó a casa el muchacho?- le preguntó su esposa

- no, acabo de llamar y dicen que no ha regresado

- espero que no le pase nada, por que sino con quien casaremos a nuestra niñita- dijo con una sonrisa conspiradora que su esposo imit

- pues... Buscarnos nuevos amigos que tengan un hijo de la edad de nuestra pequeña

Entonces escucharon unos toqueteos en la puerta dejaron pasar a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos.

- adelante

- disculpen pero ¿saben donde está...- trató de decir pero sus padres la interrumpieron

- no te preocupes él estará bien- dijo su madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad

Sakura miró a su madre con cara de "no te entendí... pero bueno"

- ha...¿quién?- preguntó al ver como su padre y su madre estaba felices

- pues Syaoran- dijo con voz obvia

- ¡¿qué!?

- no tienes que gritar, sabemos lo de ustedes

- "Nota mental: nunca confíes en Tomoyo",¿lo de nosotros? es cierto que se fue pero yo no tengo la culpa yo solo le dije que ella no quería volver a verlo no tuve la culpa que se fuera él me contesto de un muy mal modo y eso que nos llevamos bastante mal pero eso no es razón para que me esté muriendo por no saber que le pasó- decía rápidamente sus padres solo la veían sin entender las palabras de su hija de 21 años.

- tranquila hija - dijo su padre tratando de que se tranquilizara y contara todo con más calma- ¿qué es lo que dices?

- que yo no tuve la culpa de que se fuera me contestó de mal modo y no tengo la menor idea del por que se fue - terminó pero al ver las caras de sus padres no tener un semblante muy feliz ahora- ¿por qué?, ¿de que creían que hablaba?

- pensamos que estabas preocupada por Syaoran- dijo su madre sitiándose culpable

- ¡¿Yo preocupada por él?!- preguntó exaltada- por una macho ego centrista, presumido, inmaduro, vanidoso, con complejo de papi chulo - paro para respirar y después continuar con...- ¡ja! ¿¡Hasta creen!?

- ¿entonces por quien preguntabas?

- por Tomoyo ¿por quien más?- dijo afirmando- dijo que quería salir de antro así que dije ¿por qué no? Y como bajo vine a preguntar si la habían visto ya que no está en la cocina

- pues a mi me dijo que iría a ver que comía y después se retir

- ¿dónde se habrá metido esta niña?- dijo esto y salió del despacho de su padre.

Continuará...

Me voy a dar un tiro....

Lamento haberlo borrado pero no soy muy inteligente con esto del inglés y me hice bolas lo lamento pero aquí está otra vez...(creo que ya deoy demaciada lata con eso de "otra vez") bueno aquí está y ciao.


	2. La promesa

Capítulo 2

Perdón, perdón,perdón, pero es que el capítulo tenía demaciados errores, muchísmimos y me hize bolas yo sola así que espero que ya esté mejor y aqí esta otra vez.

**Gracias a:**

**anna15**

**The Dark**

**K-gome**

**Kayla-chan**

**Nessa-chan113**

**Crystal-dono**

_A todas ellas les decico este capítulo espero que lo disfruten._

"La Promesa"

Sakura siguió caminando hacia la cocina nuevamente estaba oscureciendo y las puertas de cristal dejaban entrar los rayos naranjas del sol entró por la puerta y la vio sola no parecían haber señales de que alguien hubiera entrado en ella recientemente.

Entonces vio una sombra de una persona parecía que estaba afuera abrió el primer cajón de la cocina integral de madera y sacó la primero que sus manos tocaron; lo tomó con fuerza y caminó silenciosamente con el objeto entre sus manos llegó a la puerta corrediza y vio de nuevo a la sombra siguió caminando llegando al centro del jardín el viento soplaba más fuerte y el miedo le helaba los huesos apretó con más fuerza el objeto mirando a los lados no podía moverse sus piernas no respondían entonces sintió un aliento cálido en su cuello, no podía gritar su voz parecía estar congelada al igual que sus piernas.

-¿me extrañaste?- preguntó la voz, una voz áspera y grave parecía afectada por algo entonces volvió a hablar

- yo si te extrañé

- ¡Shaoran!- gritó al mismo tiempo aliviada de que fuera él y no un ladrón

-¿qué haces aquí, deberías ir a tu casa tus padres han de estar muy preocupados...

Mientras Sakura trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Shaoran y se fuera pero el la miraba tenía un cucharón en sus manos ¿pensaba darle cucharazos en la cabeza? Entonces la interrumpi

- si fuera un ladrón ¿me hubieras pegado con ese cucharón?- preguntó alegre pero afectado aun por el alcohol que estaba en su sangre.

Entonces Sakura miró el objeto en sus manos ¡Era un cucharón! ¿qué podía hacerle con un simple cucharón?, entonces escuchó una sutil risa que provenía de su interlocutor que pasó a ser una sonora carcajada ¿de que se reía?, y es que no era para menos la cara que había puesto era en verdad cómica por que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿pensabas pegarme con eso?- preguntaba señalando el cucharón y retorciéndose de risa- ¿qué podrías hacerme con un cucharón?

-Si no paras de reír l sabremos- dijo con voz amenazadora haciendo que Shaoran parara de reír instantáneamente- así está mejor, ¿dónde estabas?

- en un algún lugar.

- ¿de verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Shaoran miró a Sakura fijamente y se empezó a acercar.

-¿qué...que te pasa?- preguntó Sakura con nerviosismo al notar la cercanía del cuerpo de Shaoran al de ella.

- no mentí cuando dije que te extrañé- y sonrió con esa típica sonrisa que ponía cuando se ligaba a sus noviecitas, Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trató de separarse de él pero no tuvo suerte ya que detrás de ella se encontraba un árbol _"bendito árbol" _pensó no se podía mover Shaoran la tenía acorralada.

-déjame, estás borracho, por favor- dijo tratándose de escapar con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenía.

Shaoran ignoró su comentario y fijó su mirada en el rostro de Sakura que se veía consternado parecía un pequeño ciervo atrapado y lejos de su casa su vista seguía fija en ella se fue acercándose lentamente a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Sakura sentía un calor inexplicable en su cara, seguía acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su mejilla sobre la de ella entonces escuchó una voz en su oído era suave y ¿romántica?

-"No existe un momento del día en que pueda apartarte de mí, el mundo parece distinto cuando no estas junto a mí.

Sakura estaba petrificada no podía moverse y en su oído escuchaba la voz de él que estaba cantando no solo estaba borracho si no que también se la había fumado verde.

Entonces pareció que sus fuerzas recorrieron su cuerpo al escuchar una voz.

-¿qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo que estaba delante de ellos con los brazos en la cintura.

Sakura empujó a Shaoran y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había recordado que en sus manos tenía el cucharón y lo primero que reaccionó a hacer fue pegarle a Shaoran en la cabeza más sin embargo le dio con el mango haciendo que Shaoran cayera inconsciente al piso.

- Nada, no pasa nada - dijo Sakura sin notar esto último

- Sakura ¿qué has hecho?- comentó Tomoyo entre risas al ver al chico tendido en el suelo.

Sakura entonces vio lo que pasó y se arrodilló arrepentida de lo que había pasado mientras su amiga se retorcía de risa delate de ellos.

- no te rías y ayúdame a meterlo a la casa- dijo tratando de no soltar la carcajada que contenía a duras penas.

- esta bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse - pero antes dime: ¿qué hacían abrazados?

- yo que sé no tengo la culpa yo me paralicé

- repito ¿qué hacían abrazados?

- ¡El me abrazó!- dijo defendiéndose

- pues yo no vi que te incomodara- dijo Tomoyo con voz pícara

Sakura la miró furiosa

-¿qué te pasa?, ¿tu también te la fumas verde?

- Oyeme- dijo Tomoyo divertida- yo no me la fumo... La inhalo pero no me cambiés de tema

- contigo no se puede, Shaoran parece estar borracho

-¿parece?- preguntó sarcástica- dime algo que no sepa

- bueno pues me asustó y después se agarró diciéndome cosas muy melosas al oído...

Tomoyo sonreía pícaramente mientras escuchaba el relato de su amiga al parecer allí había algo.

- ... Entonces no me di cuenta cuando me abrazó y empezó a cantarme una canción al oído.

-¿y canta bonito?- preguntó quitándole importancia

- bueno pues... ¡Tomoyo!- gritó reaccionando de pronto

-¿qué?, solo quería saber como cantaba y... ¿qué canción era?- preguntó una vez más

- Tomoyo- dijo amenazadoramente

- ¿eso quiere decir que por más que pregunte no me dirás?

- Exacto- dijo sonriendo triunfalmente

- Maldita

Entonces escucharon unos ruidos que provenían del piso, bajaron su mirada y encontraron al pobre chico tomándose la cabeza con las manos

- Creo que ya averiguamos lo que me harías con ese cucharón- dijo con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

Sakura se acercó a él

- discúlpame no fue mi intención golpearte con el cucharón pero...- no sabía que decir ¿a quien echarle la culpa?, sonrió con maldad y dijo - Tomoyo tuvo la culpa

- ¿¡Yo!?

- ¿¡Ella!?- dijeron al unísono

-¿qué tuve que ver yo con que tú tuvieras un cucharón en manos y té le estuvieras cantando al oído?

- Todo, si no hubiera bajado a buscarte todo estaría bien, y yo no estaba cómoda sabes que lo cursi me enferma- declaró.

Entonces Shaoran que escuchaba la discusión de las dos chicas interrumpió diciendo

-¿por lo menos canté bien?

Sakura volteo a verlo furiosa y dijo

- ¡Tú!, deberías estar en tu casa y no aquí, mira que ya me causaste bastantes problemas

-¿qué problemas?

- ¿¡Qué problemas!?, ¿¡todavía te atreves a preguntar!?, hiciste que me enojara con mi amiga y...y... Me hiciste golpearte

- perdona pero de esto último creo que el más afectado fui yo- decía poniéndose de píe.

- Claro que no, me diste un gran susto y espero que esperes un tiempo antes de tener novia...

-¿celosa?

- ¡ja! ¿yo celosa?, brincos dieras en un día domingo, ¿por qué debería estar celosa?

- por la forma en que estás- decía Shaoran que parecía ya no estar tan afectado por el alcohol ingerido.

Y bueno la cara de Sakura estaba roja se estaba agitando y sabían lo malo que eso podía llegar a ser más sin embargo no parecía importar en esos momentos.

Tomoyo miraba la escena desesperada parecía ser la única que sabía el riesgo de lo que podía pasar

- ¡Yo solo lo dije por que si eres tan cursi con tus novias puede darte diabetes!

-¿¡y que te importa!?, soy yo no tú- Shaoran ahora también estaba furioso.

-chicos- decía Tomoyo tratando de controlarlos la última vez que había eso fueron a parar al hospital y lo recordaba demasiado bien.

_Entramos al hospital el olor calaba en los huesos entonces éramos demasiado pequeños para haber comprendido la enfermedad que la acosaba. Los padres de Sakura se veían tristes, desesperados no comprendía en esos momentos lo que le pasaba a mi amiga, entonces lo vi a él parecía arrepentido, pero no era el único, fue nuestra culpa que se encontrara así, no vimos a Sakura desde que se la llevaron se veía tan pálida aún más de lo que estaba._

_Entonces una enfermera se acercó a donde estaban sus padres les dijo unas palabras que hasta tiempo después puede comprender._

_- la trajeron justo a tiempo, está fuera de peligro, después el doctor hablará con ustedes- y se retiró no entendí lo que quiso decir pero sentí que un gran peso fuera quitado de mi espalda y entonces sonreí un poco y Shaoran también. Sus padres recuperaron parte del color que había deshabitado sus rostros mas sin embargo las palabras de la enfermera aun parecían... Inconclusas._

_Salió el doctor donde supuse estaba ella, y se dirigió a las padres de ella y se retiraron junto a él entonces Ieran la madre de Shaoran nos llevó a una tienda de regalos que estaba dentro del hospital diciéndonos..._

_- Cómprenle algo a Sakura._

_Pero mi mente no se concentraba en buscarle un regalo si no en ¿qué les estaría diciendo el doctor en esos momentos a los padres de Sakura?_

_Voltee a mi lado estaba Shaoran sosteniendo un pequeño león de peluche en sus manos_

_-¿ya escogiste tu regalo?- me preguntó pero en su voz se escuchaba que en un momento a otro soltaría a llorar entonces le dije_

_- No te preocupes por ella, es una chica fuerte, todo estará bien_

_El me sonrió y me dijo:_

_- Si ella se pone bien, no la volveré a molestar de esa manera- dicho esto se retiró dejándome aun sin saber que hacer tomé lo primero que mis manos tomaron, una gorra azul marino quizás le gustaría a Sakura._

_Pagó la gorra y el león, el mismo león que ocupa lugar en su cama y la gorra junto a un par de cosas más salimos de la tienda Shaoran ya no parecía preocupado es más podría jurar que estaba impaciente por verla._

_Cuando llegamos a la sala donde hacía momentos habíamos estado nos encontramos a los papás de Sakura abatidos por él diagnóstico de Sakura más sin embargo tenía un presentimiento de que no era tan grave, entonces nos acercamos y Ieran pregunt_

_-¿qué le pasa?_

_Fue cuando escuché el diagnóstico de mi amiga aunque no entendía ciertas cosas._

_- Sakura tiene problemas con una de las venas coronarias del corazón..._

_Aun no entendía que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado en el jardín de Shaoran._

_- Y le hace muchísimo daño agitarse..._

_Entonces no pudo continuar, Ieran se la llevó a la cafetería del hospital, allí nos quedamos nosotros sin saber que hacer ni que decir, entonces Shaoran preguntó:_

_- ¿Es muy grave lo de Sakura?_

_Fujitaka el padre de Sakura que era un hombre amable con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_Se nos acercó con esa sonrisa pintada en la cara, éramos entonces unos niños de 7 años._

_- No Shao, solo no puede hacer ciertas cosas que ustedes s_

_-¿podemos verla?_

_Fujitaka pareció dudar ante mi pregunta pero accedi_

_- solo un minuto_

_Nos llevó hasta una puerta en la que entramos vimos a Sakura con muchos aparatos enterrados en sus manos entonces dije_

_- Está dormida hay que salir- me dirigí a la puerta pero Shaoran no me siguió se acercó a su cama y puso el león y dijo en un susurro solo escuchado por él y por mí._

_- Como este león protege a sus hijitos yo te pretejeré a ti y te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte enojar como esta tarde._

_Después de esta promesa salimos del cuarto ya no llevabamos los obsequios en nuestras manos; nunca comentamos lo que pasó allí dentro, ni tampoco quién le había dado ese pequeño león que desde aquel día descansaba sobre su cama._

Tomoyo parpadeó ellos seguían discutiendo y Sakura parecía empeorar cada vez más y Shaoran no recordaba aquella promesa.

- Si tu lo sabías ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿para que?- dijo Sakura agitada- Tú tampoco le fuiste muy fiel ¿¡no recuerdas a Megumi!?

- Ella solo fue diversión

- Eso se llama infidelidad- dijo gritando

- ¿¡que sabes tu de fidelidad!?

Lo suficiente como para... Para- trataba de decir pero el poco aire que tenían sus pulmones no la dejaban entonces el encendido de su cara empezó a palidecer.

-"igual como aquélla vez"- pensó aterrada Tomoyo- ¡Sakura!- grit

Su vista se nublaba al escuchar el grito de su amiga trató de verla pero solo veía sombrar entonces sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y soltó un último suspiro...

Entonces Shaoran recordó todo... La discusión, el hospital, el leon de peluche, ¡la promesa!.

La había olvidado ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Se reprochaba entonces vieron a Sakura caer sin esfuerzo alguno más sin embargo Shaoran alcanzó a sostenerla.

- Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital- decía

- Sí- dijo Tomoyo- le llamaré a sus padres- y entró a la casa mientras Shaoran tomaba en brazos a Sakura y la llevaba a su auto.

Tomoyo llegó al despacho del padre de Sakura donde supuso se encontraban

- Sakura está mal, muy mal- decía histéricamente- Shaoran está abajo con ella

-¿Shaoran está con ella?- preguntó su madre- contesta Tomoyo ¿cómo está Sakura?

- Está abajo y está mal se desmayó igual que aquella vez todo fue igual

Padezco y su esposo bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y encontraron a un Shaoran bastante abatido.

- Vámonos- dijo subiendo al auto- Estaremos en el Hospital del Carmen- dijo llevándosela

Tomoyo subió a su auto acompañada de los esposos Kinomoto saliendo detrás del jaguar del hijo de los Lee.

Continuará....

Listo, espero que no tenga ya tantos errores, bueno espero que les haya guatdo y se hayan divertido.

Manden reviews por fa!.

Ciao


	3. El cambió y yo también

"Capítulo 3"

Hola!! A ver que iba a hacer... A ya gracias a:

Mafeh

Ciliegia

Korishiteru

Kayla-chan

Marielos

SakuritaTsukino

Kekoa-CCS

Magdalia Daidouji

AKIRA

Cecy

Ishizu de saotome

Karlawatery ( es que la página está en inglés y tengo cabeza de teflón y no soy buena en eso)

Esta vez si recibí muchos... ¡¡Que bonito!!, gracias y espero que les esté gustando y para todas ellas les dedico este capítulo.

"El cambió y yo también"

Shaoran conducía su jaguar no podía ver más que la palidez en el rostro de la chica sabía que tan peligroso era que estuviera inconsciente, de nuevo había tenido la culpa de que a ella le pasara "eso" ¿por qué tenía que ser él el culpable de que ella sufriera de ese modo?.

Si tan solo hubiera observado más si hubiera observado más, si hubiera recordado esa promesa, él prometió protegerla aquella noche u no lo estaba haciendo parecía que lo que hubiera hecho era prometer hacerle daño...

Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundaba aquella vez que tuvo la culpa y de nuevo la volvía a tener ese sentimiento que estaba dentro de él no podía comprender lo que en esos momentos sentía todo era tan extraño y tenía tantas ideas encontradas que ya no tenía idea de a donde iba.

Llegó al Hospital sin tener la menos idea de que hacer gracias a Dios que aparecieron los paramédicos y se llevaron a Sakura, entonces Tomoyo llegó y lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que el la mirara.

- Gracias- susurr

-¿de que?, de volver a hacer que tuviera ese estúpido ataque, ¿de eso?

- de traerla- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - gracias

Shaoran estaba devastado se sentía culpable todo se estaba repitiendo y de nuevo era él el culpable, era él el que la hacía sufrir solo por su maldito orgullo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó furioso miró buscando a los demás y fue cuando se percató de que estaba en la estrada del Hospital.

Sintió una mirada sobre él y miró por el rabillo del ojo viendo a sus padres acercándose rápidamente.

-¿qué pasó?- le preguntaron- ¿dónde estabas?

- no lo sé y en ningún lugar- contestó simplemente tratando de controlar la furia que crecía dentro de él.

-¿dónde están?

- ¡Que no lo sé!- gritó después calló derrotado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera que sin percatarse había entrado delante de sus padres -no lo se, no lo se- decía en susurros.

Su madre se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros

- Tu no tienes la culpa- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Esta vez que equivocas- dijo desviando la mirada- esta vez tuve la culpa igual que la vez anterior.

Entonces Tomoyo venía del pasillo cuando los vio, Shaoran la vio y se levantó rápidamente

-¿cómo está?

- ya está bien- suspiró aliviado - solo necesitará un par de medicamentos, llamaré a Rika y a Chiharu- y se fue pero antes ....

Shaoran la tomó del brazo

-¿puedo verla?

- no creo que haya problema Rika y Chiharu pueden esperar- y lo dirigió al cuarto de la chica.

Antes de abrir la perilla dijo a Tomoyo

- Tengo miedo de que esta vez no valla a estar bien

- Claro que está bien, ella siempre lo est

- rompí la promesa que le hice y siento que la traicioné, que traicioné nuestra amistad

- hay que ponerlo así: de ahora en adelante cumplirás la promesa y no la rompas y este solo fue un préstamo.

Shaoran la volteó a ver a pesar de que las palabras de Tomoyo lo tranquilizaban esta vez la necesitaba ver para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Entró a la habitación y todo estaba igual a aquella vez se acercó a ella y tomó una silla acercándola a la cama.

Tomó su mano y dijo:

- perdóname, yo...yo... No quería hacerte esto- bajó su mirada y completó - Te he fallado nuevamente...

Entonces sintió un ligero apretón en su mano, subió su mirada y Sakura lo veía

-...Sakura...- dijo sorprendido - ¿me...me...

- Sí, si te escuché- dijo en un susurro su voz era débil pero entendible- no fue tu culpa fue de ambos no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba así que no te culpes

- pero Saku, te fallé rompí mi promesa- pero no pudo continuar por que Sakura soltó una leve risita

- hace mucho que dejamos de ser Saku y Shao... Y Tomoyo bueno Tomoyo sigue siendo Tomoyo un poco loca cada vez más pero sigue siendo ella.

Shaoran la miró guardando silencio

- ¿qué pasa?, ya dije que no tuviste la culpa ya qita esa cara que no me vas a hacer sentir peor, el que se enoja pierde ¿recuerdas?

-¿te sientes mal?

- lo peor ya pasó, pero ánimo quita esa cara que no es mi funeral

- Estás loca no digas eso

- Está bien, está bien pero prométeme algo

- no puedo prometer nada, prometí no hacerte esto y fallé

- y otra vez la burra al trigo... Prométeme que quitarás esa cara que mañana salgo del Hospital vamos quita esa cara ¿si?

Shaoran la miró y dijo:

- está bien, pero te dejarás cuidar ¿ok?

Sakura lo miró con resistencia

- pues ya que- dijo con una sonrisa disimulada

- bueno descansa, mañana vendré a visitarte

Con esto último salió del cuarto de Sakura caminó por el pasillo encontrándoselo vacío pensaba en lo que había dicho Sakura

_-¿podría cumplir esa promesa?- _se repetía una y otra vez no sintiéndose capaz de poder hacerlo esta vez estaba bien pero que habría hecho si no lo hubiera estado.

_- Ya estás pensando tonterías- _se dijo, había llegado a la sala de espera donde todos los volteaban a ver esperando respuestas.

- Está bien, ella está bien- dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron alegres pero parecía que algo más les preocupaba

- y...¿cómo estás tú?- preguntó Hien su padre

-¿yo?... Yo- suspiró- ya estoy mejor, mucho mejor

Todos los presentes sonrieron aliviados, parecía que nada podría arruinarlo ya bastantes cosas habían pasado como para que algo arruinara ese momento.

Shaoran se acercó a Tomoyo y le dijo:

- Tenías razón, ella siempre estará bien, creo que iré a por una café- y se fue después de todo aun andaba algo ebrio.

Al verlo marcharse sonrió misteriosamente y se acercó a los padres de Sakura y de Shaoran

- Tenemos que empezar cuanto antes, las cosas entre ellos parecieron calmarme un poco

La miraron confundidos ¿a que se refería?

-¿de que hablas?

Tomoyo sonrió aun más con un brillo extraño en los ojos

- la verdad es que se algo que ustedes no y es el momento adecuado para comenzar

-¿estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Ieran

- Entonces es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan

-¿por donde empezamos?- preguntó Hien

- primero lo primero y creo que tendremos que hablar con Eriol, pero eso déjenmelo mí- dicho esto se marchó al teléfono más cercano.

_-¿diga?- _contestó una voz adormilada más sin embargo conocida para Tomoyo

- Eriol, tenemos que poner en marcha el plan

_- ¿Tomoyo?. ¿sabes que hora es?, ¿dónde estás?_

- Sí, son las 3:30 de la mañana y me parece extraño que ya estuvieras dormido a estas horas, pero bueno estoy en el Hospital del Carmen...

_- ¿pasó algo?_

- nada muy importante no te preocupes lo que si necesito es que mañana a primera hora vallas a la casa de Sakura me las arreglaré para ir con Shaoran ¿recuerdas tu parte verdad?

_- Sí pero no creo que Shaoran y Sakura estén de acuerdo_

- no les vamos a pedir permiso, más te vale que aparescas

_- no apareceré si no me dejas dormir... ¿pero como le haremos con Meiling es un novia no?_

- No, lo cortó hoy

Eriol estaba sorprendido, tenía que subirle el ánimo a su primo.

_- Con que razón la vi hoy con Touya pero no creo que ande con él._

- tendemos que investigar, pero no lo olvides, mañana

_- Sí, si mañana iré_

- hasta luego

_- hasta luego_

Tomoyo colgó y se dio la media vuelta encontrándose a Shaoran

- Me asustaste

-¿con quien hablabas?- preguntó en su rostro se notaba una expresión de seriedad muy pocas veces vista

-¿con quien hablaba? Con Rika- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿a ella le decías que me cortaron hoy?

- no estaba hablando de ti

- a no ¿entonces por que dijiste eso?

- a te refieres a eso- dijo riendo- pues estaba hablando del pelo de Sakura, Rika la quería peinar por que mañana íbamos a ir de antro y como van a venir mañana ella y Chiharu pero le dije que se lo había cortado

- ¿se cortó el cabello?- preguntó aun sin creer

- Sí, si se lo cortó si quieres pregúntale

-no, no es necesario, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que hablaban de mi.

- Claro que no- dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto mañana me acompañas a la casa de Sakura, es que verás mi ropa está hecha un desastre y...

- Da igual- dicho esto se volvió a retirar

_- "es mi imaginación o se molestó... Bueno luego se le pasará"- _después sonrió y se retiró entrando al cuarto de Sakura viendo a Shaoran dirigirse a donde estaban sus padres.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunt

- ya estás adentro- dijo Sakura

Tomoyo sonri

- ¿sabes? Hablé con Eriol mañana iremos a antro así que ya estás avisada

- Tomoyo estaré convaleciente no tendré ánimos ni para salir a la esquina

- no importa, no te pregunté... Dije iremos

Sakura suspiró exasperada

- Aun tienes que contestarme

-¿contestar que?

- ¿qué canción te estaba cantando? ¿sabes? Fue muy cómico, entré a la cocina y vi dos sombras moverse entonces salí y los encontré tu recargada en el árbol y sonrojada mientras el te abrazaba y te ¿cantaba?- dicho esto estalló en carcajadas - y luego tu pegándole con ese cucharón te viste bien curiosita pero lo mejor fue que al parecer le diste duro por que calló inconsciente y desde hoy juro no meterme en tu camino cuando tengas un cucharón en manos

- Hija ¿eso es verdad?- preguntó su padre- ¿a quien le pegaste?

Sakura miró a su padre sorprendida ¿ahora que diría?

- pues sí, es verdad le pegué a Shaoran con un cucharón antes de todo comenzara.

- hija pensé que se llevaban mal pero que no era para tanto, ¿qué pudo haber hecho para que reaccionaras así?

La cara de Sakura adquirió un tono verdoso al escuchar esa pregunta miró a...¿ donde estaba Tomoyo?, ¿dónde se metía cuando más la necesitaba?

- hija...- dijo su padre esperando respuesta

¿qué podría contestarle?, le estaba cantando al oído no, no podía decir eso ¿qué le diría entonces?, nunca había sido buena para mentir y nunca lo había necesitado de esa manera entonces escuchó una voz

- No la culpe, yo fui el culpable

Sakura volteó a ver a Shaoran estaba allí frente a ella serio ¿qué le pasaba a él también? Muy pocas veces lo había visto serio y de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

_El día de su cumpleaños número 13 todo parecía feliz afuera de las puertas del jardín se veían todos sus amigos charlando se veían divertidos sus padres se veían algo preocupados mientras les comentaban algo a mis papás._

_Tomoyo nos miraba desde lejos con una extraña expresión en su rostro entonces sentí que alguien me hablaba._

_- Saku; tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente_

_-¿qué pasa?- le pregunté extrañada por su actitud, el no era de esas personas._

_Shaoran suspiró y se puso de perfíl ante mi mirando a sus padres_

_- mis padres han decidido que estudiaré en una escuela diferente_

_-¿qué tiene eso de importante?, yo también estudiaré en una escuela diferente- dijo con una sonrisa sin pensar en realidad el significado de las palabras de mi amigo._

_- es que no entiendes- al decir eso ahora parecía estar enojada pero yo lo conocía bien estaba triste, la misma tristeza que yo sentía al no saber a que se refería._

_- Estaré lejos, en una escuela que no está en este país ¿ahora entiendes?_

_-¿por qué te irás?- dije sentía un nudo en la garganta_

_- mis papás dicen que es lo mejor; así cuando vuelva tendré que hacerme cargo de las acciones en las empresas de mi padre._

_Lo miré a los ojos que por una extraña razón no me miraban sentí mis ojos humedecerse y salí corriendo del lugar a los pocos días me despedía en el aeropuerto después de esa despedida ya nada volvió a ser igual, nada. Las visitas cada vez menos frecuentes las interminables peleas, sus numerosas novias de ocación, nada fue igual todo cambió el cambió y... Y yo también._

Regresando a la realidad el aun estaba parado frente al padre de Sakura

-¿qué es lo que dices chico?

- que yo tuve la culpa de que Sakura me goleara entré por la puerta trasera y ella se asustó pensando que era un ladrón y me pegó entonces llegó Tomoyo y mal interpretó las cosas

Fijitaka parecío creerle por que contest

-¿es cierto eso Sakura?- pregunto su padre

- ehm... Sí, es cierto

Entonces su padre pareció creerles y salió de la habitación de la chica.

- los dejaré solos

Sakura suspiró aliviada- gracias

- te dije que era bueno aprender a disfrazar las cosas un poco

- eso se llama mentir- entonces vio la cara de Shaoran - pero esta vez no te lo reprocharé... Gracias

- no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa

Parecía que todo volvía a marchar igual que como hace 8 años atrás

-por cierto hace rato me encontré a Tomoyo y dijo que te habías cortado el cabello ¿es cierto?

- sí, solo un poco ya me había enfadado largo ¿por?

- nada solo comprobaba

Sakura puso cara de no entender y Shaoran rió, todo volvía a ser como antes y eso los alegraba

-que bueno que el golpe no dañara tu sentido del humor- dicho esto soltó a reír haciéndole compañía a su amigo.

Continuará...

Listo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo!!

Lamento haberme tardado pero no podía terminarlo upss bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen review por cierto si olvidé alguno no me vallan a querer golpear.

Bueno eso es todo y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta luego.


	4. ¿El plan?

**Bien aquí están algunas cosas que olvidé poner**

**- Toya no es hermano de Sakura y...creo que nada más... Sí, nada más si no pues lo pondré en el próximo capítulo**

**- Los personajes les pertenecen a CLAM y lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Ahora a los reviews )))**

SakuritaTsukino

Ciliegia

mafeh

Black7

sanae-82

Korishiteru

SAKURITA LEE

karlawatery

AKIRA

ishizu de saotome

chouri

Luna Kyouyama

Magdalia Daidouji

**¡Gracias! Y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4**

**¿El plan?**

La noche terminaba y faltaba poco para salir de ese lugar que la estaba volviendo loca, el olor, la ropa, la comida, el color blanco... Entonces miró hacia la ventana las estrellas centellaban libres en el cielo "libertad" ¿es que eso existía? No sabía lo que se sentía volar libre sin ataduras sin nada que perder y todo que ganar

-¿qué se sentiría si no tuviera esto dentro de mí?- dijo refiriéndose a su enfermedad, como lo había dicho su padre no podía hacer cosas que Shaoran y Tomoyo sí pero no podía hacer nada, entonces cerró los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y el sol comenzaba a despertar.

- Despierta dormilona- dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación de Sakura

- déjame dormir- se quejó tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cara

- saldrás hasta en la tarde iremos por unas cosas a la casa ¿necesitas algo?

- ya que lo dices... Sí tráeme un cambio de ropa por favor

- sí nada más

- y unos zapatos

- bueno... - pero la interrumpi

- y algo para peinarme

- entonces...- Tomoyo empezaba a desesperarse

- no mejor unos tenis, sí unos tenis

-¿ya?...

- no y tráeme algo para maquillarme he de estar horrible

- nos va...

- no ¿sabes? No me traigas maquillaje

Tomoyo iba a decir algo entonces Sakura la interrumpi

- ¿podrías traerme el pants rosa que tengo?

- ¡Sí y ya cállate!

-¿estamos sensibles hoy?, no andarás en tus días ¿verdad?

En ese momento entró Shaoran, Tomoyo enrojeció y le dijo a Sakura

- un día de estor de mataré- y salió del cuarto tratando de controlar sus impulsos y no correr mientras Sakura y Shaoran la veían con cara de no entender.

-¿y ahora que le pasa?

-sabe- dijo simplemente

- bueno más al rato venimos, acompañare a Tomoyo a tu casa hasta luego

- hasta luego

Entonces Shaoran dirigiéndose a la salida del Hospital a su auto donde suponía ya se encontraba Tomoyo, y sí ya estaba esperándolo y mirando su reloj desesperadamente acababa de llamar al celular de Eriol y aun no llegaba

-Tardé pero no es para tanto

- es que- no podía decir que olía a león remojado por que entonces le daría la razón a Sakura- tengo una... - sabía el riesgo de esa palabra que iba a decir pero tenía que hacerlo- cita

- ¡¿Tú tienes una cita?! ¡¡¿TÚ!!?

Tomoyo estaba furiosa

- sí- dijo secamente

Shaoran la miraba atónito ¿cómo era posible ella... Ella era una chica sin corazón?... El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

- no te emociones- dijo Tomoyo al ver la cara del chico- pienso no ir, además no es una cita con fines amorosos.

- que bien, pensé por un momento que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, sería como... El día que tu tengas una cita yo seré novio formal de Sakura

Tomoyo sonrió misteriosamente

- no digas cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte por que pues unos nunca sabe lo que nos depare el destino.

- ¡ja! ¡el destino! ¿qué es el destino según tú?- dijo subiendo a su auto

- por cierto lo que dijo Sakura ¿a que se refería?- preguntó "inocentemente"

Tomoyo enrojeció ese no era su día.

-¿qué se traen tú y Sakura?

- nada

- no lo pareciera- dijo Shaoran - pero se que algo se traen tú y nuestros padres- dijo viéndola de reojo

-¿por qué piensas eso?

- escuché cuando les decías que era hora de empezar el plan o algo as

Tomoyo palideci

- y que parecían haberse calmado las cosas- siguió diciendo Shaoran

Tomoyo volteó a verlo simulando seguridad

- _"Ahora como salgo de esta"- _pensaba Tomoyo al verse observada por Shaoran

- y bien...

- pues, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- sí lo sé- suspiró- pero no me interesa

Tomoyo suspiró y resignada le dijo

- está bien te lo diré

- Soy todo oídos

- Sus padres no querían decirles nada pero... Me hicieron partícipe créeme que no quería pero cuando me lo dijeron no me quedó de otra que aceptar

-¿de que hablas?

- verás sus papás piensan que sería lo mejor que ustedes dos...

-¿nosotros dos que?

- pasaran más tiempo juntos por que...

- ¿por qué, que? ¿que pasa Tomoyo?

- Se llevarán a Sakura a Suiza

- ¿Suiza? ¿por qué? ¿por qué se la llevarán?

- por que tienen métodos más avanzados para su enfermedad

Shaoran permanecía en silencio él apenas y regresaba para decirle que sus estudios habían terminado les salían con eso ¡¿por qué?!

-¿cuándo?

- dentro de dos semanas

- ¡dos semanas! ¿cuándo pensaban decírmelo?

-Sakura tampoco lo sabe por favor es lo mejor para ella y conociéndola si sabe que todos hemos reaccionado así se negará a irse.

-¿no irás con ella?

- no... Sabes que tengo que quedarme mi madre regresará de su viaje de negocios y ya sabes como es

- lo lamento

- no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole

El tiempo transcurrió; en el camino a la casa de Sakura ninguno volvió a hablar cuando llegaron vieron al auto de Eriol conocido como "El Original" que era un carro como el de Shaoran, era un jaguar solo que era de color azul con asientos de piel café importada único en su especie

-¿qué raro que hará aquí?- pregunt Tomoyo "ingenua"

- sí, es raro espera que no haya pasado algo malo

- no, lo dudo

Entraron a la casa entonces encontraron a Eriol con lentes oscuros, su cabello negro corto parecía que no lo habían peinado

- primo ¿que pasa?

- ¡Shaoran! ¿dónde estaban?, los estuve esperando hace como dos horas

- "_dos horas_"- pensó Tomoyo- "_no serán dos minutos_"

- es que estábamos en el Hospital, Sakura se puso mal

- ¿se puso mal?- preguntó "sin saber" Eriol- no seria por tu culpa ¿verdad?

Shaoran palideció y dijo

- ¿yo? ¿cómo crees?

Tomoyo rió y entró a la casa dejando a Eriol actuar

-¿y a esta que le pasa?- preguntó Eriol

- pues que supuestamente tiene una cita

- ¿¡Tomoyo tiene una cita?!- preguntó sorprendido

- Sí ¿verdad que eso sorprendería a cualquiera?- preguntó Shaoran - hablando de citas ¿cómo te fue con Rika?

Eriol suspiró y contest

- supongo que bien

- ¿supones?

- te lo digo así: no fue la cita que esperaba

- Entonces tendremos que ir a celebrar

-¿celebrar que?

- nuestra soltería, que Sakura sale del Hospital hoy y que Tomoyo tiene una cita

- no, no puedo necesito una cita- dijo Eriol tratando de negarse la conversación se le salía de las manos y no podía hacer nada del plan entonces...

- mi cita quedó cancelada- dijo Tomoyo "dolida" cambiada y una mochila al hombro

Entonces Shaoran sonrió y miró a Eriol y a Tomoyo con una sonrisa que siempre se veía en los labios de estos últimos

-creo que ya tienen su cita... Ambos- dijo simplemente

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron sin entender cuando de pronto comprendieron

-¡¿qué!?- gritaron al unísono alejándose de un salto

-¡Oh vamos!, no sean quejumbrosos- dijo Shaoran- además necesitamos salir

-¿necesitamos?- preguntó Eriol

- Sí tú más que nadie

-¿por qué?- preguntó Tomoyo

- por su cita fallida con Rika- contestó Shaoran

- Sí tanto necesito una cita entonces tú también por Meiling

- Meiling quedó en el olvido

- pues si salgo con Tomoyo tu saldrás con Sakura- dijo Eriol

- ¡hecho!- dijo sin escuchar bien pero al momento en que sus manos procesaron las palabras contestó - ¡¿qué?!- pero demasiado tarde lo habían dejado hablando solo y estaban ya esperándolo en el auto

- desgraciados- susurr

Mientras Tomoyo le decía a Eriol

-siento lo de Rika

- no te preocupes

- ¿qué pasó?

- solo no coincidimos en algunas cosas

Tomoyo decidió no seguir preguntando y dijo

-pensé por un momento que Shaoran se negaría

- Sí yo también, lástima que quizás mañana despierte en un Hospital

-¿por qué?

- por la cara con la que me mira - dijo viendo como Shaoran se acercaba a ellos furiosos por haber caído en la trampa

- pues si me lo preguntas te diré que es la única que tiene- dijo Tomoyo divertida

- sabes son unos desgraciados

-¿mira quien lo dice?, el que nos dio una cita sin consultárnoslo primero- dijo Tomoyo

-Solo quería ayudar

-Solo quería ayudar- dijo Eriol remedándolo- mejor ya vámonos.

La música se escuchaba en el auto todo parecía tranquilo entonces Shaoran dijo

- tíu sabías que se llevarían a Sakura a Suiza

- Sí- contestó simplemente

-¿entonces yo era el único que no lo sabía?- preguntó molesto

- Sí- volvió a contestar

- ¿y me lo pensaban decir ese mismo día? Y si contestas que sí te mato

-Claro- Shaoran estaba a punto de golpear a Eriol cuando Tomoyo intervino

- Eh...Shaoran "claro" no es s

- pero es casi lo mismo

- Tu lo has dicho "casi"

Shaoran miró a Tomoyo y soltó a Eriol y siguió manejando

- gracias

- no hay problema

- Ya llegamos- dijo Shaoran entrando al estacionamiento del hospital.

- bien tengo que llevarle esto a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo bajando del automóvil dejando a Eriol y a Shaoran solos

- bien ahora empieza el plan- murmuró Tomoyo caminando por los pasillos

- ¿qué bueno que llegaste que pasó?- preguntaron los padres de sus amigos

- tenemos que movernos rápido Shaoran sabe lo de Suiza

-¿quién se lo dijo?- preguntó Fujitaka

- yo- dijo Tomoyo

-¿por qué?- preguntó Hien el padre de Shaoran

-por que nos escuchó hablar del plan no tuve más remedio

-_entonces tenemos que acelerar las cosas_- pensaron los presentes, mientras veían llegar a Shaoran y a Eriol.

-¿no que le ibas a llevar eso a Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran sarcástico

-Sí claro- entonces Tomoyo se retiró llevándose y llegando a la habitación de Sakura

-Aquí está tu ropa- dijo entrando

- sí, yo también me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar- dijo "amablemente"

- pregunté hace rato no tengo por que volver a hacerlo- sabiendo que no era verdad

- buen pues yo solo te lo recordaba

Tomoyo suspiró exasperada y dijo

- ándale a la vez que me estés reclamando que no te saludé cámbiate que gracias a tu querido amigo Shaoran vamos a salir esta noche

-¿querido amigo Shaoran?. ¡sí claro!, ¡Somos muy buenos amigos!

- pues sí son casi como amigos con derechos

-¿Tomoyo?

- dime

- ¡Cállate!

- muy bien, sigue así y triunfarás

- ¿qué tiene de malo tu ayer querías salir?

- Sí, peri no con una cita impuesta por Shaoran- dijo Tomoyo

-¿y con quien es tu cita?

- ¡con Eriol!, ¿te imaginas?

- ¿con Eriol? ¿pero que no salía con Rika?

- pues sí, pero como dijo no acordaban en muchas cosas... Así que tu amigos iba a hacer noche de "machos"- dijo Tomoyo diciendo la última palabra poco más marcada que las demás

- ¡machos! ¡Ja!- dijo Sakura - si claro

Sakura agarró la mochila y entró al baño

- por cierto aun no me dices ¿dónde te habías metido cuando le pegué a Shaoran con el cucharón?- dijo Sakura desde adentro del baño

- pues yo llamé a Chiharu y ¿adivina que?

- ¿qué?

- rompió con Yamasaki

- ¡Chiharu rompió con Yamasaki? ¡¿cuándo!?- sorprendida salió del baño

- así es, el domingo pasado y creo que alguien me debe 50- dijo viendo a Sakura

- Está bien, está bien no tengo cambio- dijo enseñándole un billete de 100 que sacaba de su bolso

- no te preocupes así está bien- dijo tomando el billete y saliendo del cuarto

- ¡oye!, ¡eso es mío... Bueno la mitad! ¡Tomoyo!- dijo saliendo de la habitación y persiguiendo a su amiga por los pasillos del Hospital, cuando miró a todos conversas algo Shaoran parecía estar enojado y Eriol estaba allí...

- Cálmate muchacho, no es para tanto

-¿cómo que no es para tanto?, ¿cuándo pensaban decírmelo?, ¿cuándo se la llevaran?

- Shaoran cálmate esto es un Hospital y es contra las reglas q...

- al diablo con las reglas

- Cálmate hijo y te contaremos todo

- pues andando

- pues sí, pensamos llevarnos a Sakura y se los diríamos ayer pero no se pudo por problemas que ciertas personas ocasionaron- las palabras de Olga surgieron efecto haciendo sentir culpable a Shaoran

- perdón yo...yo...

- Silencio allí viene Sakura- dijo Tomoyo saliendo por el pasillo

- ¡Tomoyo mi dinero!

- ¿qué dinero?- dijo escondiéndose detrás de Eriol

- sabes de lo que hablo no te hagas tonta

-¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntaron sus padres a Sakura

- Tomoyo y yo azotamos para ver si Chiharu rompía con su novio o no y ella ganó y no me quiere dar mi dinero

- una apuesta es una apuesta

- es cierto Sakura acepta que perdiste

- pero es que no entienden apostamos 50 y le di una de 100

- sigue siendo de 50 solo que multiplicado por dos

- Eres una tramposa

- no

- y luego dices que yo soy la que alega

- pues si tu empiezas

- claro que no

- s

- no

- sí, tu empiezas...

- no es cierto

- ...y luego dices que yo

Pues sí, nunca aceptas que pierdes

- nunca pierdo

- no es cierto hace tiempo te gané

- mira tu eres la que alegas

- ¡Ya basta!-dijeron los presentes pero rápidamente siendo callados por un "Shh" que provenía de varias enfermeras que pasaban por all

- es mejor que nos vallamos si no, no podeos salir a celebrar- dijo Shaoran con cara de querer salir lo más rápido posible

-¿a dónde nos llevarán?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando partían al estacionamiento

- no lo sé, aquí no hay muchos lugares para ir

¿y por que no aprovechamos y vamos a la cuidad, no queda tan lejos y podremos quedarnos en mi depa- dijo Tomoyo

- es una buena diera- Dijo Sakura

- Sí, es una buena idea- dijo Shaoran apoyando a Sakura pero Eriol permanecía en silencio; entonces Sakura y Shaoran fueron por los autos mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaban solos

-¿por qué siento que no es verdad lo que dijiste de tu cita con Rika?

Eriol la miró sorprendido

-¿cómo...

- basta solo con mirarte no soy tan despistada como aquellos dos algo pasó ¿o me equivoco?

- no, no te equivocas

- ¿quieres contármelo?

- creo que será lo mejor verás- dijo Eriol empezando a relatar lo sucedido

_La llevé a cenar a un lindo lugar, y aprovechar para bailar un rato después la miré y noté que ago hacía que trataba de pasar desapercibida entonces me levanté con la excusa de ir al baño y miré a la mesa que veía que era de la que se escondía entonces allí se encontraba su ex Terada (N.A. No me sé el nombre upss.), que al verme levantarme fue con ella que solo bajó su cabeza y sintió parándose junto a él no sin antes dejar una nota que decía algo así:_

_Eriol: _

_Me llamó mi padre y dice que Chiharu llamó y que me necesita urgentemente lamento no habértelo dicho personalmente._

_Atte.: Rika Sasaki._

_Entonces se marchó con ese hombre._

Eriol acabó de contarle todo a Tomoyo

- lo siento

- no más que yo créeme

- no te preocupes, ya verás que encontrarás a alguien mejor que ella

Eriol la miraba absorto él no conocía esa faceta de la fría y sarcástica Tomoyo y dudaba que alguien más la conociera a excepción de Sakura.

- listo vámonos- dijo Sakura delante de ellos y entregándole las llaves a Tomoyo

- ¿por que?

- sabes que a mis padres no les gusta como manejo además es tu auto

- me parecía demasiado amable de tu parte

- pero si yo siempre soy amable contigo

-¿qué quieres?- dijo Tomoyo desconfiada- por que no te comportarías así nada mas por que s

- ¿es que no puedo ser linda con mi amiga?

-no- dijo Tomoyo- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó insistiendo

- una revancha

- ¿sigues dolida por que te gané?- preguntó burlona

- no, pero no creo que Chiharu haya roto con Yamasaki por mucho tiempo

- está bien, ¿a que lado?

- a que vuelven

- está bien si ganas te devuelvo tu dinero

- hecho

- hecho

Shaoran y Eriol miraban a las dos chicas con ojos sorprendidos más este último que pens

- _demasiado tierna para ser verdad... Aunque quien sabe quizás detrás de esa capa dy hielo se encuentre una mujer cálida y tierna._

Shaoran miraba a su primo estaba demasiado pensativo y dijo

- ¿quién es?

- ¿he?

- ¿en quien piensas?

- en nadie en especial

-¿seguro?

- sí, ¿por qué?

- por que tienes cara de enamorado

- ¡¿qué?!

- ¿no será que Rika te tiene bien atrapado?

- no ella no

- ¿entonces?- dijo Shaoran curioso al dar a relucir su punto

- hay una mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos que aparenta ser fría y sarcástica y solo esconde lo que en realidad es

- es verdad, estás enamorado

- no lo estoy, solo me sorprendió; es todo

Shaoran lo miró sin creerlo

- Sí claro- dicho esto se marchó les esperaba una larga noche de fiesta que no seria nada normal.

**Continuará....**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela me vuelve loca y he tenido demasiada tarea "con lo que me encanta hacerla".**

**En el próximo habrá SyS algo leve pero el primer paso, y también saldrá mi "amigosa" Meiling ¿qué irá a hacer cuando vea a Sakura con Shaoran? También que mala Rika ¿verdad? Pobre Eriol, bueno también que irá a hacer Rika cuando los vea?**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo y espera no tardar tanto esta vez.**

**Hasta luego.**


	5. Una noche muy normal

**Capítulo 5**

**Una noche muy "normal"**

La tarde transcurrió Eriol se había marchado habían quedado en verse en el bar de siempre "La Roca", aunque Shaoran se negó en un principio pues fue allí donde conoció a Meiling pero terminó por aceptar.

-¿Ya están listas?- dijo Shaoran esperando abajo tenía 15 minutos esperándolas y aun no bajaban.

- ¡ya vamos!- gritaron las chicas desde la planta de arriba

- ya vamos, eso contestaron hace 10 minutos y aun no bajan- dijo renegando

- ya estamos listas- dijo Tomoyo bajando antes de Sakura

-hasta que- dijo volteando su mirada a las dos chicas para sorprenderse por lo guapas que se encontraban en especial una que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

- ¿ni siquiera nos merecemos un "que lindas están hoy"- dijo Tomoyo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- hermosas- susurró levemente sin apartar la vista de Sakura

- gracias- agradeció Tomoyo viendo a su amiga con un leve sonrojo como el que tendría una chica de 15 años- bueno ya vámonos

Sakura terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigieron al salir entraron al auto de Shaoran.

El silencio los estaba matando entonces Shaoran preguntó:

-¿por qué se tardaban tanto? Habíamos quedado a las 8:00 y ya son las 8:30

-¿acaso no valió la espera?- dijo Tomoyo molesta

- Sí, pero...

- nada de peros- lo calló Tomoyo

Shaoran sonrió y miró por el retrovisor.

-¿por qué tan callada Sakura?

- pues... Solo pensaba- dijo mirando por la ventana- Si Tomoyo sale hoy con Eriol...

- nos es a mi gusto así que no será nada

- bueno pero es tu cita por hoy pero ¿con quien estaré yo?- preguntó viendo a Tomoyo sonreír.

- Pues con Shaoran - dijo de manera obvia

- ¡¿qué?!- gritó Sakura horrorizada

- no es para tanto, claro si es que no quieres ser la envidia del lugar tu sabes ir acompañada de mí puede traerte muchos problemas- dijo elevando su ego, mientras Sakura lo miraba furiosa

- ¿qué has dicho? No necesito tu compañía para ser popular

- OH vamos Sakura, yo no decía eso solo que bueno vamos al bar donde soy considerado un Dios

- Sí claro- dijo Sakura sarcástica- pero si no lo olvido la ultima vez que estuvimos allí hasta con novia saliste ¿recuerdas?- preguntó Sakura con maldad, pero Shaoran solo sonrió sin contestar entonces les dijo:

- ya llegamos

Tomoyo y Sakura bajaron del auto y buscaron a Eriol con la mirada mientras Shaoran pensaba

- "_Es cierto aquí conocí a Meiling y cabe la posibilidad de que aquí esté con todos sus "guaruras"._

- ¡Eriol!- gritó Sakura - acá estamos- dijo levantando los brazos para que la viera

- pensé que no vendrían habíamos quedado a las 9:00 y ya es más tarde

- díselo a ellas, yo no tuve la culpa- dijo Shaoran levantando las manos

- mujeres debían de ser- dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿qué han dicho?- dijeron las dos chicas

- nada, que quedaron muy lindas y pues...

- Sí claro- dijo Tomoyo mirando el lugar - esto no ha cambiado mucho solo cambiaron la pista

- mi pista- dijo Shaoran presumido

- y aquí vamos otra vez- dijo Sakura aburrida

- Iremos a sentarnos ustedes vallan por las bebidas- dijo Tomoyo

- Sí ya sabes- dijo Shaoran

Tomoyo y Sakura se perdieron entre la multitud buscando la mesa de siempre... No era por subirle "aun" más el ego a Shaoran Lee pero en ese lugar cuando se sabía que el lo visitaría era tratado mejor que al dueño...su padre.

Llegaron y se sentaron Sakura miró hacia atrás tratado de ver a Shaoran y a Eriol pero no se veían por ningún lado entonces su vista chocó con alguien que las miraba furiosa volteo su vista y le dijo a Tomoyo

- Tomoyo no voltees pero enfrente está Meiling con toda su banda y con su nuevo "novio"

-¿todavía tiene el descaro de volver aquí?

- al parecer sí, y parece que no está muy feliz de vernos

-que tristeza me da- dijo "tristemente" Tomoyo

-¿qué hará a ver a Shaoran?

-¿quién?- dijo Shaoran llegando con Eriol a la mesa donde estaban

- Nadie- rió nerviosa- nadie

Las chicas se recorrieron pero de una manera extraña que a pesar de estar juntas los chicos están a sus lados como si fueran verdaderas citas y con esto dos pares de ojos veían mal a las dos chicas mientras reían, pero entonces...

Tomoyo se levantó yendo al baño, pero sin darse cuenta de que la seguían.

- Chiharu ¿me acompañas?- dijo Rika

- ¿a dónde?

- al baño

- OH, sí claro

Chiharu y Rika se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al baño siguiendo a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cuando llegó y sacó de su bolso su celular cuando vio que tenía una llamada perdida vio el teléfono y sabía que eran los padres de Sakura intentó llamar cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

- valla Tomoyo, no pensé que rompiera eso de tus "reglas" sobre los novios o ex novios de nosotras tus "amigas"

- Chiharu, Rika, pensé que no habían venido

-¿hubiera sido más fácil pata ti verdad?

- no se de que estás hablando- dijo Tomoyo hablando seriamente

- Claro que lo sabes ¿qué haces saliendo con Eriol?

-¿qué te pasa Rika?, si más no recuerdo tu lo dejaste por Terada, y ni siquiera salgo con él

-¿tu como sabes eso?

- él mismo me lo dijo, no te creí capaz de lastimar a una persona de esa manera

-¡¿por qué?! ¿solo tu puedes hacerlo? O no recuerdas a tantos que han pasado por tu pantano

- Rika basta

- No Chiharu - dijo furiosa- ¿qué no comprendes? Sí esta sigue así hasta a ti te quitará a Yamasaki.

- Tú estás fuera de control Rika, esto te está volviendo loca ¿qué no puedes ver más allá de tu nariz?- dijo Tomoyo- sí esto con Eriol no es por gusto mío

- ¿te pagó?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida pero dolida por que su amiga pensaba eso de ella

- no puedo creerlo- dijo Tomoyo- esto te hha comido el cerebro, no pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo

- más bajo que tu no

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

- Gusto en verte Chiharu- dicho esto se retir

- Rika ahora si te pasaste

- a mi no me importa- dijo Rika mirándose en el espejo- yo no le tengo miedo

Chiharu miró a Rika y preguntó:

- ¿dónde quedó mi amiga?- dijo mirándola- por que esta que estoy viendo no es, te has obsesionado por todos los hombres, pero no quieres perder a ninguno ¿qué te pasó Rika?

- no me vengas con tus sermones tú también ¿sí?- dijo Rika exasperada y molesta saliendo del baño

Chiharu se miró en el espejo retocó su maquillaje y salió.

Tomoyo caminada pensando ¿cómo Rika había cambiado tanto?, pero ahora lo comprendía no había cambiado solo ahora se mostraba como el verdad era.

Su garganta tenía un nudo, sus lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos necesitaría unos buenos chocolates para subirse el ánimo miró a donde estaba Sakura ella sabía que Tomoyo sufría de depresiones cuando la vio sin su sonrisa de siempre se levantó y fue con ella

- ¿qué pasó?

Tomoyo suspiró no arruinaría la noche así que sonrió y dijo

- ¿qué debería pasarme?, por cierto ganaste la apuesta Chiharu volvió con Yamasaki no me preguntes detalles por que no los sé- diciendo esto se retiraba lanzando exclamaciones y moviendo los brazos y hablando cosas sin razón.

Sakura suspiró y caminó hasta la mesa pero chocó con alguien levantó la vista y un chico delante de la miraba con una sonrisa

- disculpa- dijo el chico de ojos negros y cabellos castaños

- no, fui yo la que choqué- dijo Sakura tratando de irse entonces se percató que el extraño aun la tomaba del brazo ¿aún? ¿cuándo la había tomado del brazo?

- Pero si no me he presentado son Yukito ¿y tu?

- ¿yo?, pues yo soy Sakura

- pues gusto en conocerte Sakura - dijo con una sonrisa que Sakura no reconoció pero que en otro lugar la había visto- ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo mi bella dama?- preguntó Yukito

Sakura aun lo miraba esa sonrisa la había dejado embobada que no sabía si como se llamaba y en otras ocasiones hubiera pensado que ese era otro galán de los que ella detestaba.

- espero que ese silencio sea un sí- dijo jalándola hacia la pista mientras un par de ojos cafés lo miraban queriéndolo pulverizar.

- ¿quién es ese sujeto?- dijo con una énfasis especial

- pues no lo sé, pero quizás sea el próximo chico de Sakura- dijo Eriol pues Tomoyo nunca había llegado a la mesa.

- Claro que no, ella no puede tener chico no ahora ella... Ella está... Ella está convaleciente

- Sí claro, solo acéptalo estas celoso

- ¡yo!, ¿celoso?, claro que no- dijo levantándose - solo quiero asegurarme que "ese" no se propase- caminaba dando fuertes pisadas solo mirando a donde estaba Sakura su cara parecía la de un hermano mayor celoso sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza entonces una persona lo detuvo.

- Hola Shaoran que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo hipócrita Meiling que era una chica de cabellos negros y muy lacios no era tan delgada como Sakura pero si un trasero enorme que la distinguía.

-¿por qué debería ser una sorpresa?, este lugar es de mi propiedad- dijo enojado y tratando de ver a donde se había ido Sakura

- ¿buscas a alguien Shao?- dijo Meiling poniéndole los brazos alrededor

- Suéltame- dijo tomándola de los brazos y safándola bruscamente- ¡No seas hipócrita Meiling!- dijo gritándole

- Shaoran, fue un error yo quiero volver contigo

Shaoran rió cínicamente y dijo:

- pensé que eras más inteligente Mei, ¿qué tienes tú que no tengan las demás? Piensa ¿qué tienes de especial para pensar que no me aburriría de ti?

Meiling lo miraba furiosa

- Sí pasó algo fue que me sorprendiste acostumbre cortar a mis novias no ellas a mi, pero no creas que yo volvería con alguien como tú, por favor quítate de mi camino- Shaoran caminó buscando a Sakura dejando a Meiling parada allí con una cara no muy contenta caminó a su mesa y se sentó dirigiéndose a todos sus amigos.

- Esa maldita me las pagará- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, Xiao, su hermano, Lang, Ryu y Toya su "novio", la miraban sin entender

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Yue uno de los "desechos" de Sakura que era un chico alto casi como Shaoran y de piel blanca pero bastante presumido y siempre tenía cara de sargento mal pagado.

- Sakura anda con Shaoran ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿qué tus planes de que volviera rogándote de rodillas que te casaras con él han sido destruidos?

- exacto, pero ya verá Sakura lo que le hacemos a su queridito Shaoran- decía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara - y ustedes me ayudarán- les dijo mirando a donde estaba Eriol y en esos momentos Nakuru llegaba a la mesa donde estaba Meiling.

- Meiling ¿lo sabes?- dijo como un gran chisme

- ¿saber que?, que Shaoran anda con la naca de Sakura

- pues sí, pero no andan

- ¿a no?, entonces explícame ¿qué hace buscándola cuando la ve irse a bailar con otro tipo?

-¿ya sabes como es él?

- no, no lo sé pero quiero saberlo y también quiero que te lleves a Eriol

- pero si acabo de llegar

- amiga hazme ese favor además el pobre está allí solo- dijo mirando a Eriol pero este estaba por irse de la mesa acababa de ver a Tomoyo.

Caminó a la barra y allí estaba ella jugando con la sombrilla de papel de su bebida

-¿Tomoyo que haces aquí?- pregunt

- nada - contestó con un hilo de voz - creo que lo mejor será irme- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

- pero...

- Eriol- dijo Nakuru llegando a donde estaba y mirando a Tomoyo como a un bicho rastrero

- me quiero ir y como vine con Lang pensé que podrías llevarme

- pero...

- es necesario, me ha pasado algo terrible y ya sabes

- Ve- le dijo Tomoyo- yo estaré bien, llamaré a un taxi y todo estará bien- se levantó y camino hasta perderse en la multitud.

Eriol la vio perderse y se dirigió a con Nakuru también para irse aunque se sentía algo culpable de tener que dejar a Sakura a solas con Shaoran así que solo esperó a que no fueran a salir tan mal las cosas.

Pero no iban tan lejos sus predicciones por que Shaoran encontró a Sakura y a Yukito en una de las terrazas-balcón del establecimiento se acercó silenciosamente y escuchó la conversación que sostenían

-¿crees que podamos volvernos a ver?- preguntó Yukito tomándola de la mano Shaoran cerró los puños

- no lo sé,- dijo Sakura viendo a los ojos de Yukito

- por favor- suplic

- No ella no puede- dijo Shaoran saliendo de por detrás de Sakura

¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura al ver a Shaoran comportarse as

- Nos vamos acabas de salir del Hospital y no puedes mal pasarte tanto así que con permiso "señor"- dijo con énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Sakura quien es este?

-¿este?, este tiene su nombre- dijo Shaoran poniéndose delante de Yukito mientras Sakura los veía son saber que hacer

- No voy a perder mi tiempo con niñitos ricos como tú- dijo Yukito dirigiéndose a Sakura una vez más dejando a Shaoran colgado

- heee....- no sabía que contestar ¿Dios que hacía?

- Mira imbecil- dijo Shaoran - no se que tipo de persona seas y no sabes con quien estás tratando pero ella se va conmigo- dijo tomándola una vez más del brazo

- no ella se van conmigo- dijo tomándola del otro brazo

- ¡basta! ¿qué les pasa?, estoy aquí - dijo mirándolos a los dos- ¿qué te pasa Shaoran? - dijo soltándose de su amarre- tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien relacionarme

-pero...

- pero nada, me voy con Yukito- dijo dejando a Shaoran mudo

- ¿qué?

- lo has oído bien me iré con Yukito- este sonrió triunfante y se fue con Sakura dejando allí a Shaoran sin habla

Sakura y Yukito caminaban por la pista y le dijo

-¿quién era ese?

- es un... Amigo

- un amigo, creo que es algo más que un amigo- dijo celoso

- escucha es un amigo, y no tienes razones para ponerte celoso no eres nada para mí así que...

- lo siento- dijo Yukito- ¿dónde vives?

- Lapizlasuli #119

- valla, ¿allí vives?

- no, es el depa de una amiga

- por un momento pensé que tu también serías una de esas niñitas ricas que solo saben gastar dinero

-¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó bromista

- nada, solo que todas esas personas se creen la gran cosa

- ¿ a sí?- dijo algo furiosa al saber que pensaba él de ella

- sí, como tu amiguito ese

- mira Shaoran no es ningún niño rico, ni siquiera lo conoces

- lo siento, bueno ya llegamos, ¿qué me dices?

-¿de que?

-¿saldrías mañana conmigo?

Sakura lo pensó así le daría una buena escarmentada a Shaoran

- Sí, claro

Pero lo que no sabía era que haber dejado a Shaoran no fue lo mejor ya que este al salir de "La Roca" se recargó sobre una de las pilastras de afuera suspiró derrotado valla que esa noche no había tenido nada de buena, Tomoyo se había marchado, Eriol se había ido con Nakuru, se había encontrado con Meiling y para colmo Sakura se había ido con un completo desconocido.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y exhaló derrotado para sentir una mano sobre su hombre.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y vio a toda la banda de Meiling detrás de él

-¿qué?

- esto- dijo Yue antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Shaoran cayera al estar desprevenido entonces una vez en el piso todos se acercaron dispuestos a hacerle el favor a Meiling.

Continuará...

Hola!! Creo que esta ves si actualicé rápido que bien bueno gracias a:

mafeh

Magdalia Daidouji 

Akira

Kittysakurita 

kta

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado esta vez no recibí muchos creo que recibí más de los que esperaba el capítulo era un poco repetitivo así que como he dicho mientras haya una sola persona que me diga que le gusta por solo una persona yo seguiré escribiendo.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo

¡¡Dejen Reviews!!


	6. ¿que es lo que me pasa?

Capítulo 6

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

* * *

Gracias a:

serenity-princess 

Ciliegia

vanessa

Magdalia Daidouji 

karlawatery

kittysakurita

chouri

mafeh

kta

Shiori 

rocio 

kote-otaku 

HanaTK

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Eriol llegó a su casa pero aun continuaba preocupado ¿qué les había sucedido? Así que llamó a Shaoran.

Timbró una vez, dos, tres y lo mandó al buzón eso significaba dos cosas, una o tenía novia nueva o no quería contestar o... quizás no podía, no ¿qué le podía pasar a Shaoran? Él podía defenderse solo así que mejor llamó a Tomoyo

vamos contesta- decía

Tomoyo estaba dormida escuchando como el maldito celular timbrar movió su mano buscando su bolso pero solo encontró la caja de chocolates vacía prendió la luz y allí en la mesa estaba su bolsa sacó su celular y contestó:

-¿quién es?- preguntò somnolienta y furiosa

-Que genio ¿me concedes tres deseos?

-Eriol ¿qué haces llamando a esta hora?

-Despertándote según veo

-¿En serio?- preguntó con ironía

-esta bien, esta bien, Sakura llegó a tu depa

-Sí, creo ¿por?- contestó dudosa

-Es que Shaoran no ha llegado

-Y solo hay dos excusas

-Exacto, y si una pasa todo se va a la basura

-¿Por qué serán tan cabezas duras?

-No sé, pero necesitamos saber donde está Shaoran

-Hablaré con Sakura quizás ella sepa algo

-Si, es posible... - dijo guardando silencio

-¿no esperarás a que valla ahora verdad

-pues...

-¡Son las 3 de la mañana!

-¿Y?

-Te odio- dijo con pesar- esta bien iré y te llamaré ¿está bien?

-Claro y por cierto yo también

Tomoyo no entendió las ultimas palabras de Eriol

-muy bien- dijo dándole el avión

-bueno espero tu llamada- y colgó

-Sí, pues ya que ¿por qué tengo que tengo que levantarme?- dijo levantándose de su cama- si a Sakura y a Shaoran les pasó algo interesante puedo esperar hasta mañana para que me lo digan, no doy tan chismosa como para venir a despertarla a mitad de la noche y quizás me quiera golpear por venir a despertarla a estas horas y además ¿desde cuando acá me dice lo que le sucede?, solo falta que la despierte me de un almohadazo y me saque de la habitación- entonces entró a la habitación – entonces entró a la habitación donde estaba Sakura y se sentó en su cama y la movió repetidas veces, entonces se llevó una mano a la cabeza y recordó lo difícil que era despertarla porque tenia un sueño muy pesado.

-Sakura despierta- pero nada entonces Tomoyo salió del cuarto al poco rato regreso trayendo consigo dos tapaderas de su batería de cocina; entonces se acerco a Sakura y nuevamente le habló antes de utilizar el plan "B".

-Sakura- dijo en un susurro, n0o solo sabría el chisme si no también se vengaría de Sakura por lo que había sucedido en el hospital esa mañana sonrió maliciosa tomo las dos tapas las sonó en la cara de Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- se levantó del susto pero al percatarse que allí estaba Tomoyo y burlándose de ella no quedó muy contenta

-¿Tomoyo que haces aquí?

-Es mi casa- dijo aun riéndose, las lágrimas ya se acumulaban en sus ojos

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me despertaste?- decía furiosa

-quiero saber que pasó

Sakura miró su reloj eran los 4:00 a.m. y Tomoyo la había despertado solo para saber si algo había pasado ¿qué les pasaba a todos ese día?

-no pasó nada

-¿Nada? ¿Segura?

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que algo pasó?

-Pues no sé, será por que llegaste tarde y...

-Está bien ¿qué quieres que te cuente?, pero antes de eso ¿Eriol te trajo?- dijo Sakura pícara, ya tenía al chico perfecto para su amiga y no descansaría hasta verlos juntos, claro que no contaba con lo que pensada Tomoyo

-Me vine en un taxi, pero no me cambies de tema

-¿Eriol no te trajo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Que no me cambies de tema ¡sabe!

-Dime por que y te cuento lo may interesante que me pasó

-Bien... Nakuru fue por él para que la llevara y no quería dejarme sola entonces le dije que no importaba que yo conseguiría quien me trajera

-¿Y Shaoran?

Tomoyo alzó la ceja ¿es que nadie sabía donde estaba?

-No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi estaba buscándote, ¿te encontró?

-Sí, y valla la escena que me hizo

-¿Qué hizo?- dijo Tomoyo interesada la conversación iba hacia donde ella quería

-Verás, ¿recuerdas cuando me levanté para contigo?- Tomoyo asintió- pues choqué con un chico...

_-típico_- pensó Tomoyo eso siempre le pasaba a ella

-... y me invitó a bailar...

_-entonces Shaoran le confesó sus sentimientos al estar celoso_- seguía pensando Tomoyo casi brincando de alegría

-... entonces Shaoran me encontró y me armó tremenda escena de celos y ¿qué crees?

-¿Qué?- dijo Tomoyo aun soñando con la boda de Sakura y Shaoran

-me pidió una cita y me trajo a casa

-¡¿Te pidió una cita?!- gritó Tomoyo emocionada – tenemos que ver que vas a ponerte, tienes que estar como una princesa, tienes que verte espectacular

-Sí, pero no hay que hacer tanto Yukito no es como Shaoran es una persona diferente

-No me importa que sea una persona diferente a... a ¿quién?

-Yukito no es como Shaoran- dijo Sakura pero Tomoyo aun parecía estar en shock

-¿Tomoyo estás bien?- preguntó al ver a Tomoyo pálida y con los ojos bien abiertos

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo planeta tierra llamando a Tomoyo- dijo Sakura mientras pasaba una mano por los ojos de Tomoyo mientras esta pensaba

_-Houston tenemos un problema... _¿quién es Yukito?

-El chico que conocí hoy en La Roca y me invitó a Salir

-Pero no puedes, no debes salir con él

-¿por qué no?, hace rato brincabas de la alegría y ¿ahora me dices que no puedo salir con él?

-Es que... _piensa rápido_... Shaoran está desaparecido

-Sí claro, y las vacas maúllan

-No, es verdad es por eso que vine a despertarte Eriol llamó y dijo que aun no llegaba

-Quizás se esté reconciliándose con Meiling, no deberían preocuparse por él, después de todo es Shaoran ¿qué le puede pasar?- afirmó Sakura pero Tomoyo no parecía estar muy segura entonces sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?- contestó Tomoyo al ver a Sakura volver a taparse

_-¿Y bien?_

-¿Y bien que?

_-¿Sakura sabe algo de Shaoran?_

-No, y ni siquiera me cree- dijo viéndola

_-¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?_

-¿Ya lo llamaste a su celular?

_-Sí, y no contesta_

-Trata otra vez

_-Pásame a Sakura_

-Bien; toma Eriol quiere habla contigo

_-¿Sakura?_

-¿Sí?

_-¿De verdad no sabes dónde está Shaoran?_

-¡No, no lo sé!, es una broma, ¿para qué hacen tanto escándalo?, mejor cuelga por que mañana tengo una cita hasta luego

_-Pero Saku..._ - demasiado tarde había colgado.

Eriol colgó su celular derrotado ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Shaoran diera señales de vida.

Entonces Nakuru lo observaba desde el pasillo que daba a la sala, de repente vio como Eriol volteaba a verla y se levantaba para ir en su encuentro

-tu sabes algo

-¿saber que?- preguntó "ingenua"

-sabes que le pasó a Shaoran

-¿qué podría saber yo?

-Si, tu sabes algo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿por qué tanto interés por que te trajera?

-Pues por que... por que...

-Además allí estaba Meiling y si no lo recuerdo eres muy amiga de ella

Nakuru miraba fijamente a Eriol que se acercaba a ella amenazador... cuando iba a decirle todo lo que Meiling había planeado claro hasta donde ella sabía, alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-hablaremos después tu y yo- dijo a Nakuru.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió encontrándose a Shaoran casi desplomándose al piso

-¡primo!, ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo pasando un brazo de Shaoran por su cuello

-agrrhh, cuidado- dijo retorciéndose del dolor

-pero ¿qué te pasó?

-Esos estúpidos, son unos traidores

-¿quienes?

-Los guaruras de Meiling

Entonces llegaron a la cocina, Eriol sacó un trozo de carne cruda

-toma; ponlo sobre el ojo- dijo a Shaoran, pero este la miró con alivio no era la primera vez que se ponía la cena sobre la cara

-que alivio

-mira como te dejaron, estás horrible

-las apariencias engañan, por que no me veo tan mal a como me siento y me siento fatal- dijo con una media sonrisa algo dolorosa para su labio partido

Nakuru veía desde la puerta del pasillo esperando que Eriol no se diera cuenta que allí estaba.

-pero mírate, te creía mejor para defenderte

-me tomaron desprevenido, y eran varios y fue Meiling la que planeo hacerme esto

Entonces Eriol comprendió todo, Meiling quería que él se fuera para hacerle eso a Shaoran, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta antes?

-esa mujer está loca- dijo Eriol

-Sí, loca por mí

-Sí, claro, entonces explícame ¿por qué te hizo esto?

-Por amor

-Creo que el golpe te afectó más de lo que creí

-No, es que no lo entiendes estaba celosa, me vio con Sakura ella pensó que Sakura era mi pareja, la pobre chica estaba celosa

Eriol lo miraba, con una expresión de: "este ya no està bien de su cabeza"

- creo que debes irte a dormir- le sugirió

-si, hoy no fue mi día

-ni que lo digas

-sí, primero Sakura y ese tipo y después lluvia de golpes

-espera, Sakura y... ¿quién?

-Un tipo de esos que no soportan a la gente con influencias, tu sabes, entonces se fue con él

-¿y no sabes nada más?

-Mmm... no, no... solo que... le pidió una cita pero no creo que ella acepte- dijo levantándose y restándole importancia

-Ella aceptó

-Sí claro- dijo sarcástico

-Ella aceptó, yo llamé para saber si ellas sabían donde estabas...

-Eso quiere decir que...- decía Shaoran interesado

-que va a salir con un chico y ese no eres tu

-sí es una... ¡¿qué?!, claro que no

-vamos aquí entre nos..., ¿a que fuiste con Sakura cuando la viste marcharse con.. ese tipo?

Shaoran lo miró, como lo odiaba

-no lo sé, no se que me pasó- dijo confundido

Eriol no siguió preguntando ya que veía a su primo muy confundido.

-es mejor que te pongas a pensar lo que pasa por tu cabezota

Shaoran lo miró sorprendido él no encontraba una excusa aceptable del por que había ido a buscarla y más aun cuando se sintió derrotado al verla partir con ese sujeto, él no era así ¿qué le pasaba? Nunca le había dado celos con ninguna de sus novias... espera un momento... ¿celos? ¿Shaoran Lee celoso?, ¡Nunca!, él, no podía sentir eso, ni siquiera sabía que eran los celos, nunca los había sentido por nadie y no sabía, pero al ver a Sakura marcharse sintió una que una ira recorrió sus venas, una furia que incrementaba poco a poco, a cada paso que daba ella con "ese" sujeto siguiéndola... ahora lo había comprendido estaba celoso pero ¿por qué?, él no sentía nada por Sakura más que amistad ¿o no?, movió la cabeza tratando de despejarse ahora no solo aceptaba que estaba celoso por ese tipo, si no también ahora cuestionaba su amistad.

No debería sentir celos por ella, no podía y ella no podía saberlo nadie debía saberlo.

Sakura dio otra vuelta más en su cama después de que le llamara Eriol y preguntar por Shaoran no había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Se sintió culpable el debió haberlo dejado solo... pero se reprendió a si misma, él podía estar con una de sus conquistas, ni siquiera estaría pensando en ella, y ella preocupándose por ese mujeriego, de seguro estaría con Meiling, pero pues a ella no le importaba, ella tendría una cita con... con Yukito, ojalà Shaoran la viera con él para que supiera que ella no era de su propiedad y... ¿por qué quería que Shaoran la viera?, ¿qué quería demostrar?.

Sakura se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana ¿qué le pasaba?, ese sentimiento no podía volver a surgir así nada más, ella lo había enterrado, fue algo pasajero no podía sentir lo que sentía.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura bajó esperando encontrar a Tomoyo en la cocina y allí estaba.

-¿lista para desayunar?

-¿ya llamaste a casa?

-Sí- contestó- ¿a que hora tienes tu cita?

-¿mi cita? Ah si, mi cita pues a las 8:00 p.m

-vendrá a recogerte supongo

-Sí

-¿y a donde iràn?

-Supongo que a La Roca

-Ah... y... ¿cómo es?

-Pues... tiene el cabello castaño y ojos negros y se llama Yukito

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿Qué?

-¿no sabes más de él?

-No

-A que bien- contestó Tomoyo

-Tú- dijo Sakura después de unos minutos

-¿qué tu?

-¿Eriol volvió a llamar?

-No pero lo llamé cuando me desperté y Shaoran ya había llegado...

-Sí, capaz de que ya regresó con Meiling

-... estás celosa, no puedo creerlo estás celosa

-no estoy celosa- dijo Sakura- te lo demostraré, hoy tengo una cita y ¡adivina?, no es Shaoran Lee ni nada parecido a él.

Pero Tomoyo no pudo contestar por que el teléfono timbró

-¿Sí?

_-Tomoyo soy yo Eriol ¿allí está Sakura?_

-Sí

_-Sígueme la corriente entonces Shaoran sabe de la cita de Sakura_

-¿cómo...puedo subscribirme?

_-Yo se lo dije_

-¿por qué... necesita mi edad? Creo que soy mayorcita como para vivir sola

_-pues por que no me vas a creer pero ayer golpearon a Shaoran_

-¡¿Qué?!

Sakura la miraba extrañada, no era nada común que Tomoyo pasara tanto tiempo hablando por una suscripción y más que tuviera una reacción de ese modo

_-Sí, verás llegó como a la media hora de que te hablé y llegó y me contó y pues le dije lo de Sakura y ¿qué crees?_

-¿y ahora que?- dijo Tomoyo viendo la mirada analizadora de Sakura sobre ella

_-está celoso, así que necesito saber donde y a que horas se iràn_

-yo lo llamo- y colgó no podía arriesgarse más

-¿quién era?- preguntó Sakura

-un tipo de una suscripción para algo de televisión

Sakura la miró como diciendo "algo escondes pero sea como sea lo sabré"

Eriol miraba el teléfono, Tomoyo le había colgado

-primo, vamos a donde Sakura- dijo Shaoran a espaldas de Eriol entones este volteo y le dijo

-valla pensé que ibas a quedar peor- dijo al verlo de gorra con el cabello despeinado y con unos lentes como azul oscuro

-¿por qué no vamos más tarde?

-¿por qué no ahora?

-Por que llamé y no están ¿por qué no esperamos a que llamen?

Después de unas horas de ver televisión y aburrirse de lo lindo el teléfono sonó.

-¿sí?

-Hoy a las 8:00 p.m en La Roca llega temprano- dijo Tomoyo confundiéndolo con Eriol y colgó.

Shaoran miró sorprendido el telèfono levantó la vista y... 7:45, justo el tiempo adecuado para salir, tomó sus llaves y montó su jaguar pero antes iría a visitar a unas amigas.

Yukito llegaba al departamento de Tomoyo a las 8:00 en punto.

-buenas noches ¿está Sakura?- dijo cuando Tomoyo le abrió

-Sí, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándolo pasar- Sakura tu cita está aquí- gritó por la escalera – tu debes de ser Yukito

-Sí ese soy yo

-Yo soy Tomoyo

-Si, tu eres la amiga de Sakura que vive aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí, esa soy yo

-Me lo imaginaba- susurro- toda una "niña bien"

-¿qué has dicho?- preguntó Tomoyo

-nada- dijo viendo su reloj- ¿cuánto más va a tardar ella?

-No lo sé, ¿cuándo tardan las "niñas bien"?- dijo viéndolo molesta y después se dirigía a abrir la puerta

-¡Shaoran! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarlas

-¡por Dios! ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada a comparación de esos **Idiotas**- dijo al ver a Yukito

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras sin percatarse de Shaoran que estaba en el pasillo de la cocina

-Estas linda- le dijo Yukito- ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, gracias en un momento- se dirigió a Tomoyo y le dijo

-No tardaré mucho en volver no olvides llamar a casa a avisar que mañana iremos por la mañana y...

-Sí, sí, sí ya chica guajolote, puedes irte a tu cita- le dijo Shaoran

-¿qué... que?- trató de preguntar al verlo todo golpeado

-una larga historia...

-vàmonos Sakura

-Sí, Sí ya voy, hasta luego- dijo sintiéndose culpable y ahora con menos ganas de ir.

-Bueno... creo que yo... tengo que irme... hasta luego.

Después se retiró y Tomoyo sonrió, si todo salían bien pronto habría boda. Ahora tenía que llamar a unas personas.

Cuando Sakura y Yukito llegaron a La Roca esta se sentía fuera de lugar entonces le dijo a Yukito una ves sentados en una mesa

-tenemos que hablar

En esos momentos Shaoran llegaba a La Roca buscando a Sakura

-no creo que podamos seguir así, yo... yo soy de esas personas que no soportas

-¿de que hablas?

-De que lo nuestro terminó antes de que comenzara- y se levantó dejando allí a Yukito solo en la mesa.

Sakura caminó cabizbaja hasta el borde de la pista, entonces sintió una mirada conocida sobre ella levantó sus ojos y allí estaba él, Shaoran estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella.

Entonces sonriò, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como Meiling se acercaba y lo besaba, una furia recorrió su ser y dio media vuelta.

Shaoran que vio todo lo que pasó apartó bruscamente a Meiling y corriò gritando

-¡Sakura espera, por favor!- pero esta seguía caminando a la salida

-¡por favor déjame explicarte!

-Sakura se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-¿qué quieres explicar?, que te estabas besando con Meiling, no tienes por que hacerlo yo no tengo nada que decirte ni nada de nada...

-¡Ella me besó!

-¡yo no vi que te molestara!- entonces se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino

-¡Sakura espera!- y la detuvo del brazo

-¿y ahora...

pero no pudo continuar, Shaoran la había estrechado contra sí y la estaba besando, Sakura se quedó estática por un momento, pero después comenzó a responder... los besos robados sabían mucho mejor.

Continuarà...

Listo, ya està este cap�tulo con demaciada miel (dir�a yo) pero creo que vale la espera, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero el cap�tulo aun no estaba listo y ten�a dos semanas de exàmenes ¡¡ ¡que martirio! pero bueno ya està aqu� espero que les haya gustado. A y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a y tambièn felices vacaciones ¡Hurra! Vacaciones!!

Dejen Reviews


	7. ¿Que color?

**CAPITULO 7**

**¿QUE COLOR?

* * *

**

* * *

Sakura aun sentía los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos, siempre pensó como se sentiría un beso de él que sabor tendría... pero a pesar de corresponder ese beso su mente no estaba 100 en ello, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por demostrar algo? Con este último pensamiento se alejo de él bruscamente y su mano se encontró con la mejilla de él; Shaoran sorprendido y poniéndose su mano izquierda sobre su roja mejilla la miró y descubrió que esta tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Sakura que pasa?- preguntó sorprendido

-¿por qué haces esto?, ¿es que te gusta verme así?

Shaoran la miraba incrédulo, él lo había hecho por que eso era lo que había sentido ese momento.

-¿es que disfrutas jugar conmigo?, ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así?

-Sakura- pero sus palabras no podían salir de su garganta.

-No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida- dijo su voz quebrada indicaba que en un momento a otro rompería a llorar

¿cómo fui tan tonta para creer en ti?, tu solo eres ego con pies, ¿cómo puedo sentir algo por ti, si tu solo, tu solo te tienes a ti?

Saku, pero...yo... yo no- trataba de decir

Pero Sakura no espero más y subió a un taxi alejándose rápidamente dejando allí a Shaoran.

Tomoyo acababa de colgar con los padres de Sakura todo parecía bien y ellos se iban a dedicar a hablar con los Lee.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Sakura eres tu?- pero no recibió respuesta alguna solo la vio subir las escaleras en silencio.

-¿y ahora a esta que le pasa?- subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Sakura. - ¿Sakura pasa algo?, ¿estas bien?

Sakura dentro del cuarto estaba acostada en la cama abrazando la almohada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-estoy bien- dijo con la voz quebrada

-no lo creo, déjame entrar- insistió, en unos instantes más la puerta se abrió

-¿y bien que quieres?

-¿qué te tiene así?

-nada, que tu no sepas

Tomoyo no entendía así que preguntó nuevamente

-¿quién te hizo esto?

-Ese maldito, no se como pude equivocarme todos lo veían como realmente es, menos yo, ¿cómo fui tan ciega?- se reprendió ella misma.

Tomoyo comprendió a quien se refería y de nuevo preguntó.

-¿y ahora que hizo?

Sakura la miró sus ojos estaban rojos entonces le dijo en un susurro.

-me beso

Tomoyo no comprendió o más bien le parecía una tontería el por que estaba así por un beso

-no entiendo, ¿por qué estas así por un beso?

-¡¿por qué!?, por que no lo sintió solo lo hizo para marcarme como su propiedad, solo lo hizo para no verse como el perdedor- dijo entre sollozos Tomoyo comprendió lo que su amiga sentía, pero no sabia el por que de sus razones

- pues me imagino que a como lo dejaste no se vio como el ganador

Sakura sonrió débilmente

- pero pues después de todas maneras no se veía como un ganador cuando salió de aquí con tremenda paliza que le dieron- continuó

- me hubiera gustado verlo- dijo Sakura

- no, no lo creo, es más creo que te gustaría saber por que persona lo golpearon

Sakura pareció interesarse por el nuevo tema de conversación.

- ¿por quien?- preguntó

- pues por...- pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió

Sakura volvió a mirarla, las dos sabían quien era entonces Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo.

- no quiero verlo, invéntate alguna excusa por favor

Tomoyo la miró y asintió con la cabeza salió de la habitación escuchando de nuevo el timbre bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta encontrándose con:

- ¡necesito hablar con Sakura!- le dijo Shaoran a Tomoyo

- Sí, buenas noches Tomoyo, estoy bien gracias por preguntar

- ¿dónde está?

- está tomando una ducha- mintió

- bien pues... la espero- dijo sentándose en el sofá

- no creo que salga pronto

- no importa la espero- siguió insistiendo

Tomoyo lo miró, si nada había sentido él con aquel beso, entonces ¿qué hacia allí esperando a Sakura para poder hablar con ella?, así que le haría unas cuantas preguntas para enterarse un poco de los últimos acontecimientos.

- ¿es que no comprendes Shaoran?, ella no quiere verte, está dolida, no quiere contarme nada ¿qué le hiciste esta vez?- solo esperaba que no le saliera con un " ¿qué te importa?" y saliera del lugar

Shaoran la miró arrepentido

- demonios- susurro- yo no... ¡¿por qué siempre todo sale mal?!- dijo frustrado- yo no esperaba que reaccionara así

- ¿tú o ella?

- ella- afirmó- pensé que ella quería ese beso tanto como yo, ¿por qué reaccionó así?, ¿por qué me odia tanto?- preguntó mirando a Tomoyo

- ella no te odia es solo que, solo que te conoce demasiado bien

- si ella me conociera debería saber que por su culpa estoy como estoy, que estaba celoso de ese pobre diablo... por favor Tomoyo necesito hablar con ella es urgente.

- lo siento pero no creo que debas, deja que las cosas se calmen mañana podrás hablar con ella

- para mañana no podré entrar a su casa no me van a querer ver ni en pintura

- unos papás furiosos no van a detenerte ¿o si?

Shaoran la miró interesado

- ¿qué propones

- tu solo ve a tu casa relájate y yo veré que hacer

-no puedes dejarme con esta incertidumbre Tomoyo – dijo mientras esta lo sacaba de su casa

- claro que puedo, buenas noches Shaoran- y cerró la puerta- que descanses

Subió las escaleras ya era tarde y quería dormir pero entonces se encontró a Sakura allí

- ¿y que te dijo?

- ¿quién Shaoran?

- No, Eriol- dijo sarcástica

-creo que él debería decírtelo, en mi opinión deberían hablar los dos

yo no lo quiero ver- se defendió

pues tu lo conoces, no quedó muy convencido y es capaz de mover mar y tierra por hablar contigo

- pues no va a poder por que... por que no lo voy a dejar- y fue lo último que dijo pues entró a su habitación.

- ¿lista para irnos?- preguntó Sakura muy temprano y con sus cosas listas a la mañana siguiente.

Tomoyo aún traía pijama

- ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?- dijo viendo el reloj que marcaba las 11:00

- pues no pude dormir más, ¿qué dices ya nos vamos?

- ahora es temprano, necesito tomar un baño recoger mi ropa

- bueno entonces iré haciendo de desayunar

- mejor hay que desayunar fuera no quiero morir envenenada- dijo viendo de reojo a Sakura que sostenía una cuchara de madera

- ¿qué insinúas?, yo sé cocinar

- como tu dijiste, cuando las vacas mau...

atrévete a terminar y esta cuchara terminará en tu cabeza- le advirtió, aunque más bien parecía que la desafiaba

-esta bien pues, me rindo

- muy bien- sonrió- por cierto llamé a casa

- ¿qué tiene eso de bueno?

- pues... para mi mucho, pero para Shaoran nada

- ya "fuiste" con el chisme- dijo- eres una cobarde- dijo con malicia

- no soy cobarde

- cobarde no eres más que una cobarde- cantó Tomoyo

- está bien soy una cobarde- dijo dándole la razón- ya conocer el dicho: " a los locos, a los borrachos y a los mensos hay que seguirles la corriente"

- traidora... y cobarde- susurró Tomoyo

Sakura sonrió triunfal

-nos iremos a las 3:00 así que apresúrate a arreglar tus cosas

Tomoyo subió a su habitación sacó su celular antes de empacar haría unas llamadas.

-Sí, Nadeshco

- Tomoyo ¿qué es eso de que Sakura no quiere ver a Shaoran?

- Shaoran la besó- entonces escuchó un gritillo de emoción por parte de la mujer- pero lo que Sakura no sabe es que él sí quería ese beso

- Eso no nos lo dijo, solo que había hecho una estupidez

- bien lo que necesito es que cambien a Sakura de cuarto

- ¿cambiarla de cuarto?

- Sí, necesito que la cambien al cuarto que da al jardín principal el que tiene la guía cubriendo las escalerillas

- pero ¿por qué?

- después le cuento, póngase en contacto con Ieran e Hien

- ésta bien ¿pero que le diré?

-Que... que fumigaron, que en el jardín había abejas, Sakura odia las abejas

- bueno entonces hoy cambiaremos las cosas.

- entonces nos vemos hoy- y colgó y después marcó otro teléfono.

- ¿sí?- contestó desesperado

- espero que hayas dormido aunque sea un poco

- he sí, sí, si dormí- dijo con una risita nerviosa

- Si tu lo dices, bien, nos iremos a las 3:00 supongo que llegaremos allá a las 4:00 entra por la habitación que está enfrente a la terraza, llega como a las 9:00 a esa hora aun no ponen alarmas

- ¿por donde supones que voy a entrar?

- ¿cómo solías hacerlo siempre?, brincas la barda

oh...

bueno, creo que es todo, mas vale que lleves palabras ¿entiendes?

Eh... ¿no?

- no te vallas a quedar trabado, es cierto que las acciones valen más que mil palabras pero en este caso no sirve así que más te vale que llegues.

-bien.

Tomoyo colgó y terminó de arreglar su cuarto.

Sakura veía la televisión esperando a Tomoyo, valla que estaba aburrida.

-noticias, ya la vi, me cai gorda, aburrido, ¡que gordo esta!, que flojera – decía mientras cambiaba de canales.

- ya estoy lista- dijo Tomoyo con otra maleta de ropa limpia.

- bueno entonces ya vámonos

- Sí, ¿qué horas es?

-Las 5:00

-Bueno, ya vàmonos

Salieron y se encaminaron al coche pusieron un disco y se fueron cantando por el camino, gracias al cielo que no había aves ni carros a su alrededor... si no los hubieran matado.

Al llegar a la casa de los padres de Sakura todos se reunieron en el comedor iban a dar las 7:30 e iban a comenzar a cenar.

-¿y como les fue en su noche de parranda?- preguntó la madre de Sakura

Sakura y Tomoyo voltearon a verse entonces contestó

- pues...bien, yo me encontré con Rika y con Chiharu y... no se ayer yo no fui....- contestó Tomoyo dejándole las preguntas a Sakura pero antes le agregó- ...aunque Sakura tuvo una cita- dicho esto centró su atención en su palto, sin ver la mirada que Sakura le dirigía, ella no había mencionado nada de eso a sus padres.

- ¿tuviste una cita hija?, ¿y con quien¿, ¿cómo se llama el joven?- habló por primera ver Fujitaka

- pues sí, pero no era nada, solo fue una cita, no pasó nada más

- ¿y que tal el chico?

- ¿él? Pues... él, el era... he... no lo se, ni siquiera hablé con el por que Shaoran llegó y...- calló abruptamente sus padres no debían saber sobre "eso"

- ¿Shaoran?, ¿Shaoran sabia sobre su cita?

- pues no, pero llegó a la casa y realmente se veía muy mal después de tremenda paliza que... ups...- contestó Tomoyo con alevosía ella sabía que después de eso Sakura la querría matar mientras que los esposos Kinomoto se sentían curiosidad, miró a Sakura que la miraba con esas sonrisas que matan volvió a centrar su atención en su comida.

- ¿qué le pasó a Shaoran, Sakura?

- pues no lo sé, solo è lo que me dijo Tomoyo

Todos voltearon a ver a Tomoyo

- pues yo solo se lo que te dije que lo mandó a golpear Meiling

- oh sí, eso si me dijiste pero no me terminaste de decir

- pues... ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

- Sí- dijeron al unísono, Nadeshco, Sakura y Fujitaka

- pues por... por... por ti Sakura- dijo Tomoyo viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de los padres de Sakura y también en los ojos de su amiga más si embargo un rojo invadió sus mejillas y sus orejas

- pero... – trató de decir

- bueno chicas creo que ya es de noche y deben irse a dormir

- ¿dormir?, pero si no he acabado de...

- por cierto hija, tu cuarto lo fumigamos había abejas y ya sabes entonces el olor del fumigante

- ¿me cambiaron de cuarto?

- Sí es el primer cuarto ya sabes cual

- aborrezco ese cuarto, es muy frío

- tendrás que acostumbrarte- dijo Tomoyo mientras sub�a las escaleras en compañía de Sakura.

- ¿qué tal si salimos por la noche?

- ¿no tuviste suficiente con dos días?

- yo no salí dos días, solo tu, y bueno él

- sí, "el"

- bueno ¿qué dices?

- ¿ y a donde saldríamos?

- a dar una vuelta en coche

- está bien- Tomoyo siguió caminando a su cuarto y Sakura entró en la primer puerta.

Todas sus cosas ya estaban allí entró al baño y cepilló sus dientes y sacó algo de brillo y lápiz labial.

Se miró en el espejo y se dijo:

- Ah si lo mandaron golpear por mi culpa conociéndolo solo dijo eso para presumir pero pues ¿qué esperar de él?- dijo poniéndose el labial- pero él solo es un "junior" que cree que con su carita puede solucionar todo, yo le domostrarè que no es así- dijo poniéndose el brillo

- ¿a quien le demostrarás que?- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella

Ella brincó del susto cerrando los ojos y tirando el brillo.

- ¿¡ Ya se te hizo costumbre asustarme así?!

Shaoran rió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados

- ¿por donde entraste? Por que no creo que te hayan dejado... decía hablando rápidamente sin comprender muy bien sus palabras

- por la ventana

ah, por la ventana....¿¡Que por la ventana?!, ¡¿estás loco?!, pudiste caer..- decía Sakura

- pero no caí, aquí estoy- dijo acercándose a ella

- que bueno- dijo refiriéndose a que no le había pasado nada- pero a la vez muy malo

- ¿malo?

- sí, por que yo no te quiero ver así que te tendré que sacar

-no

- ¿no?

-No, tenemos que hablar sobre el...

- "eso" fue un error- dijo acercándose a la puerta

- no fue un error, ¿o es que no sentiste nada?

- ¿sentir algo?, ¿por qué debí sentir algo si tu... si tu no sentiste nada?

- ¿quién te asegura que no sentí ese beso?, deseaba ese beso y tu, tu de fuiste de mi lado

- ¿me fui de tu lado?, ¿¡Ahora eres la victima?!

- no soy la victima, solo que te pregunto ¿ Si ese beso no significo nada para ti?

-No...

- bien, ahora dímelo de frente

Sakura guardo silencio no podía decirle que no había sentido nada pero tampoco podía decir que le había gustado ese beso.

Shaoran sonrió y se acercó a Sakura a paso lento y la abrazó, pero ni siquiera Sakura lo sintió

- Anda deja de pensar en eso, deja de ser tan caprichuda y acepta la verdad

Sakura volteo a verlo, estaba tan cerca de ella.

... no...- susurró

por favor perdóname ¿sí?- susurró también y pegando su frente a la de ella, claro antes encorvándose un poco ya que Sakura era más bajita que él ¿o es que él estaba muy alto?

Sakura volvió a verlo a los ojos

- ¿no lo volverás a hacer?

- va a ser difícil por que me he vuelto adicto a tus labios

Sakura se sonrojó y pensó _"definitivamente si le va a dar diabetes"_bajó la mirada y la sonrisa de él se hizo más grande.

- _"ha si muy tímida la chica"_ ¿eso es un sí?

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo sonriéndole tímidamente.

Eriol miraba la puerta ¿a ver a que horas se dignaba Shaoran a salir? Entonces lo vio brincar desde la barda.

- hasta que

- vàmonos

Eriol lo miró parecía más feliz que antes de entrar entonces noto algo diferente prendió su auto y preguntó

- ¿Shaoran desde cuando acá utilizas el mismo color de lápiz labias que Sakura?

Shaoran se miró en el espejo se quitó el labial con los dedos y solo sonrió.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola!!!

¡¡Feliz año!!,, ahora los agradecimientos gracias a:

**serenity-princess**

**Kekoa-CCS**

**Chouri**

**belen1**

**Nagu-chan**

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**

**Dany**

**Kittysakurita **

**sakurakinomotodeli**

**Haruko Hinako **

**Cristie**

**karlawatery**

**Aome**

**rikachan**

Ojalà hayan disfrutado el capítulo y Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes en este año nuevo.

Prometo tratar de actualizar màs aprisa y creo que este cap�tulo compensa el tiempo, (creo que el cap�tulo màs cursi que he escrito), bueno.

Bueno hasta el próximo cap�tulo y... a s�,

¡¡dejen Reviews!!


	8. Solo amigos ¿o no?

**Capítulo 8**

**Solo amigos ... o ¿no?**

Sakura miraba por el balcón como se alejaban por primera vez en su vida iba a salir con Shaoran, no como amigos si no como alo más, suspiró, aun no podía creerlo era tan... increíble, sí esa era la palabra.

Se recostó en su cama se había olvidado que iba a salir con Tomoyo, ignorando claro que no iba a haber tal salida, Tomoyo solo quería que se encontrara algo... presentable.

Entonces tocaron la puerta. Sakura se levanto y abrió.

¿lista?

¿para que?

-íbamos a salir ¿no?

¿no?

- bueno, entonces me voy a dormir

- Sí

Tomoyo

¿no pasó nada mientras estabas sola?

¿qué... que podría haber pasado- preguntó nerviosa

- no se, quizás alguien entró por la ventana y te juró amor eterno o no mejor te propuso que te fugaras con él y que es tu príncipe azul y que te iba a llevar a...

- vino Shaoran y me pidió perdón.- interrumpiéndola

¿a si- preguntó¿no que no querías volver a verlo que...

- pero entró por la ventana

- pues hasta te vino bien por el cuarto que coincidencia ¿verdad?

Sakura guardó silencio

- _"es cierto"_ , claro que no, además no se ¿cómo Shaoran supo que me cambiaron de cuarto?

- pues, no se quizás lo vio en su...bola de cristal

Sakura la miraba

- o quizás sus amigos los extraterrestres te secuestraron mientras te maquillabas por que todo el labial lo traes corrido entonces...- Sakura abrió los ojos con temor y corrió al baño- y te exploraron el cerebro para saber... para saber... algo no... algo no muy importante y pues entonces encontraron que te cambiaste de habitación...- seguía diciendo y Sakura escuchado la gran imaginación de Tomoyo

- y le informaron a Shaoran y lo transportaron con la lucecita que sale por el inferior de la nave y...

- y ¿qué sucedió cuando despertaste?

- una experiencia muy extraña por que soñé que pasaba por el pasillo de tu habitación y escuchaba que Shaoran te decía que se verían mañana en La Roca, creo que es más creíble mi sueño ¿no crees- preguntó viendo a Sakura esquivando su mirada pero pues Sakura era la "mejor" para disimular

¿qué si me parece extraño, si muy raro... parece que despertaste a... a otro sueño, a una dimensión desconocida

- donde muy pocas cosas... ¡oye!... no voy a terminar de contar la historia de la shaoramensonave

¿la shaoramensonave¿y esa cual es?

- hasta la pregunta es necia, es la nave de Shaoran, pero pues esta menso así que por eso así se llama

- y... ¿menso por que?

- pues por que... pues por que está tonto

¡por que- preguntó nuevamente tratando de sacarse

- cuéntame tu

¿sobre que?

- tu di- dijo Tomoyo mirando sentada en la cama¿quizás a que vino a tu cuarto?

¿cómo... como...

¿qué como lo sé? Fácil, dijimos que íbamos a salir entonces escuché parte de su conversación- mintió

¿qué escuchaste?

- pues...

_¿y que¿Vas a decirles a tus padres?_

_¡por que debería hacerlo? –respondió Sakura_

_- pues no se, quizás para ¿que me dejen entrar y no estar subiendo siempre por la ventana?_

_Sakura sonrió_

_- pues ...- dijo con maldad_

_- no , ni pensarlo, estuve a punto de bajar no se como lo hacía cuando niño_

_- por que eras un loco, imprudente, insensato..._

_- aun estoy loco, pero por ti_

_Sakura sonrió irónicamente_

_- no; estas loco por subir hasta aquí es lo que pienso, lo que pensaba y lo que pensaré_

_- tu tenías la culpa de que yo subiera por las ventanas me dejabas afuera en el jardín_

_- no es cierto, tu tenías la culpa por que me hacías enojar_

_- no te hacía enoja, tu sola te enojabas_

_- no es cierto_

_- si es cierto_

_¡hay¡no voy a alegar contigo- dijo Sakura poniéndole fin a la discusión._

_- "mujer debías de ser" pensó Shaoran- bueno entonces_

_- entonces ¿qué?_

_¿qué vamos a hacer?_

_Sakura lo miró pensativa... esto se lo iba a decir a Tomoyo quizás ella le diera concejos... espera primero ¿qué diría¿qué Shaoran y ella eran pareja¡Claro que no�¡darle la razón a Tomoyo¡nunca! Sería mejor que se vieran fuera, no le daría tan pronto el crédito a Tomoyo ¿es que ella sabia que iban a terminar así tarde o temprano?..._

_¿Sakura te has quedado callada¿qué pasa?_

_- nada... pensaba que deberíamos vernos fuera de la casa_

_¿por qué- preguntó Shaoran extrañado_

_- dame tiempo para decirles_

_- bueno- dijo Shaoran no muy convencido- entonces vengo_

_- no, nos vemos en el lugar donde nos vayamos a ver- lo interrumpió_

_¿qué pasa?_

_- no pasa nada, ya te lo dije dame tiempo_

_¿en La Roca a las 8:00?_

_- allí estaré- dijo con una sonrisa_

-solo escuche eso – concluyó Tomoyo

Sakura la miraba apenada agradecía no estar en su habitación si no abría visto también lo que avía sucedido después de que ella le contestara.

¿por qué sabias que Shaoran y yo terminaríamos juntos?

¿por qué- preguntó nerviosa- pues... jajaja, por que es... intuición... con simplemente verlos se sabe que son el uno para el otro

Sakura la miraba, no sabia que pasaba pero no sabía lo que ella escondía

¿iras?

- debo ir

¿debes¿no quieres?

- si quiero –dijo con una sonrisa- aun no me explico como supo lo de la habitación pero en realidad no me importa por que si no, no hubiera pasado nada y estoy feliz- dijo con una sonrisa

-mmm... a mí me parece que estas enamorada- dijo picara¡ hay¡yo también quiero un novio!

- Shaoran no es mi novio

- entonces yo también quiero un amigo que me bese de esa manera parecía que te quería comer- dijo sin darse cuenta.

- ya algo me decía que no te iba a conformar solo con la mitad del chisme ¿verdad?

- no soy chismosa...

- soy / eres/ comunicativa – terminaron al unísono

- no me lo podía perder, debes comprender

- está bien, pero... mañana no podrás ir

¿por qué no? – preguntó alarmada¿no me puedes hacer esto- le reclamó

- si puedo

¿por qué- preguntó

- necesito una coartada- dijo ignorándola- pero... ¿qué puedo hacer?

¿Sakura?

¿cómo diablos me voy a salir sin que sospechen, necesitaré decir que voy a salir con... ¡Tomoyo!

¡qué- dijo dejando el peluche de Sakura¡yo no hice nada¡yo me porto bien!

Sakura la miró sin comprender

- muy bien- contestó quitándole importancia a algo que... simplemente no la tenia

- necesito que tengas una cita con alguien

¿qué- preguntó Tomoyo haciendo un gesto como si hablara de alguna profecía de Nostradamus hecha realidad ¿por qué yo?

- pues... ¿no que quieres un novio?

- si, pero

- nada de peros

Tomoyo le miraba no sabía que hacer por una vez más no sabía que decir y si no decía algo quedaría atrapada no en el cuarto, ni en la casa¡en una cita!

- mañana haremos esto...

A la mañana siguiente en la cocina se veía a Tomoyo aun en pijama, estaba sentada y miraba su cereal sin atreverse a comerlo aun pensaba en lo que había dicho Sakura.

¿cómo pude aceptar- se preguntó

- Buenos días- entró Sakura¿en donde están- preguntó refiriéndose a sus padres

- salieron dijeron que te dijera que llegarán por la tarde

- ah... bueno- se sentó en el pretil de la cocina y sacó una libretita con algunos nombres- veamos quien estará libre hoy

Tomoyo gimió y pegó su frente al desayunador

- mmm... ¿qué tal Zhang?

¿el jetòn? Me odia

¿a Fang?

-él, le gusta a Chiharu- mencionó claro que Sakura no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en el baño aquella noche.

- hay si fueras ella y gracias al cielo que no lo eres, no le importaría

- da igual

- bueno entonces... La lagartija

- no sabemos su nombre, además ese es tuyo

- un regalo de mi para ti; Aoshi

- muy motorola para mi

Sakura suspiró rendida

¿ves por que no tienes novio?

- no tengo la culpa- se defendió

- ya se con quien- gritó¡con Eriol!

¿qué?

- si mira el horita no tiene pareja y tu tampoco y...

- no definitivamente no

-ándale, además bien que le gustas

- a él le gusta _"o gustaba" _Chiharu

- allí est�, se le gustó ella que no le gustes tu, el otro día si que lo dejaste confundido

- no

- por favor, hazlo por mi- dijo con una sonrisa suplicante

Tomoyo la miró resignada y suspiró con pesar

- te voy a odiar por lo que me queda de vida

¿eso es un si?

- muy a mi desgracia

¡que bien! Ahora mismo lo voy a llamar- y se marchó a su habitación

¿si? Preguntó la voz detrás del teléfono

¿Eriol?

¿Sakura, Shaoran no está pero lleva su...

- no quiero hablar con él, quiero hablar contigo- lo interrumpió

¿conmigo?

- pero a lo que me dijo ustedes...

- quiero que salgas con Tomoyo

¿qué salga con Tomoyo- preguntó con voz entrecortada y llena de sorpresa

- Si, supongo que Shaoran te contó

- un... poco- aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa

- pues bien, necesito una coartada y pues Tomoyo acepto

Pero Eriol no contestó y pues el que calla otorga

- nos vemos en La Roca te vas con Shaoran adiós- y colgó

Eriol colgó el teléfono ¿por qué ella había aceptadoél conocía a Tomoyo y sabía que ella no lo haría solo por hacerlo... aun recordaba la conversación con Shaoran sobre ella.

_¿así que ella te dijo eso?_

_- sí_

_- no entiendo que es lo que te tiene así_

_- es que, ella es... es...no se diferente a todas las chicas a las que he conocido ella es... es ella sin importar lo que le digan..._

_- definitivamente, ya se cual es el diagnostico_

_¿diagnostico?_

_- te ha dado la extraña enfermedad de la que muchos han padecido y Tomoyo tiene la culpa_

_Eriol seguía sin entender_

_¿qué?_

_- idiotitis_

_¿qué?_

_- si Tomoyo es buena consolando en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero... ambos la conocemos, ella no es para el amor_

_Eriol lo miró salir; Tomoyo era el problema era cierto ella misma lo dec�a ella no era para el amor._

La mañana pasó rápidamente y mientras que el reloj marcaba las 4:00, y Tomoyo se quejaba

- aun faltan cuatro horas¿por qué debemos ver que te vas a poner- decía mientras veía que la montaña de ropa crecía en la cama

- pues por que de seguro van a estar muchas chicas de Shaoran en La Roca y no quiero que piensen que yo soy la mas... simple

- no eres simple, si a Shaoran le gustaste es más te ama

- pues sí, pero no neguemos que el ha salido

- a el le gustaste por ser como eres

¿tu crees?

- no, solo lo estoy diciendo por decir- dijo sarcástica

- Tomoyo no me estas ayudando

- saber que lo digo en serio

Después de una larga hora se transportaron al cuarto de Tomoyo; Sakura ya había escogido su ropa.

- listo

¿tan rápido¿así te vas a vestir para tu cita?

- sí- dijo con unos jeans en la mano y en la otra una blusa¿qué tiene de malo?

-Nada- contestó simplemente

Tomoyo la miró

- ya sé que no te gusta lo que me voy a poner pero realmente no importa por que no es una cita normal y además no tengo que vestirme diferente

Sakura sonrió

- yo no dije nada

Tomoyo gruñó.

La tarde se torno aburrida cuando Sakura empezó a sacar la ropa de Tomoyo, ella tenía raspón , la ropa que había sacado no le había gustado para nada y le había "recomendado" que escogiera otra; pero como Tomoyo hubiera dicho hace unos minutos "me obligó".

- si te pones esto, estaría mejor

Tomoyo jugaba en su laptop había dejado de oírla hacia media hora

.- si los ingleses fueron destruidos – dijo celebrando- Sakura al fin pasé el nivel...- pero al voltear a verla esta se dio cuenta de que la estaba ignorando y la miraba furiosa- oh, eso esta... lindo, si muy lindo

¿me estabas ignorando- preguntó, aunque parecía un reclamo

- he ¿no?

- yo que me ofrezco a ayudarte de buena voluntad

- mas bien me obligaste- susurró

¿qué�¿qué te obligue!

- oye Sakura

¿qué!

- se te hace tarde ya son las 6:00

- da igual que espere- pero entonces reaccionó- las 6:00 ¡se me hace tarde- y salió de la habitación

¡yupi! Por fin libre voy a ponerme a pasar al...

¡Tomoyo ya deja ese aparato- gritó Sakura

- hay voy, hay voy- dijo apagando su computador y se dispuso a cambiarse.

15 minutos después...

Tomoyo estaba en la sala ya arreglada y estaba de nuevo en su computador, Sakura no le diría nada por que estaba demasiado ocupada arreglándose pero...

Sakura estaba quieta en el centro de su habitación había acabado de recordad lo que había dicho no hace mucho. A pesar de encontrarse feliz ahora se sentía confundida, realmente ya no sabía ni que pensar

- Sakura ¿ya estas lista?

- he, si, ya voy- contestó mecánicamente

Bajaron las escalera; "extrañamente" sus padres no habían llegado pero ni siquiera lo notó su mente era un remolino ¿por qué tenía que recordarlo justo ahora?

Tomoyo manejaba iban en silencio, un silencio que no soportaba pero no podía hacer nada por que veía que Sakura andaba en otro planeta, eso la extrañó porque pensó que estaría feliz como esa mañana pero ahora se veía confundida.

Entonces llegaron a La Roca entonces se encontraron a Shaoran y a Eriol que al verlas fueron a su encuentro

Shaoran fue a abrirle la puerta a Sakura y esta solo sonrió levemente

- hola hermosa- sonrió galante pero ella solo contestó

- hola

Tomoyo y Eriol miraron a la pareja al parecer Shaoran se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría a su amiga; no, no era su amiga ella era algo más.

- adelántense nosotros iremos en un momento – dijo Shaoran sin mirarlos solo miraba fijamente a Sakura pero esta ni cuenta se daba

Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo desaparecieron decidió hablar.

¿qué te pasa¿reaccionaron mal?

Sakura reaccionó

- no, no claro que no, bueno aun no se los he dicho

- entonces ¿qué te tiene así- preguntó

- es solo que- suspiró- no creo que esto esté bien

- tu sabes mi opinión sobre mentirles a tus padres pero pues...

- no me refiero a eso, si no a nosotros

- yo no le veo el problema- dijo sorprendido

- yo no quiero que seas mi trofeo

¿tu trofeo- no entendía nada

- si no quiero andarte presumiendo como si te hubiera ganado y... y yo no quiero ser una más que se agregue a tu colección cuando te aburra

Shaoran la miraba sin entender

¿crees que soy un trofeo- preguntó algo dolido

¿vez? Esto no está bien, esto solo arruinará nuestra amistad y nuestros tam...

- no eres una más de mi colección, tal como no soy un trofeo, si crees que voy a dejarte que me presumas estas equivocada ese lujo me lo doy yo, yo presumo a mi novia no ella a mi

Sakura lo veía absorta por primera vez estaba escuchando a Shaoran hablar autoritariamente sin una pizca de burla.

- pero...

- pero nada, no pienses sobre eso solo vive el momento- entonces le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y caminaron hacia La Roca y se sentaron en una mesa diferente había más... silencio.

Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura y entrelazò sus dedos con los de ella y empezó a susurrarle.

¿por qué pensaste eso?

- fue una tontería lo siento

¿es una tontería que te ame de esta manera? No se ni como ni cuando solo lo supe el día que te viste con eso tipejo.

¿con Yukito?

- como se llame

¿estabas celoso- comentó pícara

- y es culpa tuya

¿culpa mía?

- sí gracias a ti y por primera vez sentí esa maldita enfermedad

Sakura sonrió y declaró

- eres muy cursi

¿soy cursi- preguntó- ninguna de mis ex me lo había dicho antes

- pues claro que no por que si tu les decías "baila el tuvo" con mucho gusto lo hacían, te cumplían todos tus caprichos.

- y tu no- y de nuevo susurró- es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti

Sakura volteo a verlo pero no pudo por que unos labios se toparon con los suyos. Ahora ya no prensaba solo sentía estuvo a punto de perderle solo por unos estúpidos temores pero ahora estaba segura

- valla Shaoran que suerte encontrarte aquí- dijo la voz de un hombre, Shaoran se separó de ella y volteo a ver al hombre con el que hablaba su "novio" que bien se escuchaba suyo y solo suyo.

Aunque no escuché solo vio que Shaoran sonrió de esa manera que la volvía loca y solo se limitó a sonreír mientras el la veía estaba segura que ni no hubiera sido por el hombre le hubiera saltado encima.

Al parecer el hombre solo le dijo unas cuantas cosas por que rápido se fue.

Cuando desaparecía de su vista Shaoran le sonrió y dijo.

- te amo

Sakura volteo a verlo y dijo

- creo que la cerveza ya se te subió

¿crees que estoy borracho?

- puede ser, quizas lo mas seguro es que quien sabe

- ya no tomaré entonces ¿quieres- le dijo ofreciéndole su cerveza

- no gracias, soy la conductora resignada

¿que no es designada?

- si pero se escucha más dramático

Shaoran solo sonrió negando con la cabeza entonces levantó la vista y vio a Jonah, el sabía que gustaba de Sakura entonces su brazo nuevamente se posó sobre los hombros y la abrazó más.

Jonah sabía que eran amigos y podía ir e invitar a Su novia y no quería.

¿qué pasa?

- nada ¿es que no puedo abrazarte?

¿a quien viste- dijo volteando a donde momentos antes Shaoran había visto entonces vio a Meiling hablando con alguien no veía bien entonces vio como volteo a verlos

- esa tonta ¿cómo se atrevió a ponerte una mano enzima- susurró

- bueno...- guardo silencio¿en cual de las dos ocasiones¿cuándo me beso? O ¡Cuando me mandó golpear?

- bueno en las dos ocasiones solo que en la segunda no tanto pero que atrevida por no decir otra cosa – dijo aun- diablos ¿es quien creo que es?

- si – contestó secamente Shaoran – pero hoy estas conmigo- dijo acercándose a ella buscando sus labios pero Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa entonces

- Hola

-Hola – contestó apartándose de Shaoran y jugando con la cerveza de este último

Shaoran se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón de la mesa y se dedicó a mirar a otro lado mientras Sakura permanecía callada escuchando como Jonah la invitaba a salir

- es que no puedo

- no quedaré muy contesto y haré todo lo posible por un si

- es que tengo novio- contestó algo aburrida de que siguiera queriendo conquistarla

Shaoran sonrió aun mirando a otro lado pero pues todos sabían ¿Shaoran y Sakura¡jamás! Por que ellos eran los mejores amigos pero ahora era diferente.

- pues yo no lo veo ...- dijo sonriendo pero entonces vio a Shaoran como la abrazaba y lo miraba como "piérdete enano" y sonreía cínicamente – a menos que...

- bingo- contestó- _"te has ganado una patada en los..._

_- _bueno entonces creo que me voy adiós Saku y adiós Shaoran

_- _adiós Jonah

_- _fuiste muy malo- dijo ella cuando el chico se había marchado

_- _¿yo malo- preguntó- la mala fuiste tu

_- _¿yo?

_- _si no me dejaste besarte, si lo hubiera hecho te abrías ahorrado toda tu "animada" platica con ese chaparro

_- _yo también estoy chaparra

_- _es diferente

_¿_por que es diferente?

- hola Shaoran.- sonrió Megumi – escuché que Meiling te cortó

Shaoran volteo a verla ¿es que no lo dejarían disfrutar la noche con su novia?

- es una larga historia

Entonces Megumi se sentó primero viendo a Sakura, Shaoran aun la abrazaba pero esto pasó desapercibido por la chica,

- yo tengo tiempo

- pero, es que verás Megumi yo no puedo estoy...

- no creo que a ella le moleste ¿verdad Sakura?

- no claro que no ¿por qué debería importarme? Solo soy la amiga de Shaoran, platiquen ustedes yo ya me voy- Shaoran estaba confundido, Sakura tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba.

- Sakura por favor...

- no quédate a platicar, no te preocupes buscaré a Tomoyo y nos vamos.

Shaoran se levantó para ir con ella pero Megumi lo tomó del brazo.

- déjala

- es que no entiendes Megumi, ella es mi novia- Megumi lo miró sorprendida

- entonces es cierto lo que dice Meiling , que desperdicio

- No me interesa escucharte - Dijo levantándose y buscando a Sakura la vio donde estaba Eriol y Tomoyo

- vamonos

¿qué pasó?

- después te cuento

- Sakura debemos hablar

¿yo, no tu debes ir y hablar con Megumi

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la sacó a otro lugar

¿por qué reaccionaste así, yo no me comporté de esa manera cuando hablabas con el enano ese

- yo solo te daba privac�a, para todos siempre voy a ser tu amiga

¡no me importan los demás¡Solo tu¡solo me importas tu!

Sakura lo miró y suspiró

- esto es...

- ... una locura lo se- terminó Shaoran

El silencio se formo entre los dos

¿qué haremos¿ignorar lo que está pasando aquí?

- no... es que... no me controlé... no debí hablarte así

- escuché bien, es la segunda vez que te disculpas- dijo Shaoran pasándole un brazo por los hombros- tiempo record para una segunda disculpa y más si es para mi

Sakura solo sonreía

- espera, antes de entrar ¿nada de celos?

- trataré

Shaoran sonrió

- pido demasiado- sonrió aun mas- creo que debemos hacerlo, si queremos que esto resulte

- ya te lo dije lo intentaré, pero tu también

- hecho- dijo tomándola de la barbilla y alzándola un poco- Te amo- dijo observando su rostro

- y yo a ti- dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa

Shaoran buscó sus labios y de nuevo los reclamó suyos, no le importaban cuantas personas estuvieran detrás de ellos, ni a cuantas no les gustara su relación, ahora solo importaba lo que sentían, solo él y ella... pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Continuará...

Después de algún tiempo estoy aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo, bien pronto va a ser día de San Valentín, (que divertido y yo sin novio), bueno aquí se los dejo, todo suyo, espero que pasen un feliz día de San Valentín, (yo espero no aburrirme) pero antes... ¡21 reviews! En un solo capítulo �¡que alegría! Gracias, gracias, gracias a:

kittysakurita

serenity-princess

Kekoa-CCS

Sakume Nohara

belen

sakurita lee

sakurita86

Dany

sakura k

sakurakinomotodeli

Cristy-girl

Meg kimberle

°Fairy of the watery°

dark0nline

osashe

Norma

Yarumi – san

Undine

Chouri

Maigi

anna

Creo que me van a querer matar por dejarlo así nuevamente pero pensaba hacerlo más largo pero me dio algo de... pereza pasarlo a mi compu y mas ahora que tengo tanta tarea por hacer, (malditos maestros), pero bueno también respecto a lo de Asuka, pues a mi me dijeron que la pagina había caducado, que a pesar de nosotros actualizábamos la pagina Asuka no lo hacía así que simplemente fue retirada después de un año de este anuncio. También lo de Meiling y Yue, pues... Meiling tiene la pinta de ser malcriada y caprichuda y Yue él, bueno él a mi opinión tiene cara de sargento mal pagado; actualizare lo más rápido que pueda... aun no empiezo el siguiente capitulo creo que debo preguntar algo primero¿quieren Eriol x Tomoyo?

Hasta la próxima y dejen reviews


	9. Nota

Hola!

Esta es una pequeña nota por parte mia veran yo tambièn he decidido dejar los fics, ...

No que se creen a mi no se me pegò esa locura veràn se que tengo mas de un mes sin subir capitulo pero, no he tenido muchas ideas y solo tengo como un 50 por ciento ¿lo subo as�? O ¿me dan tiempo para hacerlo con calidad?

Atte: Mabe.

Solo espero que no me borren por esta pequeña nota.

Chao


	10. ¿y si no le gusta?

Capitulo 9

¿y si no le gusta?

"nos vamos acá aquí hay sombra- dijo Sakura extendiendo una manta debajo de un árbol cercano"

"aquí nos van a pegar"

"no, no nos pegan"- dijo sentándose y buscando a Shaoran "me voy a aburrir aquí"- susurro

"¿por..."

"pues, por que tu y Shaoran derraman miel ayer que íbamos en el carro parecían que..."

"puedes decirle a Eriol que te haga compañía"- pero guardo silencio al ver que Tomoyo solo agachaba la cabeza -" ¿y ahora que paso?"

"pues..."- suspiro- "puras fallas"- sonrío queriendo salir del tema

"ahora me vas a contar"

"no paso nada solo..."

"¿solo? "

Sakura la miró, su mirada tenía algo diferente parecía asustada.

"me estas asustando"

"pues..."empezando a relatarlo lo sucedido.

"_Cuando ustedes quedaron afuera hablando afuera pues, Eriol y yo entramos, nos sentamos donde siempre y todo parecía bien como siempre, estábamos alegrándonos de que ustedes dos estaban juntos de nuevo. No se de donde salió pero él dijo que a él le gustaba alguien... _"

Sakura sospechaba "algo" por el rumbo del relato de Tomoyo; pero no todo es lo que parece así que decidió terminar de escucharlo.

"_A mí me gusta una chica"- saco Eriol de repente_

"_¿A sí?" pregunte "¿y ella sabe que estas aquí...conmigo? es decir, después me pasa cada cosa o me vienen a reclamar o..." _

"_ella nunca lo haría" _

_Me sorprendí ante estas palabras Eriol me miraba diferente es mas nunca creí que alguien pusiera tanta atención a lo que decía ni siquiera Sakura lo hacia._

"_¿la conozco?" pregunte temerosa de saber la respuesta no quería ser... _

"_mas de lo que crees"afirmo él _

_Sonreí tratando de cambiar el tema tan incomodo para mi y pregunté_

" _¿dónde se habrán metido?"_

"_Esta aquí en estos momentos"contesto el ignorando mi pregunta _

_¿"¿Quién?"- pregunte me había perdido en la conversación que yo misma había comenzado_

" _La chica de mis sueños"_

"_¿A sí?¿, ¿Dónde?"- pregunte haciéndome la loca y mirando para todos lados_

"_esta sentada aquí junto a mí"dijo mirando al mismo lado que yo _

_Yo volteé al lado opuesto donde me encontraba y a su lado izquierdo._

"_yo no veo a nadie, creo que té estas volviendo esquizofrénico, solo que a las ves de escuchar voces ver a las personas... " _

"_¿por qué haces esto?" _

"_¿hacer que?"_

"_esto" _

"_por favor no me pidas esto, eres mi amigo soy tu amiga solo hay..." _

"_estoy enamorado de ti Tomoyo" _

_Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos por unos instantes._

"_una palabra muy fuerte" _

"_Es lo que siento por ti, me encantas, me fascinas..." _

"_¿por qué yo entre tantas, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo?" _

"_por que eres la persona que buscaba desde hace tiempo estoy tan seguro, como todo lo que tienen esos dos de futuro juntos" _

"_Estoy loca ¿lo sabes, soy rara, solo hablo puras tonterías soy..."_

"_toda tu me fascinas, no te cambiaria nada por que... así como eres... como me enamore de ti" _

_Sentí un nudo en la garganta ¿por qué era así, no quería lastimarlo, siempre había sido mi amigo, el no merecía una carga tan molesta como lo soy yo._

"_No es justo que me hagas esto" _

"_¿por qué?" _

"_por que no" _

"_¿por qué no?" _

"_¿por qué haces esto?" _

"_por que exijo una explicación" _

"_una explicación que no tengo por lo tanto no te la puedo dar". Mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse lo sentía. Sentía que de un momento a otro las lagrimas saldrían, lo que menos quería era que me viera llorar._

"_Solo contéstame una pregunta, pero quiero que me la contestes con la verdad" _

_Solo asentí levemente_

"_¿quieres casarte algún día?" _

"_claro, no quiero quedarme sola toda mi vida"- conteste sin pensar _

"_allí esta" _

"_solo... dame tiempo" _

"_a ti te doy todo lo que quieras, si quieres te doy todo el tiempo que necesites" _

"_dame una semana" _

"_¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?"_

"_piénsalo ¿cuándo se cumple una semana?" _

"Así que por eso iban tan callados los dos"

Tomoyo solo miraba el juego

"tengo miedo"

"¿sobre que?"

"no quiero tener una relación con él"

"¿por qué no?"

"por que tengo miedo, de llegar a sentir algo por el y después no poder alejarme de el, tengo miedo de no sentir algo real."

Sakura miraba a Tomoyo, ella también sentía el mismo miedo generalmente, pero con Shaoran era diferente.

"y si lo dejo cuando empiece a sentir algo por él que pasará si me equivoco, si en realidad él era el amor de mi vida"

"has lo que creas correcto"

"Hola chicas"- dijo Shaoran- "que bueno que viniste"

Eriol venia detrás de él, los dos tenían uniformes de soccer

"ni creas que me vas a abrazarme así, primero tomas un baño"- dijo Sakura haciéndose para atrás escapando de un Shaoran todo sudado

Tomoyo aun permanecía en silencio ¿qué haría?

Mientras Eriol "miraba" a la pareja pero solo veía a Tomoyo

"creo que entonces tendremos que irnos"-dijo Shaoran al ver a Sakura detrás de un árbol, si fuera otra ocasión abría corrido hasta atraparla y después comérsela a besos pero ahora... estaba cansado

"Sí, creo que deberíamos irnos- Apoyo Eriol"

Sakura sonrió triunfal y al ver a los dos chicos marcharse...

"Tomoyo vamonos"-pero esta no respondía "¿Tomoyo?"

"¿he?...¿qué?"

"vamonos"

"a, si, ya voy"

Sakura caminaba entre los árboles del parque entonces...

"Te atrapé"- dijo una voz y unos brazos la rodearon "_mas vale maña que fuerza_"

"... te odio..."

"yo también te amo Saku"- dijo Shaoran en un susurro y en su oído

"malo, malo"se quejaba Sakura, Shaoran estaba todo sudado ahora ella le servia de toalla

"Así no solo yo tendré que tomar un baño"

"Eriol también tomaría uno"

"he allí el problema"dijo con una sonrisa seductora y ahora mirándola de frente "no quería bañarme solo"

"pervertido" dijo Sakura algo sonrojada a lo que él sonrió

"¿me das un beso?"- dijo pegando su frente en la de ella

"... pues..."

Shaoran sonrió y la besó, bajando sus brazos a la cintura de ella y achicando el espacio entre los dos

"debí decirte algo" dijo al separarme

"¿qué, ¿qué me amas?"

"pues... si, pero, no era eso"

"¿a no?"

"pues, desde ayer tengo síntomas de gripe"

Shaoran la miró con sorpresa

"si, si debiste habérmelo dicho ahora tu eres la mala"

Sakura sonrió

"¿me das un beso?"

Shaoran se acercó a ella pero antes de besar sus labios se detuvo, ella estaba enferma podría contagiarlo, pero ya la había besado antes..."ya que" – dijo acercándose para besarla

"¡hey ustedes!" Exclamó Tomoyo-" dejen eso, que ya nos vamos" Eriol la seguía con su mochila al hombro

"¿por qué todos son malos conmigo?"-dijo Shaoran pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura

"hoy te levantaste con el piel izquierdo"

"ya lo creo"- dijo Shaoran empezando a caminar hacia fuera del campo

Después de una empalagosa despedida "según Tomoyo" llegaron a su casa.

Tomoyo subió a su habitación ella sabia lo que ocurriría esa tarde.

"hija, queremos hablar contigo"

"¿conmigo?" pregunto extrañada, sus padre sonaban muy serios seria que ya sabían lo de ella y...

"Es mejor que te sientes querida"dijo su madre

... ¿ahora que les diría, ella no les quería mentir pero no estaba segura de cómo decirles que...

"hija su sabes que hace una semana estuviste en el hospital"

"si ¿qué tiene que ver?"

"antes de que salieras el doctor nos recomendó que... partiéramos a Suiza, lo estuvimos reconsiderando y aceptamos hace unos días"

"¿aceptaron que?"- pregunto en un murmullo no quería dejar su vida, no quería dejar a Shaoran

"partiremos a Suiza el fin de semana"

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no quería irse, no quería.

"Esos son 2 días"- dijo su madre sentándose a su lado

"no me quiero ir"

"debes hacerlo, allá hay tecnología mas avanzada para tu enfermedad, además te servirán de vacaciones"

"no ¡no quiero irme!"- grito subiendo a su habitación no fue con Tomoyo ya que tampoco era el mejor momento para hablar con ella.

"¿si?"

"Necesito que vengas"- dijo con voz entrecortada "te necesito aquí ahora"

"¿qué sucede?"

"por favor"dijo, su voz se escuchaba llorosa

"iré en unos momentos"- dijo Shaoran- "Te amo"y colgó

Sakura abrazó su peluche, no quería irse y mucho menos ahora.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Shaoran entro por el balcón.

"¿qué paso?"- preguntó suavemente y sentándose en el borde de la cama

"me voy" contesto en un susurro

Shaoran la miró en silencio no dijo nada, él ya lo sabia, pero... lo había olvidado hacia unos días.

Sakura al escuchar su silencio entendió todo

"¡tu lo sabias, me siento tan usada como... como...No"

"No era quien para decírtelo, le correspondía a tus padres"

"no quiero irme"-dijo abrazándose a él "no quiero dejarte" "ni yo a ti"dijo acariciando su cabello "no dejaré que te vallas no dejaré que te alejen de mi"

"¿cómo lo harás? Tu también te vas"

"Eso era una sorpresa pero creo que la situación lo amerita el Lunes entro a trabajar con nuestros padres"

"¿el Lunes, yo el Lunes ya no estaré aquí"dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo

"ya no llores"dijo levantando su cara "ya ves ya quedaron tus ojos rojos"

"¿qué haremos?"

"vamonos juntos"- dijo por respuesta y con una sonrisa

"¿fugarnos?"- dijo ella sorprendida y con media sonrisa

"bueno, si no te parece podemos... casarnos"

"¿casarnos?"

"Sí, cásate conmigo"

"no quiero que digas eso solo por que no me valla, quiero que lo digas cuando lo sientas y con... con la persona correcta"termino con la voz cortada

"pero..."

"gracias por venir"no quería seguir hablando con el sobre eso

Shaoran solo sonrió como siempre, con esa sonrisa podría conquistar a cualquiera y la beso entendiendo que no era el mejor momento.

"buenas noches"dijo Sakura "sueña conmigo"

"siempre lo hago"

Sakura sonrió

"nos vemos mañana"

"hasta luego"

"no olvides que mañana iremos al centro comercial"- dijo Sakura viendo a Shaoran empezando a bajar por el balcón

"pero mañana hay partido y..."

"prometieron ir con nosotras"dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo "pero..."

"no hay pero que valga, no puedo creer que prefieras estar sentado frente a un televisor a ver monitos corriendo y medio matándose por un balón que parece tener vida propia"

"pero..."

"además solo algunos jugadores son guapos pero... eso ya me hace pensar mal..."

"esta bien, esta bien, iremos ¿contenta?"

"mucho"

"pasamos por ustedes"

"Adiós"

"ya no llores"

"no lo haré"

"Te amo"

"Yo a ti"

"Sueñas conmigo"

"ya vete"

"esta bien yo ya me voy, ya que me corres que otra me queda"

"¿estas atorado?"

"ehm... sí"- admitió

Sakura sonrió y se acercó para ayudarlo a bajar, ya que bajó Sakura se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar tendría solo dos días mas con él ¿seria mejor que les dijera a sus padres sobre su relación de ella y del joven Lee?

No lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas; no creía que sus padres se pusieran felices por que ella mantenía una relación mas allá de una simple amistad con el hijo de sus amigos y de sus socios.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo hablaba con Nadeshko y Fujitaka.

"¿así que ya le dijeron, ¿cómo reaccionó?"

"como esperábamos"

"ahora depende de ellos, si ella termina con, la relación, todo se vendrá abajo"

"debe haber algo que podamos hacer, conociendo lo impulsiva que es tu hija"

Tomoyo miraba la discusión de los padres de su amiga

"Solo quedan dos días, lo mas seguro es que mañana vayamos al centro comercial"

"será lo mejor, yo quiero boda, y no se como van a hacerle esos muchachos deben encontrar una manera"

Al día siguiente en el centro comercial Sakura y Shaoran paseaban cogidos de las manos mientras Tomoyo y Eriol hablaban normalmente

Entonces al pasar por una tienda de televisores y todo eso, en un escaparate en una pantalla plana de... no se cuantas pulgadas el partido, Shaoran al verlo se quedó parado ahora olvidando donde estaba y con quien

"¿Shaoran?"

"¿si?"

"vamonos"

"hey"-pero no se movía

Tomoyo miraba como varios chicos que pasaban por allí se quedaban viendo como hipnotizados el televisor.

"¿Shaoran? Anda vamonos"

"anda tu, de aquí no me muevo anda ¿si? Por favor"dijo mirándola con ojos tristes

"eres un chantajista"

"por favor"

Sakura volteo a ver a Tomoyo que la miraba con una cara de "yo no se ni me veas a mi" la cual no le ayudaba, buscó a Eriol pero... ¿el también, se preguntó al verlo viendo el también el partido, regresó su mirada a Shaoran

"esta bien"

"pero Saku, yo te traje prometo pasar... ¿qué dijiste?"

"que si, nos vemos aquí a las 4:00 p.m"

"OK"

"Vamos Tomoyo"

"¡Te amo!"- gritó Shaoran

Después miraron por donde se iban las chicas, Shaoran miró nuevamente la pantalla y le dijo a Eriol.

"vamos"- dijo caminando por el lado contrario a ellas.

Mientras por el otro pasillo Sakura se quejaba

"es un tonto, no puedo creer que prefiera ver un tonto partido de soccer a estar conmigo"

"vele el lado bueno, te trajo y lo vas a ver a las 4:00, después iremos al cine, además piensa lo incomodo que es para ellos que vengan de compras con nosotras"

"pero"

"ya no te quejes ¿ahora a donde vamos?"

"no se, yo creo que vamos a ir con ellos a comer así que... ¿qué hacemos?"

"pues..."- dijo Tomoyo mirando a los lados -"vamos de compras"

"no, no quiero cargar bolsas"

"¿así que era eso?"- dijo mientras reía

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"no se cual ¿qué tal si no le gusta el que escoja?"- decía Shaoran

"solo compra uno que creas que es el indicado estoy seguro de que a ella le gustara por que tu se lo darás"contestó Eriol "¿tu crees?"

"claro"

"pero..."

"a ella le gustará por que tú se lo darás"- repitió nuevamente

Shaoran suspiró y los miró nuevamente

"espero encontrar uno antes de las 4:00"

"yo también espero lo mismo"

"oye ¿y que?"

"¿qué, de que?"

"¿qué a pasado con tu ya sabes quien?"

"ah... pues... nada, solo he obtenido evasivas"

"no la presiones tanto y bájale a la velocidad, no quieras ir tan rápido, tampoco la acoses, ya sabes como se pone si solo le están llamando las 24h., del días y no le dan espacio para respirar"

"ok"- decía Eriol aprendiendo de uno de los mejores, no es que el fuera aprendiz pero... ¿quién era mejor que Shaoran Lee?

"creo que es este, he encontrado el indicado"- dijo mirándolo por ultima vez antes de dárselo a la señorita que lo atendía. "justo a tiempo, ahora vamos a encontrarnos con ellas, espero que no se enfurezca contigo?"

"¿qué? ¿qué no me veo "_bonito_"?"- dijo mirándose en el reflejo de un vidrio del pasillo por donde caminaban

"yo no le hago a es, creo que solo Sakura podrá opinas sobre "_eso_""- dijo señalando su cabeza

"ok, ok"- dijo mirando a Sakura de espaldas, Tomoyo que estaba enfrente a él al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida y su boca se abrió levemente

"¿qué?"- preguntó Sakura al ver la reacción de su amiga pero...

"te extrañé"- dijo una voz, mientras le daba la vuelta y escondía su cara en el hombro de ella

"Shaoran"- dijo ella sorprendida "solo fue una hora"

"pero te extrañé mucho"dijo ahora mirándola de frente

"¿qué... que te hiciste?"- dijo horrorizada

"¿te refieres a estos?"- dijo señalando unos rayos dorados sobre su cabello castaño- "se quitan con el agua"

"menos mal"- dijo con una sonrisa "por que si no, ahora mismo ibas a que te cortaran el cabello"

"¿tan mal me veo?"- en ese momento unas carcajada de Tomoyo se escuchó

"creo que eso responde tu pregunta"

"bueno pues... si tu lo dices ¿y ahora a donde vamos?"

"pues a comer tengo hambre"

"pues vamos a comer entonces"

"¿de que tienes ganas?"- le preguntó Sakura a Shaoran y este le pasaba un brazo por los hombres

"mmm... de un... ¿beso?"

"yo no se donde venden"dijo Sakura "¿otra cosa?"

"sal esta noche conmigo y si todo sale bien le diremos a tus padres sobre nuestra relación"

"¿y volver a tener una escena vergonzosa como la de esta mañana?"

"tu tuviste la culpa al no decirles que ya no estábamos molestos"

"sí, eso si"

"¿entonces?"

"si, si quiero salir contigo pero..."

"¿por qué siempre hay un pero?"

" es que estuve pensando que tal que se molestan por que estoy contigo es decir eres hijo de sus mejores amigos y socios"

"nosotros también éramos muy buenos amigos"

"aun lo somos"

"pero nos queremos, no pueden impedirlo"

"esta bien, les diremos esta noche después de ir a ¿cenar?"

"si tu quieres"

Sakura sonrió y miró a Tomoyo y a Eriol

"iremos a comer... pizza"

"no, no pizza no"- grita Tomoyo- "vamos a comer... comida árabe"

"¿árabe?"

"si" pero al ver la cara desganada de todos"la pizza suena bien"

Entonces se dirigieron a comer.

"ahora venimos vallan ordenando ustedes"- dijo Tomoyo

Al llegar al baño

"¿Irán a cenar hoy?"- preguntó Tomoyo cuando Sakura le decía

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"recuerda que día es hoy es 8 y es el día que se reúnen para sus juntas"

"si precisamente hoy les daremos la noticia"

"solo espero que no salga alreves"

"¿qué puede pasar?" – preguntó mientras salían del baño.

"hasta que, pensamos que se habían ido y nos iban a dejar pagar"

"les va a tocar"- dijo Tomoyo "por que nosotras ya estamos en cifras rojas"terminó con una sonrisa

"pues creo que te va a tocar primo"- dijo Shaoran a Eriol

"¿no me digas que te cobraron por eso?"- preguntó Sakura

"¿he, no fueron gratis una muestra gratis al cliente"pero a decir verdad eso le habían dicho "es solo que..."

"olvídalo"- dijo Eriol

"mas te vale que fueran gratis"

"eso dijo la chica"

"¿qué chica?"- preguntó Sakura

"la que me los puso"

"¿te los puso una chica?"- preguntó nuevamente

"Sakura..."

"¿qué?"

"recuerdas nada de..."- pero fue interrumpido por un

"lo siento"- por parte de Sakura "no puede evitarlo"

"bueno vamos a comer"- dijo Tomoyo después de presenciar eso

"pásame la salsa"

"a mi el chile"

Y así comieron tranquilamente al salir del restaurante, Sakura le dijo a Shaoran

"Shaoran ¿iremos hoy? Es decir no recordábamos que hoy es 8 y sabes lo que esa fecha y..."

"¿olvidamos? Me suena a manada"- dijo solamente

"eso, ¿qué? ¿tu quieres que sea hoy?"

"claro ¿qué mejor fecha si no, mira hoy iremos y les diremos a los cuatro nada saldrá mal"

"pero..."

"además no iremos a preguntarles su opinión si no a avisarles y después de lo que tengo planeado menos podrán hacer algo"

"¿qué tienes planeado?"

"es una sorpresa"

"no ¡dime!"

"no, hasta la cena"

"hay no ¡dime! ¡dime! Ándale si ¿por favor?"

"emmm... no"

"¿no me dirás?"- dijo una vez mas Sakura haciendo pucheros

Shaoran volteo a verla y sonrió

"aunque me hagas esa cara aun es no"

"que malo"- dijo alejándose de él para ir al coche

"no te enojes"-dijo Shaoran abrazándola

"no estoy enojada"-dijo mirándolo-"solo que no me gustan las sorpresas soy muy curiosa"

"¿curiosa tu? ¿cómo crees?"dijo con tono sarcástico"después te la daré pero por ahora no por que arruinaría el momento"- dicho esto le dio un suave beso en los labios

"¿cuál momento? ¿este o el de la sorpresas?"

"los dos"decía entre besos

"muy bien, lo malo es que ya nos vamos"

"si eso es algo malo"

"pues no tan malo por que entre mas tardemos en llegar a casa mas tardeé en arreglarme"

"entonces... ¡corramos!"- dijo tomándola de la muñeca y corriendo

Al llegar a la casa, Sakura y Shaoran entraron antes que Tomoyo que sospechosamente se quedo hablando con Eriol las tima que no era para lo que estos primeros pensaban si no de:

"¿esta noche se lo dará?" – exclama sorprendida- "entonces para eso es la cena, me alegra que todo valla a salir bien como en un principio se planeo"

"aun no se puede decir que esta completo esta la posibilidad de que no acepte"

"es posible pero no creo"dijo Tomoyo "pero necesitamos un plan B por si se le ocurre decir no"

"solo espero que Shaoran no se desilusione, es decir que tal si al recibir esa respuesta va a..."

"va a buscar consuelo"

A decir verdad Shaoran no lo buscaba, era como la miel para las abejas, ellas lo encontraban a él.

"Tomoyo..."

"¿si?"

"lo siento"

Tomoyo volteo a verlo

"¿qué?"

"lamento haberte presionado, tu sabes sobre..."

"si, se sobre que"

"... bueno pues pensé que primero podemos conocernos antes de tener una relación, si es que llegamos a tenerla"

"¿te refieres a salir?"

"los dos, Sí"

"pero..."Tomoyo lo miró parecía tan seguro ¿debería arriesgarse a que la lastimaran? "_Si, si Tomoyo el que no arriesga no gana_"se dijo pero... ¿quería que lo volvieran a hacer? ¿quería que su amistad se perdiera después de eso? Esperen ¿quién dijo que se perdería?

"bien"- dijo después

"bueno si no quieres... ¿dijiste bien?"

"si"

"entonces te llamo ¿para saber.. tu sabes"

"esta bien"- terminó con una sonrisa y se fue

Bueno... quizás Sakura y Shaoran no estaban tan equivocados y regresando con ellos...

"paso por ti a las..."

"8:00"pero guardo silencio "¿y si no sale bien?"

"va a salir bien"

"tengo miedo"

"no lo tenga, a menos que esta noche ya no regresemos por que te robe"

"¡ja! ¿hasta crees?"- dijo viendo la sonrisa de Shaoran

"nos vemos dentro de 2 horas"

"si"- dijo entrando a su casa

Shaoran la miró entrar, subió a su auto le esperaba una noche pesada, no tenía idea del complot que se formaba a sus espaldas.

"_mi sobrino me dijo que ya lo compró_"decia la mama de Shaoran a Nadeshko

"¡que bien, necesitamos reunirnos para el ver salon, el vestido..."

"_aun no hay que adelantarnos, Saku aun no ha dicho que si_"

"Ya llegué" la voz de Sakura se escucho

"ya llegó, es mejor que cuelgue luego te llamo si averiguo algo"

"_muy bien_"

"que bueno que llegaste querida ¿cómo les fue?"

"tu sabes, sin ninguna novedad"

"¿estas segura?"

"si, salvo que Shaoran se puso rayos ahora se cree metro sexual el chico, ya no sabe que hacerse para que todas sus "_amiguitas_" anden atrás de èl"- dijo actuando como siempre para que su madre no sospechara nada- "pero bueno mamá tengo que ver que me voy a poner"

"¿vas a salir hija?"

"si"

"¿con quien?"

"es una sorpresa"- dijo con una sonrisa y subiendo las escaleras "espero que te caiga bien"

continuará...

Hola Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero no había quedado atorada ¿saben lo que Shaoran compró? Es obvio pero bueno les comento que faltan pocos capítulos supongo que unos...2 pero esa ya es otra historia ahora los reviews:

Osashe 

**Serenity-princess**

**Miki Matsura**

**AnPeSi**

**kayla-chan**

**sakurakinomotodeli**

**Hoshi**

**Kittysakurita**

**ºFairy of the wateryº**

**Undine**

**Sakume Nohara**

**mayela**

**Pantera-Li**

**hormany**

**Yarumi-san**

**Dany**

**Anna**

**Queen of night**

**Megumi-chan**

**Mafeh**

**HanaKT**

**Anaí**

**Sora angel**

**Saku-Cerezo4**

**Danielita**

**Lector desesperado**

**Hillary**

**Tijo-magic**

**SS&ET**

**Rubi-chan**

**Lunitanegra**

**Koteotaku**

**Dreaming angel**

**Tsunami4000**

**Amelia Salazar**

**Yui12**

**Valla, muchos ahora una contestación general.**

**¡Fue una broma! Yo no dejaría mi historia solo que pareció ser una fiebre de que varios dejaron de escribir y solo quise graciosa.**

**Como vieron aquí empieza el ExT no va a ser algo muy meloso por que Tomoyo le tiene miedo al amor y considerando que ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final.**

**(gracias por la sugerencia a sora angel), ¿qué mas? Ha si gracias por el apoyo y no se preocupen abra boda entre S&S ... ¡algun dia pero abra!.**

**Gracias una vez mas espero tardar menos para actualizar la próxima vez (y no tener que lidiar con tanta tarea) a anna es divertido tener a una persona que le interesa tanto mi historia como para dejar rewies diarios, no me molestó en realidad fue divertido.**

**Y por último... ¡dejen Rewiews! **


	11. Que maravillosa es la vida

Capitulo 10

_Que maravillosa es la vida... ahora que tu estas en ella._

El timbre sonó la tarde había pasado rápidamente y la noche lucía una brisa fresca que lejos de molestar refrescaba. 

**buenas noches- **saludó el padre de Sakura

**pasen- **dijo a los Lee

Primero pasaron la pareja y detrás de ellos el heredero de toda la galantería de la Familia Lee: Shaoran... pero; parecía diferente no estaba como todas la fechas iba vestido formalmente y extrañamente serio metido en su "mundo", pero eso cambió cuando...

**buenas noches**- saludo Sakura bajando las escaleras con un lindo vestido corto y su cabello sujetado con unos prendedores iba maquillada levemente

**valla hija ¿a dónde vas tan linda?- **dijo su padre mirándola extrañado ya que ella no era de las que se arreglaban mucho, cierto que tenía vanidad ¿qué mujer no la tiene? Pero muy poca.

Aunque su padre no era el único que la miraba quizás no asombrado pero si embobado.

**tengo una cita- **dijo con una sonrisa mirando al chico**- y Shaoran me hará el favor de llevarme.**

**¿y tu coche?**

**Al parecer está descompuesto.**

**¿por qué no lo habías dicho?**

**Se me pasó- **dijo simplemente

**Bueno hijo no te tardes- **le dijo su madre.

A lo que Shaoran la vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y...

**bueno es que pensé que- **decía atropelladamente Sakura**- que si mi cita no sale como debe de salir _"¿pero que es lo que dijo?" _no quisiera esperar un taxi.**

**Sí, como dejar a Sakura a solas en una cita con un tipo que podría ser un cerdo "_¿yo estoy diciendo esto?" _**

**Aunque podría ser bastante atractivo- **dijo sonriendo Sakura y mirando el techo** – _"que es exactamente como te ves siempre"_**

**Que sea "atractivo" no quiere decir que sea el indicado para ti _"no puedo creerlo, estoy celoso...¡de mí!_**

**Sí, es mejor que la lleves y me cuidas a mi niña- **dijo Nadeshko

**Claro que lo haré- **dijo abriendo la puerta para que Sakurapasara**- con su permiso- **y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Caminaron hacia el auto, Shaoran llevaba una mano sobre la espalda de Sakura, sentía las miradas sobre él así que no se atrevía a abrazarla.

**¿las sientes?- **preguntó Sakura

A lo que él suspiró y contestó

**pensé que solo yo las sentía**

**pues ya ves que no- **dijo entrando al auto de Shaoran** – y ... ¿a dónde me llevarás?**

**Ya te dije que es una sorpresa**

**¿no me vas a dar un adelanto?**

**No- **entró al auto y sonriendo le preguntó** - ¿ya te dije que te ves hermosa esta noche?**

**Pues... no que yo recuerde**

**Bueno pues te ver hermosa- **dijo mirándola

**Si tu lo dices- **dice ella mirando por la ventana del coche.

**Sí, yo lo digo- **dijo poniendo en marcha el motor**- ¿lista?**

**Claro, por fin voy a saber que clase de sorpresa me darás**

**Ni siquiera lo sospechas**

**¿cómo saber que tipo de sorpresa preparaste si ni siquiera me das una pista?**

**Es una sorpresa- **dijo con tono de obviedad.

**Me has tenido así todo el día es justo que me das una pista la exijo.**

**¿para que? Ya llegamos- **dijo apagando el auto.

**¿aquí?- **dijo cuando Shaoran le abrió la puerta, ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado.

**¿qué tiene de malo?**

**Nada, es... hermoso...**

**Pero...**

**¿por qué piensas que hay un "pero"?**

**por el "aquí"**

**bueno, esta bien, pensé que iríamos a "La Roca" pero al verte vestido así... – **suspiró**- debí de haberlo sospechado.**

**No fuimos por que esta cita es diferente**

"**_¿será una de despedida?"_- **se preguntó tristemente

**¿no preguntarás por que?- **le preguntó al ver la mirada triste de su novia, mientras caminaban a la entrada del lujoso Restaurante L'tagad

**decías**

**¿en que planeta andabas?**

**En uno donde no tendré que partir el fin de semana**

**Deja esos pensamientos para después ¿sí? Hazlo por mi- **le dijo con una linda sonrisa

**No se que haría sin ti**

**¿a que nombre su reservación?- **preguntó modosamente el encargado

**Shaoran Lee- **respondió seriamente mientras que Sakura admiraba el lugar de techos altos y brillantes candiles

**En un momento los llevarán a su mesa- **les dijo y sonó una campanilla apareciendo a sus espaldas un joven que las dirigió a una mesa con vista a la ciudad.

Shaoran movió la silla para que si joven acompañante se sentara.

**gracias caballero**

**de nada preciosa**

Sakura volteo a ver el cielo desde allí se veía fabuloso 

**gracias por traerme aquí, es maravilloso, valió la pena esperar.**

Shaoran sonrió mientras les traían los menús pero después contestó

**aun no se acaba**

**quieres decir que...**

**exacto, esto- **dijo mirando alrededor**- es solo una parte de tu sorpresa.**

**¿y?**

**Me muero de hambre**- dijo mirando el menú** - ¿qué pedirás?**

**¿no me dirás más nada?**

**Bueno... ¿qué pedirás de comida? ¿así?- **dijo haciéndose el tonto

**No hablo de eso**

**Entonces ¿de las bebidas?**

**No me lo dirás ¿verdad? - **suspiró derrotada** - pero ¿qué ganas torturándome de esta manera?**

**Que disfrutes tu sorpresa- **dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios** - te amo**

**Y yo a ti**

**Entonces ¿en que nos quedamos? - **preguntó** – a sí ¿qué pedirás?**

**No se, quizás alguna pasta**

**¿solo eso?- dijo al ver que ella cerraba el menú**

**¿qué tiene?**

**Nada, es que no acostumbras comer solo eso - **dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa** – no te preocupes, yo te traje yo pago**

**¿qué estas insinuando?- **le preguntó mientras lo veía

**acertando la teoría de que las mujeres no comen mucho en sus citas, pero ¿no crees que tu si lo haces desaparecerás?**

**Mira quien lo dice... el "gordo" de mi novio – **le dijo con ironía y sarcasmo

**Oye - **dijo mirándola y tomándola de las manos-** yo desquito mis tardes en el gimnasio – **dijo esto último al borde de la carcajada** - ¿qué no me ves mis músculos?**

Sakura rió mientras el mesero llegaba a pedirles su orden.

**había olvidado lo divertido que es alegar contigo - **dijo una vez que el mesero se había marchado.

**Valla que te diviertes - **dijo mirando las manos de Sakura** - tus uñas de bruja desaparecieron**

**Si bueno, estaban todas por ningún lado mis manos se ven chiquitas pero no tardarán mucho en crecer.**

**Me gustan tus manos con tus uñas pero - **dijo mirando la pequeña y delgada mano entre sus grandes manos** – así se ven tan chiquitas entre mis manos que – **sonrió** – me dan ganas de tenerlas siempre conmigo y protegerlas-** pero fue interrumpido

**¿protegerme? **– sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, extrañamente su mano apretó la de él con fuerza** - ¿protegerme de que? - **volvió a preguntar** – si simplemente con estar a tu lado me siento segura - **le dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Shaoran suspiró controlando sus nervios.

**te amo**

**yo también te amo- **le contestó Sakura

Ese era el momento pero ¿cómo lo haría si estaba demasiado nervioso?

**¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso todo esto que nos esta sucediendo es como vivir de sueño en sueño y se que no podré soportar despertar y que haga que todo esto quede en el ayer por que yo no se que haría sin ti, sin tu amor...**

Shaoran miraba a los ojos de Sakura sus manos estaban entrelazadas y una esfera os alejaba de la realidad.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con la luz dorada de aquellos candiles sus labios entreabiertos aun con aquel brillo labial temblaban por aquellas palabras que se iban metiendo en su mente y en su corazón entonces...

**por que... sé que el amor que nos tenemos es capaz de llevarnos a donde queKinomoto llegar.**

Se había formado un nudo en su garganta ¿cómo decirle? ¿cómo describir tantos sentimientos que en ese momento sentía?

**mi vida es maravillosa desde que estamos juntos y siempre que pienso en ti- **le dijo con una sonrisa**- te parecerá egoísta pero... siempre me hago una pregunta ¿qué más podría hacer tu amor por mi?... y hasta ahora tengo una respuesta al verte aquí a mi lado amándome y amándote... ¿querrías permanecer para siempre conmigo? **

La miró después de dar un gran suspiro entonces como vio como una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Sakura

**¿te casarías conmigo Sakura?- **le preguntó sacando una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo negro y abriéndola la deslizo por la mesa.

**Si - **contestó en un susurro, mientras sus ojos brillaban mágicamente** – sí, si quiero casarme contigo – **le dijo abrazándolo mientras le daba un gran beso en los labios**- te amo tanto**

**Y yo a ti Saku y yo a ti- **dijo y después tomando el anillo lo deslizo por su dedo.

**Es hermoso**

**Tu lo eres aun más**

**¿estas seguro? ¿de esto? ¿de querer casarte?**

**Claro que si, estoy tan seguro, como estoy seguro de que te amo**

**gracias por esta noche- **le dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándolo aun más

**no gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz- **le dijo dándole un beso sobre el anillo.

**Ahora sabes, por que no te di ni una pista **

**Valió la pena- **le dijo con una sonrisa mirando como lucía aquel anillo de brillantes**- me casaré contigo y nadie podría** **separarnos nunca.**

Shaoran sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

**¿qué se siente ser la prometida y futura esposa de Shaoran Lee?**

**Lo mismo que se siente ser el prometido y futuro esposo de Sakura Kinomoto, y se siente muy bien- **le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En esos momentos el mesero traía sus órdenes y se dispusieron a comer...

**algo en lo que no pensaste es ¿cómo nos casaremos si yo me voy? Y mi estancia no es definida.**

**Bueno ¿que prefieres**?- decía con una sonrisa que a cada opción que le daba crecía más**.- nos casamos antes de que te vallas, no vas a ningún lado o llevarme contigo.**

**Que tentadoras suenan la dos y la tres.**

tengo miedo- dijo apretando la mano de su prometido cuando caminaban hacia la puerta de su casa.

_¿de que tienes miedo?_

_De la reacción que puedan tener, es que no les dijimos que salíamos juntos y ahora llegamos y les decimos que nos vamos a casar_

_Todo va a estar bien, ¿qué podría salir mal?- pero en el fondo me moría de nervios._

_Tocaron el timbre y Hien fue a abrir._

_que bueno que llegaron- les dijo - ¿cómo te fue en tu cita Saku?_

_Mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó después de dar un suspiro y mirar a Shaoran- ¿dónde está Tomoyo?_

_Aquí estoy- dijo saliendo de la cocina con un pedazo de pastel del que había sobrado de la cena- ¿para que sirvo?_

_Tenemos algo de que hablarles- les dijo Shaoran seriamente_

_¿qué podría ser hijo, ¿les pasó algo?_

_Hablen nos están preocupando _

_Saku y yo hemos estado saliendo hace unas semanas y...- miro a su novia al escuchar el silencio de sus progenitores_

_¡vamos a casarnos!- dijo Sakura enseñándoles en anillo... pero... un silencio reinaba en el recibidor, ninguno decía nada hasta que..._

_es hermoso Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo_

_¿verdad que si? Le he dicho toda la noche que es bellísimo pero...- algo la interrumpió un sonido ... ¿una carcajada?_

_Pero muchachos sabemos que ustedes dos no podrían llegar a tener una relación mas allá de discutir_

_Si además nunca hubiéKinomoto pensado que estarías depuestos a armar semejante teatro para que mi hija no viaje._

_Pero si es verdad- dijo Shaoran indignado- amo a Sakura y ¡me voy a casar con ella!_

_Pues no se ni como ni cuando por que una boda no se organiza en veinticuatro horas._

_Sakura miraba a sus padres ¿cómo era posible? Deberían alegrarse por ellos._

_¡Ya Basta, ¡no me iré! Y me casaré con Shaoran por que lo amo y le pese a quien le pese- dijo tomando la mano de Shaoran._

_Hija no te enojes pero ¿en que situación nos ponen? Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy condescendientes pero llegar a decir que se van a casar solo por que tu no te vallas_

_Es que compréndanlo, salíamos aun mucho antes de que yo lo supiera. Esto es verdad, lo que sentimos lo que queremos- dijo mirando a Shaoran que desde hacía tiempo estaba callad..._

**_Sakura_**- le llamó Shaoran

**¿sí?- **despertó de su pesadilla

**¿en que piensas?**

**Uh, en nada, solo que... estoy muerta de nervios por no saber lo que va a pasar**

**Aun esta la idea de fugarnos**

**Créeme que no suena nada mal**

**No estarás hablando en serio**

**¿apostamos? – **le dijo** – lo que me asusta es que no nos crean, cuando están ellos no hacemos más que discutir y creo que quizás piensen que es un plan para que no me valla**

**que cosas piensa tu loca cabecita- **le dijo con una sonrisa y sin quitar la mirada del camino.

Sakura no contestó solo miró nuevamente la ventana, se estaban acercando y pronto tendrían que contarlo todo.

**Ya llegamos ¿estas lista?**

**No**

**Bueno, lista entonces, andando**

**No, no estoy lista**

**Vamos amor ¿qué puede pasar?**

**Creo que la pregunta sería ¿qué no puede pasar?**

Caminaron a la entrada de la casa

**buenas noches**- saludo Shaoran pero Sakura solo dijo:

**mamá ¿está Tomoyo?**- esperando que su amiga saliera de la cocina comiendo pastel...

**no querida Eriol vino por ella, poco antes de que ustedes se fueran ¿pasa algo?**

Sakura negó levemente y contestó:

**no, no pasa nada**

**bueno en realidad, sí** – dijo Shaoran - **hemos venido a comunicarles algo. **

Sakura suspiró asustada.

**Sakura y yo hemos estado saliendo hace unas semanas y ... hoy le he pedido que se case conmigo**

**Y yo acepté.**

Y de nuevo ese incómodo silencio y ahora era verdad. Estaba que temblaba como un flan y en ese entonces sintió la mano de Shaoran apretar la suya ¿desde cuando estaban tomados de las manos? ¿sería que estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera lo notó?

**sí claro**- contestó Ieran con sarcasmo

**¿en verdad chicos de que quieren hablarnos?**

Sakura cerró los ojos, ella con anticipación sabía que eso pasaría.

**eso era de lo que queríamos hablarles**- miró a Sakura y terminó- **y no es ningún plan para que ella no se valla.**

De nuevo ella miró al frente allí estaban sentados mirándolos seriamente.

**¿cómo es que no nos lo dijeron?**- preguntó uno de ellos

**por miedo a que reaccionaran de esta manera**- contestó Sakura **– o peor**

**pero hija ¿cómo pensabas que reaccionaríamos mal?-** preguntó su madre

**pues por que Shaoran es hijo de sus mejores amigos y...**

**esa no es ninguna razón para molestarnos**

**ahora les tenemos otra pregunta ¿qué piensan hacer ya que Sakura se irá en unos días?**

**Bueno estuvimos discutiéndolo esta noche y considerando que apenas tenemos 23, hemos decidido esperar un poco, mientras Sakura se va y cuando regrese podemos empezar los preparativos**- dijo volteando a verla- **y cuando tenga tiempo y si la compañía me lo permite ir a visitarla.**

Sakura sonrió ya antes había visto esa faceta del chico al que amaba y la adoraba.

**una sabia decisión.**

Los dos chicos sonrieron mientras se volteaban a ver

**pero no estoy de acuerdo**

Todos voltearon a ver a Fujitaka.

**el tratamiento de Sakura es imposible que dure mucho, ¿qué les parece si esperan un año más para conocerse?**

**Los chicos se conocen de toda la vida**

**Me refiero a como pareja**

**¿estas proponiéndoles que vivan juntos?**

Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura, sus padres habían comenzado una discusión, ellos eran los implicados y no sabían de que

-**no a tan grado pero sí.**

**explícate**

**estoy proponiendo que ellos se vallan a Suiza**

**¿ellos?**

**¿solos?**

**¿estas loco?**

**No, los dos son mayores de edad y saben cuidarse solos**

**Pero...**

**Pero...**

**Así cuando regresen ya sabremos si están dispuestos a continuar o no con el compromiso**

Sakura miraba a su padre con temor y al mismo tiempo sentía que se mareaba ¿vivir en el mismo lugar que Shaoran, ¿desde cuando su papá tenía ideas tan liberales?

**pues no suena tan mal**

**es una idea... liberal pero... creo que es una medida necesaria**

**si es verdad, así sabremos si lo que sienten es verdadero y no solo un cariño de hermanos**

**no entiendo- **dijo Shaoran**- ¿creen que esto es solo cariño de fraternal que aparece por que nos van a separar? Pues no es así, por que ustedes han de recordar que ya antes lo estuvimos. ¡esto no es cariño fraternal!**

**Lo se querido, pero ¿están seguros?**

**Claro que lo estamos- **contestó Sakura** – y si quieren mandarnos está bien, si así quedan más seguros está bien.**

Shaoran asintió y contestó:

**por mi también está bien**

Los presentes sonrieron y se levantaron para felicitarlos, mientras admiraban el anillo.

**es precioso**

**en verdad te luciste querido**

Sakura sonreía mientras veía a Shaoran sonreír a los comentarios de su padre, pero, de pronto volteo hacia ella y le sonrió, la había atrapado así que se sonrojó y agachó la mirada ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no se sonrojaba tan seguido.

Y en ese momento Tomoyo entró, al ver a todos felicitando a la pareja preguntó:

**¿me perdí de algo?**-aunque de antemano ya sabía que había pasado

Sakura sonrió se acercó a ella y le enseñó el anillo y le dijo:

-**amiga ¡me voy a casar! **– dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-¡que alegría! **– dijo y se abrazaron – **por que a mi opinión ya te estabas quedando**

**¡Tomoyo!**

Después de una larga discusión entre las dos chicas...

**Tenemos que irnos – **dijeron los Lee y salieron de la casa en dirección del auto mientras Sakura y Shaoran se despedían.

**¿ves tan mal no salió**?

A lo que ella solo sonrió 

**bien, si pasado mañana nos vamos , paso por ti para que vallamos de compras**

**¿y que me vas a comprar?**

**Lo que tu quieras**

**Bueno – **dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – **entonces llévate todo el efectivo y tus tarjetas de crédito**

**Bien, ahora dime ¿qué me vas a dar tu a mi?**

**Esto – **dijo pasando los brazos por su cuello y dándole un suave beso en los labios - **¿contento?**

**No, aun no- **dijo ahora él dándole un beso, delicado largo y ensordecedor – **ahora si, bueno, buena noches – **y le dio un beso corto.

Sakura suspiró soñadora mientras lo veía marcharse entró a su casa y subió a su cuarto por ultima vez miró el anillo y susurró:

**me voy a casar, con él, con Shaoran- **se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y...

**cuéntame- **dijo una Tomoyo casi arriba de ella

**pensé que se te había olvidado esa manís de despertarme**

**pues ya ves que no **– dijo con una sonrisita** – dime**

**¿qué quieres que te diga?**

**¿por qué siempre preguntas esa pregunta?- **dijo pero luego quedó confundida - **¿creo que eso fue un pleonasmo?**

**¿crees?**

**Sí, además ¿por qué siempre contestas con una pregunta?**

**Tomoyo**

**¿sí?**

**Deja de fastidiar- **dijo lanzándole su almohada a la cara

**Hay pobrecita de mi, mala- **dijo Tomoyo con la almohada en manos - **¡te voy a demandar por maltrato infantil!**

**Tu no eres una niña**

**Si, si lo soy**

**No, no lo eres**

**Claro que si**

**¿por qué dices que eres una niña?**

**Por que no soy un niño – **dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de obviedad en su voz

**Da gracias que no tenga otra almohada que lanzarte**

**Bien bien – **dijo levantando las manos en son de paz – **ya me porto bien pero dime**

**Ok, pues, primero me llevó a un restaurante lo hemos visto cuando pasamos para acá – **dijo hablando en un susurro

**¿L'Tagad?- **preguntó de igual forma

**ese**

**valla, se lucio**

**bueno, pues al principio solo estábamos conversando, después tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo que le gustaban por que se veían pequeñas entre las suyas entonces empezó a decirme lo maravillosa que era su vida conmigo y que me amaba y de pronto deslizó el anillo por la mesa y me preguntó si quería casarme con él, fue mágico por que sus ojos brillaban de una manera que... no se... me atraparon y de pronto todas mis dudas desaparecieron y supe que quería estar con él siempre, lo amo Tomoyo lo amo. **– dijo con una sonrisa enamorada

Tomoyo veía conmovida a su amiga pronto se iba a casar y... ¿qué pasaría con ella, era cierto que ellas dos siempre serían amigas pero... sería diferente, Sakura era como una hermana, siempre estaban juntas y compartían sus locuras de pronto con una sonrisa le dijo:

**mas te vale que sea tu madrina**

**claro que lo serás- **le dijo después de reír con Tomoyo- ** pero entonces Shaoran tendrá que buscar a otro padrino.**

**¡oye! – **dijo ahora lanzándole la almohada ella a Sakura

Sin duda extrañaría todo eso. Extrañaría a su mejor amiga.

Suspiró acostándose a un lado de la cama, esa sería casi la última noche que estaría con su amiga ya que pronto la única persona que se reiría de sus locuras, que la despertaría por la madrugada a contarle un chiste, que se burlada de ella cuando cantara en la ducha, que dormiría con ella después de un maratón de películas y todas esas cosas sería Shaoran Lee.

Se sentía egoísta pero no solo la vida de su amiga cambiaría también la de ella, es cierto que tantos años viviendo juntas era casi de la familia pero una vez que Sakura se casara con Lee, ella tendría que irse pero ¿empezar de nuevo?.

Miró una de las fotografías donde estaban en la primaria, sonrió ella y Sakura le hacían caras a un Shaoran y a Eriol, debajo de esa estaban ellos riéndose y juntos.

Sin duda la extrañaría pero ella no era egoísta. Su amiga sería feliz ¿quién le aseguraba que ese cambio no era positivo en su vida?

Mientras las dos chicas pensaban en el futuro, un joven iba entrando a su departamento. _(Shaoran vive en su propio departamento)_

**¿qué tal te fue?- **le dijo Eriol sentado en el sofá y viendo televisión

**¿qué haces aquí?**

**Preguntándote ¿qué tal te fue? Eso es lo que hago aquí**

**Podría decir que bien- **dijo dejándose caer sobre un sofá y tirando la cabeza para atrás

**¿bien?** **¿solo bien?**

**No, no solo bien – **dijo mirándolo – **fantástico ella aceptó y me iré a Suiza con ella el domingo**

**¿cómo que te irás?**

**Me iré, a su papá ¿o debo decir futuro suegro, se le ocurrió y después nos casaremos**

**¿pero irse? Es decir... ¿irse?**

**Si irme, con ella, solos, a Suiza, en un departamento, los dos, como una pareja- **dijo levantándose y subiendo a su cuarto – **buenas noches**

**No, espera, algo más debes de decirme**

**¿qué más quieres que te diga?- **le dijo seriamente

**¿cómo se lo pediste?**

**Pues simplemente se lo pregunté, eso fue todo- **dijo ocultando toda su confesión

**¿y solo eso? ¿y así aceptó?**

**Nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto – **le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

**Cálmate casanova que pronto te echaran la soga al cuello aunque ya hiciste el nudo esta noche – **dijo volteándose para seguir viendo la televisión

**¿y sabes cual es la mejor parte?** – aquí Eriol volteó a verlo – **que adoraré estar atado junto a esa mujer- **dicho esto terminó de subir las escaleras.

Eriol sonrió volteándose nuevamente a ver la televisión definitivamente su primo estaba enamorado o mejor dicho idiotizado por Sakura.

Continuará...

Aquí estoy nuevamente después de un mes, espero que el capitulo llene las expectativas a mi me dejo contenta pero bueno aquí la opinión que cuenta es la de ustedes.

Como vieron en este capítulo no hay ExT verán decidí dejarlo en suspenso para el último capítulo y dejar este solo para SXS ya que era la declaración merecían una capítulo solo para ellos.

Ahora gracias a:

Yui12

SS&ET

Undine

Chouri

AnPeSi

Serenity-princess

KARY

Monica

Pily14ccs

Hillary

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel

Lady esmeralda

Gabby

Elfen LiedRei Ayanami

Megumi-chan

Mayela

Lunitanegra

Angelofthewatery

Danielita

Rukia

Yarumi-san

Miki Matsura

Cinthya

Espero no olvidar ninguno, gracias por el apoyo, nos "vemos" (o debería decir nos leemos?) después.

Ciao. Una ultima cosa dejen Reviews!


	12. ¿que hice to para merecer esto?

Capítulo 12

¿qué hice yo para merecer esto?

* * *

**-¿nerviosa?-**le preguntó Shaoran al ver a su novia mirar por la ventanilla del avión.

**algo aun no creo que vallamos a ir los dos solos**

**no creo poder aguantarte dos meses**

**pues yo no digo lo contrario.**

Los dos se miraban a los ojos cariñosamente.

**bueno, pero tendrás que pagar tú, me dejaste en bancarrota**

**no seas exagerado solo me compraste unas cuantas cositas**

**y que tenían muchos ceros a la derecha**

**y te lo pagué**

**creo que aun no saldas la cuenta – **le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y mirando los labios de su prometida

**¿con que podría pagártela?** – le preguntó notando las intenciones del chico y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

Sin darse oportunidad para contestarle pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca y la besó

**te amo**

Sakura suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaoran.

**y yo a ti**

Shaoran pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y le dijo:

**descansa**

ella cerró los ojos mientras el aroma de Shaoran penetraba sus sentidos mientras dormía.

**oye**

**mmm, deja dormir**

**solo una pregunta**

Sakura lo miró mientras esperaba.

¿**tendremos despedida de solteros?**

**Pensé que habías pasado la etapa en donde solo querías ver mujeres desnudas**

**Oh vamos**

**No¿para que quieres una?**

**Es justo, me casaré contigo por que te amo, es solo una fiesta llena de desnudistas. Tu también puedes tener una si quieres**

**¿para que quiero una?**

**para despedirte de tu soltería**

**no seas tonto – **le dijo con una sonrisa

**por favor –** le suplicó

**no, no quiero que te hagan una fiesta así –** le dijo fingiendo tristeza

Shaoran la miró resignado.

**esta bien, no tendré una despedida de soltero – **no sabía por que ahora lograba persuadirla – **pero piénsalo bien, tu también podrías tener una con tus amigas**

**no tengo amigas, por eso no quiero – **mintió

**si tienes, puedes invitar a Tomoyo y a...**

Sakura lo miraba 

**o a Kivi o a Ling tus amigas locas de la universidad ¿recuerdas?**

**Oye es verdad hace tiempo que no las veo pero es algo complicado contactarlas**

**Bueno entonces puedes decirle a ¿cómo se llamaba la que quería andar con Eriol?**

**¿Rika?**

**Sí y a la otra chuntara que andaba con ella**

**Ya no les hablo, fue una serie de problemas y ya no nos hablamos**

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

**¿vez lo que te digo, si no fuera por Tomoyo no tendrías amigas**

**ya estas igual que la mamá de Tomoyo**

Shaoran recordó algo de pronto miró extrañado a Sakura y preguntó.

**es cierto¿por qué Tomoyo siempre está con ustedes y no con su mamá?**

Sakura guardó silencio y recargó su cabeza en su hombro no pensaba responder aquella pregunta.

**¿Sakura?**

**¿sí?**

**¿estas dormida?**

**Sí**

Shaoran recargó su cabeza en la de ella y le susurró:

**¿no me lo dirás cierto?- **ella solo asintió - **¿por qué?**

**No puedo decírtelo, no me lo perdonaría**

**¿ella?**

**Sí**

**¿qué tan malo podría ser? Yo no he visto que le falte algo**

Sakura volteo a verlo y le dijo:

**no me obligues a decírtelo, no es algo que me gustaría contar es la vida de Tomoyo y yo no tengo derecho a decirte.**

**Esta bien , esta bien – **le dijo rápidamente - **¿entonces les dirás?**

**¿qué?**

**Sobre la despedida de soltero**

Sakura lo miró resignada y preguntó:

**¿de verdad quieres tenerla?**

**Sí- **le dijo con una sonrisa – **solo es una tonta fiesta, no pasará nada, si es que Eriol la organiza, puede que solo invite a no se, a los chicos**

**No necesito más – **le dijo con sarcasmo – **esta bien, si quieres puedes tener una despedida de soltero llena de desnudistas y con tus amigos dándote el pésame.**

Shaoran sonrió al escuchar "pésame" 

**¿qué me diste?**

**¿decías?**

**¿qué me diste para querer casarme?**

**Creo que deberías preguntar ¿qué no hice?**

**¿entonces?**

**Llevarte la corriente – **le dijo con una sonrisita – **te ves tan guapo cuando te enojas**

Shaoran sonrió coqueto y le besó. Guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que Sakura le preguntó:

**¿crees que... no nada olvídalo**

**¿qué creo?**

**No es nada, solo una tontería**

**Dime no importa**

**Esta bien, Tomoyo me dijo que no solo yo me iría pero, no se a que se refería.**

**Es lógico, ella también dejó la casa**

**¿crees que sea eso?**

**No solo lo creo lo se**

**¿hablaste con ella?**

**No, pero es algo que se veía venir, Tomoyo siempre vivió con ustedes y ahora que nos vamos a Suiza y después nos casaremos así que... es lo más lógico.**

**No me había puesto a pensar sobre ello, la vida de todos van a dar un cambio de 180º no estoy segura de...**

**Cariño, es un cambio bueno para todos**

**Pero Tomoyo ahora, siempre he estado para ella y ella para mi, no quiero peder a mi amiga**

**No la perderás, siempre será tu amiga solo que ya no van a vivir en la misma casa y pasaría lo mismo si ella se casara y tu te fueras a tu departamento, piénsalo es un cambio que tendría que pasar y que es un buen cambio.**

Sakura asintió y abrazó a Shaoran.

**¿sabes? Creo que yo también quiero una fiesta llamaré a Tomoyo y que ella llame a Kivi y a Ling a Milli y hay a ver a quien más**

**te divertirás ya lo verás**

**sí, así puedo saber que sientes tu al tener desnuditas bailando a tu alrededor.**

**¿de que hablas?**

**Sí, bueno; Milli ha de tener más experiencia que nosotras al organizar una despedida de soltero así que lo más posible es que lleven strippers, ahora le veo lo divertido, no puedo esperar...**

Shaoran miraba como Sakura hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre su despedida de soltera no es que le molestara que ella tuviera una solo que... ¿un stripper¡¿con ella¡inconcebible!.

**me gustaría que fuera una especia de policía o bombero**

**¿estas segura? Después de todo es una fiesta bastante subida de tono, te arriesgas a bromas demasiado... picosas**

**no importa después de todo solo va a haber una vez ¿ o no? **– le dijo besándole – **me arriesgaré **

**pero ángel...**

**tu también tendrás una no quiero que solo tu disfrutes tu fiesta.**

Shaoran resignado la abrazó y le dio un beso en la sien.

**no quiero que un hombre baile frente a ti... en... en tanga.**

Sakura contuvo la risa, había llegado justo donde quería llegar.

**pero amor- **le dijo mirándola – **era broma me moriría de vergüenza**

**¿de verdad?**

**Claro, _"que no" – _**le dijo con una sonrisa

**Gracias**

Sakura sonrió aun más.

**¿te dieron la dirección?**

**Si no te preocupes tomaremos un taxi y nos llevará**

**Solo espero no perderme**

**No te perferás, hay un centro comercial cerca de lo que tu padre dijo y el Hospital no queda muy lejos**

**Y ¿tardaras mucho en los asuntos que te encargaron?**

**No, solo van a ser unos días**

Sakura guardó silencio empezaba a darle sueño así que escondió su cara en el cuello de Shaoran después de dar un pequeño bostezo.

**tengo sueño **le dijo con una sonrisa de la cual su prometido no se dio cuenta

**duerme, yo también estoy algo fatigado.**

Sakura se acurrucó entre sus brazos y Shaoran dijo antes de que ella durmiera una vez más interrumpiéndole el sueño.

**que tengas dulces sueños y yo te acompañe en ellos**

**entonces no serán dulces- **le dijo ella – **serán...**

**¿pesadillas?- **le interrumpió

**claro que no¿cómo piensas eso? Serán hermosos, hermosos sueños – **y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello a lo que Shaoran rió.

**¿con que con esas no?**

Sakura levantó la cara y le preguntó inocentemente

**¿de que hablas?**

**¿yo? De nada – **le dijo pícaro **– solo espera a que lleguemos al departamento**

**no tengo idea de lo que hablar pero bueno dulces sueños.**

Unas cuantas horas más tarde estaban en un taxi rumbo a su nueva dirección.

**¿ves? Tengo suerte, si hubieras empezado las mismas cosas en ambas maletas; no estarías quejándote**

El aeropuerto había mandado una de las maletas de Shaoran en otro vuelo, lo bueno: las mandarían a su dirección

Shaoran solo la miró y echó un largo suspiro aun estaba algo enojado y esos comentarios no le ayudaban, volvió a mirar al conductor.

**puede dejarnos aquí por favor- **le dijo al estar en la esquina de la calle del departamento.

Bajaron del taxi y se fueron caminando y cargando las maletas que no eran muy pocas.

**esto no es divertido- **le dijo ella mientras cargaban – **estoy cansada y esto no me ayuda**

**no seas quejumbrosa ya casi llegamos**

**¿aun está lejos?**

**No es más ya llegamos**

**¿aquí?**

**Sí aquí- **le dijo subiendo unos cuantos escalones

**¿no me ayudarás?- **Shaoran volteo a verla y con media sonrisa le dijo:

**ya voy –**abrió la puerta y dejó las maletas que él traía y fue por las de ella.

Entraron al departamento y Sakura lo miró con detenimiento

**¿no te parece... no se...mmm... romántico?**

**¿qué?- **le contestó y entrando a la cocina o a lo que creía que lo era

**que es nuestro primer departamento, juntos como si estuviéramos juntos-**decía caminando hacia la cocina y escuchando la risa de Shaoran.

**Es fantástico pero-**le dijo al verla entrar- **no hay nada en la despensa, así que tendremos que ir de compras**

**¿en este momento? – **le preguntó acercándose a él queriendo un abrazo.- **estoy cansada.**

**Yo también pero la comida del avión era un asco y me hambre no puede más.**

**Está bien vamos, solo déjame poner...**

**No, no, vamos antes de que anochezca- **Shaoran tomó las llaves y su cartera.

_15 minutos después... una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo._

**¿para que quieres tanto refresco, estas loco- **le dijo echando una caja de cereal

**por la misma razón por la que tu vas a llevar cereal malo**

**es fibra; es bueno para el estómago.**

**Malo- **tomó la caja la acomodó y tomó otra** – bueno- **y le sonrió enseñándosela.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido lo miró parecía un niño de 5 años ¿ahora quería explicarle con peras y manzanas?

**No**

**Por favor**

**No**

**Di que si**

**Esta bien pero... si no llevas el refresco**

Shaoran la miró con rencor

**Que dilema**

Sakura se dio la vuelta y siguió caminado marcador 1-0 ganando: ella.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

**bien ¿cuál?- **le preguntó mostrándole dos cremas, una de color rozado y otra lila. – **esta huele a durazno y esta a lavanda.**

**¿qué? – **respondió al pensar que no la comprendió – **ninguna**

**¿por qué?**

**Yo no me voy a poner eso**

**Vas a oler bonito- **le dijo con una sonrisa

**La que debe oler bonito eres tu no yo además ya llevamos tu shampoo de hiervas no se que...**

**Sakura lo miró frustrada mientras el se alejaba de ella.**

_**Marcación 1-1.**_

"" "" "" "" "" ""

Por último caminaban por el pasillo de los detergentes...

**¿cuál llevaremos?**

**Uno que no sea demasiado oloroso**

**Bueno, entonces hay que ver las opciones.**

**Me parece bien**

**¿esta está bien?- **y señaló uno de una botella blanca que tenía un peluche amarillo todo "marciano" (Kero no podía faltar jiji)- **dice que es para todo tipo de ropa**

**esta bien hechalo**

**valla hasta que coincidimos en algo**

**estoy de acuerdo**

**solo espero que no hagamos esto con el nombre de nuestros hijos **– le dijo Sakura sin pensar pero después fue demasiado tarde por que...

**yo igual, es muy cansado discutir contigo y más aun con el estomago vacío.**

¿qué! Ni siquiera habían discutido sobre el tema de tener familia pero ya decían sobre lo difícil que sería ponerles nombre.

Una vez en el departamento, Shaoran a lo que su hambre le exigió entró a la cocina a guardar la comida y de paso comer algo mientras Sakura subió las escaleras y vio dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, escogió la derecha y entró para ponerse su pijama.

**amor ¿qué quieres de cenar?- **le gritó desde abajo Shaoran.

**Un cereal esta bien, quiero algo ligero-** decía bajando las escaleras asiéndose una trenza

**Te cuidado te vas a caer **

**¿me estas diciendo torpe? Si yo soy multiusos**

**yo solo te advierto, aunque no estamos lejos del Hospital, tu cena está en la mesa- **pero se detuvo- **por cierto que es eso**

**¿qué es que?- **preguntó sentándose en la mesa a comer su cereal "bueno" (el que había comprado Shaoran)

**eso que vistes – **y señaló aquellas prendas, y no era para no sorprenderse, Sakura usaba unos pants demasiado anchos y largos además de una camisa que le llegaba unos seis dedos arriba de las rodillas

**mi pijama –** le respondió

**mmm –** fue su única respuesta

**oye esta haciendo frió no voy a dormir con unos de mis camisones**

**¿mañana irás a la terapia? – **preguntó cambiando de tema

**no lo se, llamaré a mi mamá para ver que...**

Pero ... "misteriosamente" esas citas fueron canceladas es más nunca fueron hechas, pero claro ellos no lo sabía. ¿cuál era la excusa?

**bueno iré a cambiarme, tengo sueño, buenas noches- **se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios - **¿ves? Te dije que este sabia mejor**

**gracioso, te amo**

**yo también**

**por cierto tu cuarto es el de la izquierda**

Shaoran asintió y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura realmente acogedor cerró y abrió la suya pero... ese cuarto no tenía el aspecto de una habitación más bien era un.. un... un ¡baño!

**¡Sakura!- **le gritó, a los cuantos minutos la vio subir

**¿sí?**

**Puedes explicarme... ¿por qué debo dormir en el baño teniendo una gran y cómoda cama solo para ti?**

**Amor ¿cuál baño, dormirás enfrente al mío no en el baño**

**Es un baño**

**No, no es un baño- **y miró dentro del cuarto - **¡ay no¡es un baño!- **entonces vio como Shaoran caminaba lejos de ella-**¿a dónde vas?**

**A dormir-**le dijo entrando a la única habitación

**¿dormirás aquí?****¿conmigo?- **le preguntó temerosa

**veámoslo así, no voy a dormir en la tina**

**puedes dormir en el sofá- **le dijo esperanzada pero entonces vio la mirada de "¿hasta crees?" que le dirigió Shaoran que la obligó a tomar una decisión- **bueno entonces, tu duerme aquí yo duermo en la tina- **tomó la almohada – **siempre me he preguntado como será dormir en una tina- **diciendo esto salió del cuarto.

Shaoran se levantó de la cama para ponerse su pijama, pensaba que ella regresaría pero no lo hacía, así que salió de el y se recargó en el marco de la puerta del baño cruzado de pies y manos.

**¿segura que quieres dormir allí?**

**Bueno es algo incomodo pero sí, dormiré aquí**

**Anda sal de allí – **le dijo acercándose a ella y cargándola

**¿a dónde vamos?**

**A domir**

**¿juntos!**

**¿qué importa? Solo dormiremos a menos que tu quieras algo más...**

_pero no todos los días fueron donde había discusiones también hubo momentos embarazosos._

**diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos- **decía Sakura mirando el calendario,- **¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado¿y ahora que haré?**

**Amor ¿pasa algo?**

**¡no, no, no pasa nada- **le dijo desde adentro del baño

**¿segura?**

**Bueno en realidad, no**

**¿qué pasa?- **dijo entrando

**bueno supongo que sabes lo que sucede cada mes...**

**¿a sí, mejor anda siéntate y dime que pasa**

**no, no puedo sentarme por que.. por que... – **le trataba de decir pero estaba roja, rojísima- **por que puedo manchar algo**

**¿manchar¿manchar¡oh¡manchar! – **le dijo él aterrorizado y rojísimo también al entenderle.

**Se me olvidó comprarlas ¿podrías? – **le suplicó

**¡yo...!**

**¡no puedo salir yo así¡por favor!...**

_también hubo momentos en los que sobraba la miel... aunque fuera para las enfermedades._

**¡ya llegue! – **dijo Shaoran sentándose en el sofá

**¿cómo te fue?**

**Bien, bastante bien, pero ahora estoy cansado**

**¿puedo hacer algo por ti?- **le dijo acercándose a él y dándole un masaje en los hombros

**por eso te amo-** le dijo con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las manos de su prometida sobre sus estresados músculos.

"" "" "" "" "" ""

**amor ¿dónde estás?- **preguntó Shaoran al escuchar todo muy silencio

**aquí –** le dijo acostada sobre el sofá con una cobija y hecha bolita.

Shaoran la vio y se sentó a su lado mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cintura y le proporcionaba caricias.

**¿qué te duele? – **le preguntó con voz calmada

**mi estomago está pelando con mis intestinos**

**eso no se puede – **le dijo con una sonrisa pero sin cambiar su tono de voz

**claro que sí-** le dijo ella – **tienen una revolución en este momento**

**¿ya tomaste algo¿quieres que te haga un té?**

**¿lo harías? Gracias mi amor**

_Entre divertidas discusiones, enfermedades, momentos románticos y demás llegó el día de regresar pero la noche antes de partir..._

Sakura estaba acostada de lado mirando a Shaoran (que el también estaba de lado)

**que bueno que ya vamos a regresar – **le dijo Sakura

**yo no quiero regresar**

**¿por qué?**

**Porque no podré abrazarte por las noches- **le dijo besándola, Sakura sonrio, los labios de Shaoran fueron subiendo intensidad cuando llegaron a su cuello entonces lo escuchó decir:

**dime eres... ¿virgen?- **le preguntó sin dejar su cuello

**no te diré-** le dijo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y por la pasión que la recorrían

**¿por qué no?**- sus manos ahora acariciaban su cintura

**¿por qué?** **por que sería pervertido- **había logrado separarse de él

Shaoran la miró, ella estaba roja y con los ojos brillantes.

**¿entonces lo eres?**

**No lo sabrás hasta el día de la boda- ¡**Sí habría boda!

**Anda solo...**

**Te lo diré si tu me contestas**

**¿si yo lo soy¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

**La misma que me hiciste amor**

**Pues... un hombre**

"**_y allí va de nuevo el machista" _¿lo dirás?**

**Pues... yo... este... bueno...**

Entonces Sakura tomó su almohada y caminó a la puerta

**¿a dónde vas?- **le preguntó Shaoran atrás de ella

**la pregunta es:** **¿a dónde vas a ir tu?- **le dijo empujándolo y sacándolo del cuarto y claro dándole la almohada

**¿yo?**

**sí, hoy dormirás en el sofá, buenas noches querido – **y cerró la puerta. – **hasta mañana.**

* * *

Continuará...

Bien después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el nuevo capítulo uno que empecé de cero, no tenía pensado hacerlo así que la historia se alargará un poco más si es que pienso poner las despedidas de solteros aun no se si poner la boda y la despedida en un solo capítulo pero ya veré que pasa bueno ahora a :

Hillary, Kitty-Sakurita, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Angel of the watery, Rukia, serenity-princess, lady esmeralda, megumi-chan, sora 2515, lady Amatista, monica, Aiko, Anahí (pues... fue el primero que se me ocurrió), anna, Miki Matsura, Daria, Yanel (bueno si ya leiste los que estan en linea tendrás que esperar a que mi loca cabeza termine los demás) Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mis marcianas ideas y por cierto una pregunta. ¿es cierto que no se puede responder reviews, bueno hasta el proximo capítulo.

Chao y dejen Reviews!.


	13. Los preparativos de la boda y ¿qué má

Capítulo 13

Los preparativos de la boda y... ¿qué más?

**¿sí Kivi? Hola Soy Tomoyo ¿cómo estás?**

**¿Tomoyo? Bien estamos muy bien ¡que sorpresa¿cuál es el motivo?**

**Uno bastante triste **– comentó Tomoyo – **Saku va a morir**

¿qué?

**Sí, la van a matar ahorcada** – contestó con simpleza

**¿ahorcada? Tomoyo de que estás hablando?** – le preguntó no creyendo ni una pizca de lo que decía su amiga

**si se va a echar al cuello la soga ¡se va a casar!**

**¿no¿para que uno si puede tener muchos! Dile que no cometa semejante error... espera ¿con quien?**

**¿pues con quien más? Con Shaoran**

**¿qué? Bueno, con ese papito hasta yo**

**oye, no digas eso de mi cuñado postizo, pero bueno ¿tienes el teléfono de Milli?**

**Es el mismo**

**Que bien, bueno el motivo de que te hable es que hace unos cuantos días estos dos llegaron de Suiza ¿tu crees? Se fueron a vivir juntos**

**¿totalmente?**

**Las 24 horas del día, sí pero no como tu crees bueno eso dieron en fin entonces Sakura me dijo que este menso quería una despedida de soltero y que le dijo que no por que él no quería que ella tuviera una y bueno en el transcurso de los días ella accedió hasta unos días antes o más bien una noche antes de tomar el avión el le preguntó si era "virgen"**

**¿y quien lo pregunta el señor Castidad?**

**Entonces la venganza es siempre dulce**

**Empiezo a interesarme**

**¡prepararemos una fiesta de despedida para Saku con todo y strippers!**

**¡yupi, me encanta esa venganza yo localizaré a Ling tu llama a Milli y nosotras conseguimos los juegos**

**bueno, entonces ya solo falta el stripper**

Con eso Tomoyo colgó y tachó dos más de tantas llamadas por hacer ese día, que divertido sería ver de nuevo a todas sus amigas celebrar el único funeral donde puedes oler las flores.

**¿si? Habla Milli**

**hola Milli soy yo Tomoyo**

**mi amor¿cómo estás?**

**Bastante bien ¿y tu?**

**Excelente querida excelente oye ¿es cierto que la peque se casa?**

**Sí, las malas noticias corren rápido**

**¿y en que puedo ayudarles?**

**Queremos que nos consigas un stripper**

**¿despedida¿quién la organiza?**

**Bueno, si quieres tu pero podríamos compartir créditos**

**Claro que compartiría ¿cómo que quieres?**

**Algo que tenga uniforme quizá un bombero**

**Allí lo tendrás**

Tomoyo colgó la llamada y salió de la habitación que estaba llena de catálogos, pruebas de tela, fotos, tarjetas de fotógrafos, tiendas de vestidos, decoraciones, videos... etc...etc...etc.

**Desaparezco media hora y causan desastres es lo que les digo**

**Tomoyo ayúdame** – le dijo Sakura ya mareada de ver tantas cosas

**Querida tener que ver que tipo de copas quieren que tengan filo dorado o que solo sean grabadas sobre cristal** – decía su madre

**También tenemos que ver y ensayar el bals** – dijo su suegra

**Tenemos que buscar el vestido y la costurera**

**El salon**

**La orquesta para la catedral**

**La catedral**

**El vestido de las damas y el color**

**El ramo**

**La ambientación**

**El salon**

**También las pruebas de maquillaje**

**El pastel**

**Oh cierto el pastel**

**Y la comida**

Sakura estaba en otro lugar mientras su madre y su amiga hacían desfilar frente a ella las millones de cosas que tenían frente a ellas.

**Saku**

**Ah si ¿qué pasa?**

**Suponiendo que la boda es el 7 meses** ( la boda será en Enero pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo aun faltaba)**¿qué día es?**

**9**

**entonces ¿quieres limosina quizá prefieras un auto antiguo de esos clásicos...**

**¿para que lo quiero?**

**Para que te lleve al la ceremonia mi amor**

**¿por podría ser en mi coche? O el de Shao...**

**¡no!** – contestaron las dos madres

**aunque sabes algo Nadeshcko el otro día pasaba por el centro y vi como un carruaje con caballos y todo**

**eso se vería bien, original**

**elegante**

**Sakura se sentía mareada nuevamente... demasiado, entonces...**

**¿cómo están mis damas favoritas?-** preguntó Shaoran entrando a la sala **– valla ¿qué pasa aquí?**

**Querido que bueno que llegaste¡tenemos tantas cosas que hacer! Podrían ir a la prueba de pastel y del banquete**

**No es necesario** – contestó: - **será de chocolate con fresa de no se... ¿5 pisos? Si, para el banquete puede ser un buffet algo de pollo, comida italiana...**

**Para el ramo que sean rosas rosas con blancas y las copas que sean grabadas y sí quiero esa de los caballos**

**Me gustan las rosas** – contestó Shaoran

Sakura sonrió y le dijo:

**vamos afuera** – y lo jaló fuera de la habitación

**esperen...**

**oh vamos déjenlos un rato** – les dijo Tomoyo - **¿que pondremos en la agenda para mañana? Yo también tengo planes saben**

**podemos poner los anillos, los centros de mesas**

**eso es para las damas, centros de masa, los recuerdos para después del templo**

**bueno entonces, el bals, los anillos y... las invitaciones**

**si bueno entonces yo iré a ver lo de sus caballos para tener un presupuesto**

**¿quieres que te llevemos?-** preguntó Shaoran apareciendo con Sakura – **tu coche está descompuesto y...**

**no es necesario vendrán a recogerme** – le dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente a un espejo de la sala, entonces se escuchó que tocaron la puerta. – **yo abro** – dijo ella nuevamente – **hola**- saludo con una sonrisa

**buenas tardes **– saludó Eriol - **¿nos vamos?**

**Sí, hasta luego **– dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

**Valla**

**Nosotros tuvimos la misma reacción**

**Tomoyo y mi primo valla** – seguía diciendo Shaoran

**No sabemos en realidad que son, tan solo Eriol viene por ella y la trae pero no sabemos si es por su coche o por otra cosa**

**Valla **– dijo una ves más

**Ya cállate, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo** – le dijo a su novio - **¿qué era lo que querían?** – pero Shaoran no escuchaba lo que ellas decían recordaba cierta platica con Tomoyo "el mundo se había vuelto loco, completamente"

**Ocupamos fotos para el video.**

**¿fotos?**

**Si de los dos, ya sea juntos o separados**

**O discutiendo o enojados o...**

**Con que genio amaneciste hoy**

**Se mi quita si me das un beso** – le dijo haciendo que Sakura se pusiera roja no por la petición si no por que se encontraban frente a respectivas madres.

¡**Shaoran Lee¡compórtate!** – le dijo Sakura.

El chico sonrió coqueto y preguntó:

**solo eso quieren, si lo es para poder llevarme a mi linda novia a dar un paseo**

**no, aun no lo es organizar una boda es mucho trabajo y no pueden irse así como así**

**esta bien** – dijo él recostando su espalda en el sofá

**bien... necesitamos... su canción** – preguntó Ieran revisando una libreta

**¿una canción?**

**Si una canción, su canción** – Shaoran sonrió, se levantó y recordó cierta tarde donde intervenía un cucharón – **ya se cual si tu quieres.**

**¿cuál?- **preguntó Sakura

**¿recuerdas la canción que te canté?**

**Oh, si cuando llegaste ebrio**

**¿llegaste ebrio?-** preguntó su madre, pero los chicos no la escucharon - **Shaoran Lee ¿puedes explicarme?**

Shaoran sonrió y solo contestó:

**es una larga historia**

**entonces nuestra canción es:**

**contigo en la distancia** – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Shaoran se acercó y le dio un tenue beso en los labios, beso que fue interrumpido por el flash de una cámara

Sakura bajó la cara avergonzada, mientras que Shaoran las miró

**necesitábamos el broche para la película**

**¿tenía que ser un beso?**

**Claro**

**Bueno entonces, preparen esa cámara que eso no fue un beso** – entonces tomó las mejillas de Sakura con sus manos y la besó, Sakura sorprendida apenas y se relajó paso sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido, sus madres tomaron la foto y otra y otra mientras recordaban sus años mozos.

**Bien ¿qué más quieren que hagamos?** – preguntó después de terminar el beso y aun saboreando el sabor de su prometida.

**Queremos nietos**

**Bueno si quieren podemos empezar... ¿qué!**

**Fue una broma, por el momento**

**Casi me da un infarto** – escandalizó el joven

**Bueno cambiando de tema, hija ya fueron a ver el vestido**

**No exactamente, hemos visto algunas revistas pero aun no me decido si quiero cuello halter o strapples de todas maneras mañana iremos a ver vestidos**

**Bueno entonces ¿qué tal si van a ver: no se ¿qué prefieren copas, anillos o las invitaciones?**

**Bueno tenemos toda la tarde así que podemos ir a todo**

**Entonces vamos**

**¿van a ir a ver todo?**

**Sí, por cierto las damas van de... rosa y los padrinos llevan corbatas del mismo color** – decía Sakura mientras su novio la jalaba a la puerta – **y vamos a lo que podamos**.

**Hasta que nos libramos de ellas** – dijo Shaoran ya afuera

**Bastante hacen con ayudarnos a preparar la boda no hablas de ese modo**

**No, nos ayudan a estresarnos más** – le dijo conduciéndola al auto – **te extrañé mucho** – le dijo abrazándola

**Me acabaste de ver ayer**

**Ayer estuvimos muy ocupados**

**Pero querías casarte, ahora te aguantas**

**Y que tal si... les decimos que mejor nos vamos a vivir juntos**

Sakura rió y contestó:

**no**

Shaoran sonrió y saludó al vecino que iba pasando.

Shaoran apresúrate

**Ya voy** – le dijo subiendo al auto - **¿aun faltan muchas cosas para la boda?**

**Si, podría decirse que si**

**Voy a quedar en quiebra**

**Si, no están estimando en gastos va a salir cara**

**Se casan sus hijos favoritos**

Sakura volteo a verlo y solo dijo:

**¿cuándo pasas por un espejo te miras y dices: "estoy irresistible"?**

**claro que no... bueno no exactamente utilizo esas palabras**

Sakura rió sonoramente

**no tienes remedio**

**¿lo crees?**

Sakura suspiró y escuchó su teléfono

**sí ¿qué pasa?**

**Nada, oye ¿estas en casa? Tengo como 15 minutos llamando y está ocupado.**

**No estamos rumbo a la prueba del banquete**

**A bueno, entonces de pasada pueden pasar a ver las calandrias estamos aquí en la plaza de los cerezos.**

**¿estamos¿tu y Eriol? Y ¿qué hacen?**

Shaoran volteo a verla, eso les interesaba a ambos

**bueno, nos vemos, adiós**

**Tomoyo no...** – bastante tarde – **...cuelgues**

**¿y que te dijo?**

**Nada**

**Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que ellos nos digan que pasa en realidad**

**Pero quiero saber**

**No seas caprichosa**

**No es que sea caprichosa si no que... quiero saber en que anda Tomoyo**

**Creo que ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber lo que hacen ¿no crees?**

**Pero eso no le quita que quiera saber yo siempre le decía todo**

**Quizá no es nada y estamos viendo cosas que no son**

**A menos que... ni ella misma sepa lo que pasa** – le dijo ignorándolo

**De todas maneras tendrás que esperar** – y así se marcharon a las cosas que debían hacer.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estas ocupado entre preparativos para la gran boda de los chicos pasaron tantas cosas algunas importantes algunas otras ni siquiera valían la pena nombrarlas, así pues, entre ellas pasaron seis largos meses hasta que un día de repente Tomoyo llegó y le dijo a Sakura que había llegado la hora de aquello que habían planeado a espaldas del prometido de esta última: "la despedida de soltera".

**lista ¿ya nos vamos?** – preguntó Tomoyo sentada en la cama de Sakura mientras esta terminaba de arreglarse.

**Si ya voy dame 5 minutos** – Sakura había cambiado después de todo a pesar de pasar bastante tiempo juntas había algo diferente en su relación, no para mal pero ahora se notaba enamorada aun más ya que siempre lo había estado aunque lo negaba y quizá era lo que Tomoyo no entendía.

**¿le llamaste a tu marido?** – le preguntó

**sí, le dije que estaría ocupada contigo en cosas de mujeres y no quiso saber más, no le dije ninguna mentira.**

**Si, además el fue el que no quiso saber de que se trataba.**

Ambas rieron mientras bajaban por la escaleras, para irse al departamento de Tomoyo.

**¿a que hora les dijiste?-** preguntó la próximamente mujer casada

**les dije que a las 7:00**

**¿a las 7:00? Pero si van a dar las 8:00**

**tu tienes que llegar más tarde para que alcancen a llegar todas las invitadas, además aquellas siempre llegan tarde**

**bueno si, eso si** – le dijo Sakura mirando una caja con un moño en el asiento trasero del auto de Tomoyo, si milagrosamente volvió a funcionar pero aun así no les dijeron nada. – **siempre ¿de que es?**

**¿de que es que?**

**El tema de la despedida**

Tomoyo sonrió misteriosamente

**ya lo verás, es algo que van a disfrutar ambos cuando estén casados**

Una vez que llegaron al departamento y entraron Sakura vio toda la sala decorada con corazones color rojo, con una escoba con la foto de Shaoran y un trapeador con la suya y con una copa "d" gracias a los globos que tenía debajo de la ropa, había comida, pastel, bombones todo en forma de corazón.

**hola querida** – saludó Milli viéndola entrar y entregándole su regalo – **espero les guste y lo disfruten** – esto último lo dijo con picardía.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar las chicas hasta que llegó la hora de los juegos.

**bien tendrás que contestar a todas las preguntas que te hagamos si no tendrás que tomarte un caballito de tequila, si te rehúsas a contestar.**

**Pero...**

**Bien empiezo yo...**

Fueron 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ... hasta 10 caballitos que Tomoyo y Kivi le ayudaron a tomar cuando suena su celular (de Sakura)

**¿sí?**

**Hola amor ¿cómo están?**

**Bien- **contestó queriendo fingir normalidad pero entonces...

**¡ya llegó el stripper!** – gritó Milli, Sakura volteo a verla con terror

**¿escuché stripper?** – preguntó Shaoran detrás del teléfono

**no, no claro que no** – parecía que el susto se le había quitado algo de lo ebria que estaba, pero lo que terminó de quitarla fue la música de antro que el bomberito le había llevado.

**¿Sakura donde estás?**

**Con... con... **– decía Sakura viendo al chico bailar – **Tomoyo**

**Voy para allá**- pero antes de colgar...

¡**no, no vengas es que... estoy... estoy a punto de sacarle la sopa a Tomoyo**

**¿a sí?** – preguntó reacio -** ¿sobre que?**

**Sobre si anda con Eriol **– entonces Shaoran pareció olvidarlo...

**Entonces la música**

**Estoy ensayando para la boda hace mucho que no me llevas a bailar**

**Bueno, esta bien yo llamaré a Eriol quizá diciéndole que Tomoyo ya te contó me cuente, te amo**

**Si yo también te amo** – cuando Sakura colgó: - **tonta por poco se da cuenta** – le dijo a Milli

**¿él no lo sabe?**

**Claro que no, no le dejé que tuviera una**

**A eso se le llama ser mediga, pobrecito **– le dijo Milli – **que injusta**

**Disculpa pero ¿a ti te gustaría que mujeres desnudas bailaran frene a tu novio o prometido?**

**Buen punto** – dijo Milli después de pensarlo un rato – **te apoyo no me gustaría para nada pero ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta **– dijo tomándola de las manos y acercándola a donde estaba el stripper por último la sentó en una silla frente a él mientras todas bailaban y gritaban al son de la música... pero había alguien que no bailaba y solo se dedicaba a tomar fotografías de Sakura. Mientras que el chico se sentaba en sus piernas valla que estaba roja... reía a carcajadas nada podría ser más divertido en ese momento, Sakura trataba de no ver pero no era la única que iba a sufrir gracias a:

**¿por qué no lo compartes con tu dama de honor Sakura?**

Tomoyo rió nerviosamente al ver acercarse al chico.

**no, no, no yo no la de la fiesta es ella** – decía nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia atrás – **no yo no** – decía entre risas cuando su espalda pegó a la pared y cerraba los ojos deseando no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba - **¿por qué hacen esto?**

**Por que serás la próxima en casarte **– declaró Sakura

**Pero ni novio tengo**

**Ha sí, claro que si**

**Me harías un gran favor en presentármelo** – dijo Tomoyo

Después que se fue el Stripper llegó la hora de los regalos.

**por fin me van a decir ¿cuál era el tema?** – les preguntó Sakura a las chicas que estaban acostadas sobre el piso pasaban de las 3:00 de la mañana y estaban exhaustas

**bueno, como yo te pregunté y dijiste que de lo que yo quisiera pues escogí el tema de¡lencería, se los comenté y les encantó además es algo útil lo disfrutaran los dos**

Sakura anda ábrelos

**¿aquí?**

**¿o prefieres hacerlo en tu noche de bodas?-** preguntó Ling con picardía

**no pero...**

**¡que los abra¡que los abra!**

Primero empezó en el regalo de Kivi pero antes ella preguntó:

**Antes de que lo abras no sabía que color es el favorito de tu maridito así que compré de vario a ver cual le gusta más**

Sakura abrió la caja y vio varios conjuntos de encaje de varios colores, Sakura sacó uno lo miró y le contestó:

**no es necesario que sea de su color favorito le gustaran con simplemente verlos** – todas rieron ante la respuesta de Sakura

**pero le gustará más quitártelos** – ante esta afirmación por parte de Milli, Sakura solo asintió sonrojada

**bien sigue el de Ling**

**como Kivi hizo pregunta yo también ¿por qué no invitaste a tu suegra y a tu madre?**

**Creo que no se nos ocurrió** – dijo mirando a Tomoyo – **solo les dijimos que ayudaría en unas cosas a Tomoyo de las cuales nos vamos a encargar mas al rato**

Tomoyo se quedó mirándola no comprendiendo de que hablaba pero lo dio por olvidado cuando Sakura sacó unas esposas con peluche de la caja de Ling

**ya me convirtieron en sadomasoquista**

**bien sigo yo **– gritó Milli dándole su regalo - ¿**qué tan bueno es en la cama?**

**¿quién Shaoran?**

**¿quién más?**

**No lo sé, pero... espero que sea bueno** – Milli sonrió a la respuesta de Sakura – **pero les aviso cuando sepa.**

**Es un trato**

**Creo que sigue el mío y mi pregunta es¿tiene buen trasero?- **dijo después de un rato

¡**Tomoyo!-** dijo Sakura sonrojada - **¿cómo preguntas eso?**

**Fue lo único que se ocurrió no quería ser la excepción al no preguntar nada además nunca se le ven y es la pregunta del año**

**Bueno, pero te la contesto si me contestas ¿andas con Eriol?**

**Ok, ando con él ahora dime**

**¿andas con él?** – preguntaron las demás al ver como evadía el tema... según ellas.

**¿por qué siempre tomas las cosas así?-** dijo Sakura

**¿así como?-** le dijo sinceramente

**así a lo tonto si no quieres decirnos no nos digas** – más sin embargo no todos sabían eso

**¿qué verdad es la que dijo?**- preguntó Eriol por el teléfono

**sobre ustedes dos, vamos primo ¿por qué lo escondes?**

**¿por qué no se de que hablas?**

**Sabes de que hablo desde hace meses queremos saberlo y ustedes no nos dicen nada**

**¿Quieren saber si Tomoyo y yo estamos saliendo juntos?**

**Si**

**Pues... no **– decía con una sonrisa cómplice y misteriosa mientras miraba un punto en la nada pero una persona que estaba detrás de él no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que escuchaba, Eriol la miró y la encontró mirándolo con los brazos cruzados – **te llamo luego¡pasa algo?**- le preguntó a su hermana.

**¿andas con ella¿Con Tomoyo?-** preguntó molesta que a su hermano lo desconcertó

**¿qué si así es?-** preguntó él sin entender la actitud de su hermana y por que estaba tan molesta

**por que ella no me gusta** – ahora comprendía Tomoyo no estaba a la talla de ser su cuñada

**que bien, por que se supone que al que debe gustarle es a mi no a ti** – le dijo acercándose a ella - **¿qué tiene de malo que ella sea mi novia?**

**¿entonces lo es¡es que ella no es...** – calló abruptamente

**¿tu amiga¿por eso es¿no llega a tu altura?**

Nakuru lo miró sorprendida, ella estaba asustada y atrapada, nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado y por una tonta como ella.

**no es eso**

**¿a no¿entonces dime porque fuiste cómplice cuando mandaron golpear a Shaoran por andar con Sakura?**

**¡yo no lo sabía! Solo... solo...**

**pues sabes, planeo casarme con ella, para que lo sepas.**

Nakuru quedó estupefacta ¿había escuchado bien, su hermano planeaba casarse con, con... ¡con Tomoyo, ahora no solo su primo se casaría con la archí enemiga de una de sus mejores amigas y ahora su hermano también.

**hermano** – dijo Nakuru – **no puedes casarte** – pero Eriol sola la ignoró y subió a su cuarto.

**Es tarde, es mejor que regreses a dormir** – más sin embargo Nakuru no subió a dormir, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el numero de Meiling

**¿bueno?** – contestó adormilada

**¿Meiling? Soy yo Nakuru**

**si ¿qué pasa?**

**Mi hermano, él me...**

**¿le pasó algo a tu hermano, Shao está bien?**

**¿no lo sabes?**

**¿saber que?**

**Mi primo se va a casar en un mes con Sakura tienen casi un año comprometidos y ahora mi hermano me dice que se casará con Tomoyo** – más sin embargo; Meiling ya no la escuchaba, Shao se casaría con ella en un mes, así que colgó tendría que olvidarse de él para siempre, Sakura Kinomoto le había ganado.

Así entre fiestas, preguntas y enojos se llegó el día de la boda y toda la casa Kinomoto estaba patas arriba, regalos no paraban de llegar desde en la mañana pero Sakura bajaba y subía escaleras estaba bastante nerviosa, la misa sería a las 6:00 p.m y a las 7:30 sería su primer sesión de fotografías como marido y mujer en la hacienda donde sería la boda y a las 3:00 de la madrugada tomar un avión a pesar de todo estar organizado a pesar de todo estar organizado sentía que algo pasaría antes después o durante la boda

**si no dejas de subir y bajar escaleras terminarás agotada antes de laceremonia** – le dijo su madre – **relájate, Tomoyo y las estilistas no tardarán el llegar, así que ya estate quieta**

**es que siento que algo falta, no se que es pero algo falta**

**ya legamos** – dijo una voz desde la puerta, bien Tomoyo traía una bolsa donde estaba su vestido - ¿**qué pasa aquí?**

**Estoy nerviosa y...**

**... no puede quedarse quieta**

**pues tendrás que, van a dar las 3:00 y tienes que tomar un baño para que te empiecen a arreglar**

**ok – **dijo Sakura subió a su habitación la que dentro de unas horas dejaría de serlo para siempre – **deja de pensar tonterías**- entró al baño y de allí no salió hasta hora y media después

**hasta que, anda ya arréglate no tardan en llegar, Ling, Kivi y Milli**

**¿a que van a venir?-** preguntó sentándose frente a un espejo a un lado de ella estaban arreglando a su madre - **¿Tomoyo?** – preguntó viéndola ingresar al baño

¡**a traerte unas cosas**! - gritó desde adentro -** ¡regalos que no deben faltar!**

Sakura se miraba en el espejo mientras empezaban a secarle el cabello y ponerle cosas en la cara estaba que casi temblaba pero no era la única.

En la casa de los Lee alguien sentía los mismos nervios.

**por favor hijo me estas mareando de verte dar vueltas y vueltas**

**es que estoy... ansioso supongo** – decía dando vueltas tratando de encontrar que era lo que lo hacía sentir así –** llamará para confirmar el velo**

**ya llamaste dos veces**

**bueno entonces... ¡necesito hacer algo¡necesito sentirme ocupado!**

**¿por qué no vas con tu primo yo freo que ya deberían de empezar a arreglarse**

**¿tu crees?**

**Si por que no vas pro él mientras preparamos algo ligero para comer y para que empieces a arreglarte** – le dijo su madre mientras una mujer le arreglaba las uñas

**Si, supongo que sí** – dicho esto Shaoran salió de la casa rumbo a la casa de su primo

_ No existe un momento del día_

_Es que pueda apartarte de mi_

_El mundo parece distinto_

_Cuando no estas junto a mi..._

Iban a dar las 5:00 cuando Sakura se miraba ya arreglada, pero envuelta en una bata, Tomoyo había salido desde hace rato estaba también lista pero también en bata.

**ya llegaron todas y tenemos un regalo para ti**

**¿un regalo?**

**Son cosas que se deben dar en una boda para... creo que para la suerte.**

Entró a la habitación su madre, Kivi, Ling y Tomoyo.

Su madre la abrazó y le dijo:

**hijita no sabes cuando esperé este día y ahora que llegó no puedo dejar de sentirme melancólica, eres mi bebé y ahora te vas a ir con Shaoran, es por eso que quiero que tengas suerte mi amor, aunque han pasado por tantas cosas que creo que su historia será como de cuentos de hadas** – entonces le entregó una cajita de terciopelo –** esto me lo dio tu abuela cuando yo me casé y ahora me corresponde dartelo a ti** – ese era el regalo viejo

Sakura abrazaba a su madre fuertemente mientras sonreía para tratar de evitar las lágrimas.

**gracias mami**

**no llores cariño, hoy debes lucir perfecta** – le dijo a su hija cuando vio como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos más sin embargo los ojos de ella también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El siguiente regalo fue algo nuevo que se lo entregó Kivi.

**mi regalo es algo nuevo, algo como esta relación en pareja que apenas comienza y espero que te haga lo feliz que merecer y que veo que te hace te deseo suerte mi amor** – le dijo Kivi dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla.

Ling se acercó y le dijo:

**mi regalo es el prestado, aunque más bien no lo es pero bien, esta pulsera siempre me ha acompañado en momentos buenos y malos y quiero que ahora te acompañe a tu y que siempre sientas que en cada regalo que te vamos a dar hoy sientas que siempre vamos a estar contigo.**

Sakura ya no podía controlar las lágrimas y trataba de sonreír para según ella no arruinar su maquillaje pero sentía también melancolía más sin embargo sentía la felicidad de su boda por último Tomoyo.

**mi regalo es algo azul; y con esta gema azul deseo que su amor se expanda como el cielo azul y se profundice como el mar, que todo el amor que tienen nunca se termine por que te aseguro que si te hace sufrir nosotras también lo haremos sufrir , bueno te quiero tanto Sakura y te deseo la mejor de las vida por que si alguien la merece eres tu, la mejor persona que he conocido y como dijo Ling siempre estaremos allí para ti apoyándote como alguna vez lo has hecho con nosotras**

**miren ya como me tienen **– dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con los dedos, delicadamente para no dañar el maquillaje – **las quiero tanto **– y les dio un abrazo a todas cuando en ese momento la puerta sonó

**la carroza está afuera**

Sakura suspiró hondo entonces vio a su madre darle un limón y un caballito de tequila mientras ella solo la miraba extrañada.

**oh vamos nunca escuchaste que las novias tomaban algo para los nervios**

**nunca imaginé que fuera un caballito de Tequila.**

Después de tremenda situación bajaba las escaleras uno por uno recordando y recordando a cada paso que daba la vida que dejaba atrás, recordaba las noches de parranda con Tomoyo, hasta con el mismo Shaoran el mismo que sería su marido en una hora, recordaba hasta las discusiones y los discursos de sus padres que siempre eran aburridos y tediosos se detuvo un momento faltaban tres escalones y le diría adiós a su vida, tenía miedo ¿qué tal si después se arrepentía, pero; estaba feliz y bastante nerviosa aun así bajó las escaleras y su padre la tomó del brazo.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaba al tempo veía correr a todas sus madrinas y en la entrada a todos los invitados pero no veía a Shaoran suponía que ya estaba dentro, su padre la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

**¿nerviosa?**

**Algo, no tanto con el regalo de mamá**

**Oh si, valla regalo**

Bajaron de la calandria y se quedó afuera del templo mientras todas sus madrinas se formaban Shaoran iba adelante con su madre pero en ningún momento lo dejaron voltear entonces escuchó la música mientras caminaba dentro:

_ ...No hay bella melodía _

_En que no surjas tu_

_No quiero escucharla_

_Si no la escuchas tu..._

Después de un momento a otro estaba delante de él y todo desapareció a su alrededor cuando él sonrió y dijo:

**Acepto.**

Cuando salieron de la ceremonia su madre la abrazó mientras soltaba más lágrimas pero ella no estaba un una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

**te amo hija**

Sakura solo sonreía mientras veía a Shaoran abrazar a uno de sus amigos pero no dejaba de mirarla con ternura.

_... es que te has convertido_

_en parte de mi alma_

_ya nada me consuela _

_si no estás tu también..._

**estás hermosa** – susurró Shaoran cuando iban en la calandria a la hacienda donde sería la boda y la sesión fotográfica

**¿no te cansarás de repetirlo?** – dijo la chica – **por que yo no me cansaré de escucharlo**

Shaoran sonrió y la besó rápidamente en los labios pero antes de separarse de ella le dijo:

**¿yo no me veo bien?**

**Te ves como un chocolate**

**¿un chocolate?**

**Sí, para comerlo, saborearlo y volverlo a morder**

**Gracias** – dijo el coqueto – **te amo pequeña**

**¿pequeña?**

**Si, por chiquita**

**Eres un tontito**

**Que te ama profundamente y para siempre**

_... más allá de tus labios_

_del sol y las estrellas_

_contigo en la distancia_

_amado mío estoy..._

**¿ya llegaron?**

**Si están con el fotógrafo**

**¿todos?**

**Si, me quede aquí para ver si no se ocupa algo**

**¿por qué?**

Tomoyo lo volteo a ver pensando que el chico no comprendía

**bueno es que has vivido tanto tiempo con ellos que ya eres parte de la familia**

**pero no lo soy** – Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta y caminó hast el baño donde entró.

Se miró en el espejo retocando su maquillaje, ellos la habían invitado era amiga de sus padres pero ella no quería verla.

Salió cuando escuchó los aplausos, la joven pareja de recién casados acababa de llegar.

Estaban en el centro de la pista y estaban bailando su canción, se quedó allí parada, las chicas estaban con sus parejas o familias, pero ella ¿dónde iría y con quien?

**hacen una hermosa pareja ¿verdad?**

**Sí-** dijo ella entonces dio la media vuelta –** lamento haberme comportado de esa manera**

**No tienes la culpa **– dijo Eriol – **algo te molestaba**

**Sí** – susurró solamente, viendo la mesa donde estaba su madre y su "querido hermano"

**¿por qué no vas y te sientas**?- dijo él al darse cuenta de la dirección de su mirada.

**Ni siquiera se daría cuenta si lo hago** – diciendo esto se marcho a saludar a unas viejas amigas.

_... es que te has convertido_

_en parte de mi alma_

_ya nada me consuela_

_si no estás tu también..._

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraba de mesa en mesa agradeciendo a todas las personas cuando se toparon en la mesa de la madre de Tomoyo.

**Saku querida mírate te ves preciosa, supongo que es gracias a tu verdad Shao**

Shaoran solo la miró extrañado, pero después fingió una sonrisa.

**¿oye querida y sabes donde está la tontita de mi hija?**

**No la veo desde que salimos de la ceremonia**

**Bueno entonces tendré que buscarla** – Sonomi se levantó se su silla dejando allí a un chico de no más de 20 años, tenía cara de fastidio y ser un chico mimado.

**No entiendo como me trajeron a esta estúpida fiesta.**

Sakura solo miró a su esposo y le susurró:

**ignóralo ¿sí?**

**Solo por que es hermano de Tomoyo y tu me lo pides**

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, una cámara los seguía, grabando cada recuerdo cada detalle de la gran boda.

Shaoran tomó a Sakura de la cintura y le dijo cerca del oído.

**¿bailas conmigo?**

**Claro**

Se acercaron a la pista de baile, Shaoran levantaba a Sakura que estaba aun más delgada de lo que era gracias a los preparativos de la boda después de todo organizar una boda no era nada fácil.

Mientras por otro lado Tomoyo miraba con una sonrisa todo parecía tan irreal, parecía ser un sueño, los sonidos se dejaban de escuchar y solo se veían ellos dos diciéndose cosas cariñosas al oído y riendo que hermoso sería compartir tu vida al lado de la persona que amas sin más dolor...

**has cambiado mucho casi ni te reconozco** – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera

**quizá esa era la idea**

**vamos Tommy ¿aun estás enojada?**

Tomoyo sonrió con ironía y volteo a ver a su madre

**no se que quieres que te diga** – dijo tras unos momentos de silencio

**por que te comportas como una niña pensé que habías madurado pero te conozco y se que...**

**¡tu no me conoces¿y sabes por que¡por que nunca existí en tu vida, por que siempre viví en la sombra de mi hermano perfecto, rogando por un poco de cariño sintiéndome como una maldita basura que cualquiera podía pisar y maltratar a su antojo¡pero ya no más¡ya me cansé de tratar de ganar tu cariño! Y lo que menos necesito ahora es tu compasión** – Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta recordando todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con su madre y de los cuales muy pocos valían la pena ya que la mayoría no los recordaba apenas y tenía 4 años cuando su madre la dejó allí en un rincón apartado como a una mueca rota y de la cual no quería saber nada había crecido con ese sentimiento de soledad de carencia de atención cuando el día menos pensado, el día de su cumpleaños numero 16 ella entró a su cuarto diciéndole:

_"Recoge tus cosas, te vas, te compre un departamento y hoy te irás"_

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas cuando chocó con la persona menos pensada.

**¿Tomoyo que te pasa¿por qué lloras?**

**¡por que me siento como una basura! Por que mi madre siempre me ha tratado así, para ella siempre he sido la muñeca con la que puede jugar y después dejarla allí lastimada ¿por qué¡por que me trata así! Yo no le hecho nada¿cuál fue mi error?** – decía entre sollozos mientras Eriol la abrazaba

**tranquila no estás sola ¿recuerdas? Me tienes a mi, a Sakura a Shaoran a tus amigas, ella no sabe lo que se pierde al tratarte así a ti, eres hermosa, eres una hermosa persona la persona que amo.**

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre su pecho llorando desahogándose de todo lo que traía dentro.

**no debería comportarme así, es la boda de Sakura y yo aquí llorando y acaparándote cuando todos allá te buscan** – decía tratando de controlarse, Eriol la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

**Lo único que importa es que te tranquilices y me muestres esa linda sonrisa que tienes**

Tomoyo sonrió entres suspiros ya más calmada

**gracias por estar aquí conmigo**

**¿qué clase de novio seria ni no?** – preguntó limpiándole el resto de las lágrimas de las mejillas- **tienes las mejillas frías**

**si, tengo algo de frió**

**ya sabía yo que tendrías frió con ese vestido**

**vamos bien que te gusta –** le dijo dándole la espalada y mostrándole el escote que terminaba en los fines de esta – **o me equivoco** – entonces sintió el saco de Eriol rozar sus hombros -** ¿qué...**

**¿lista para regresar?-** dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros

**si** – dijo ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico – **solo debo retocar mi maquillaje lo he de traer todo corrido**

**no, en realidad no, solo un poco, aun así te ves hermosa**

**espera** – le dijo deteniéndose – **Sakura y Shaoran ¿lo saben?**

**Shaoran me había dicho que tu le habías dicho a Sakura**

**Oh es cierto pero no fue muy real por el momento estábamos a media fiesta y...**

**¿fiesta? No me dijiste que irías a una fiesta** – de nuevo empezaban a caminar

**fiesta ¿dije fiesta?**

**Si, lo dijiste**

**No, no lo dije **– dijo ella poniéndose frente a él y abrazándole del cuello – **no te enojes conmigo ¿sí?**

**¿cómo me enojaría contigo si me enseñas esa linda sonrisa?** – dijo con una sonrisa y antes de besarla... pero... lo que ellos no sabían era que eran espiados.

**¿ves? Yo sabía que algo se traían entre manos**

**después de todo hacen bonita pareja**

Shaoran le sonrió y la tomó de la mano

**¿no crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?**

**¿qué?** – pero unos labios no la dejaron terminar

_... mas allá de tus labios_

_del sol y las estrellas_

_contigo a la distancia_

_amada mía estoy..._

**estoy exhausta** – decía Sakura cuando la fiesta había terminado por los menos para ellos, estaban en el elevados del hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas y su luna de miel

**yo también **– contestó él, iban acompañados del hombre que subía las maletas

**¿quién iba a imaginar que Tomoyo y Eriol también iban a dar la sorpresa hoy?**

**La mayor sorpresa fue la de Nakuru, puedo asegurar que a esa chica no le pareció la idea de ver bailar a su hermano comiéndose a besos a Tomoyo.**

**Si** – dijo ella recordando cuando Tomoyo había llegado tomada de la mano del chico.

Cuando llegaron al piso y Shaoran abría la puerta de la suite.

**te tengo un sorpresa** – le dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás cuando él termino de abrir la puerta ella nuevamente susurró: - **y está debajo de mi ropa**

El chico se dio la media vuelta, le beso apasionadamente y entraron al cuarto dejando en el picaporte el letrero con la leyenda de:

"_no molestar"_

Aunque ellos no los supieran... habían caído en el plan de sus padres no como ellos quisieran pero juntos al fin y al cabo pero claro eso ellos no lo sabían y nunca, nunca lo sabrían por que hay cosas que no deben saberse.

Fin 

Listo ¡lo terminé! Después de tanto tiempo atascada en este capítulo espero que no me haya quedado nada en el aire pero si es así prometo ponerlo en el epílogo bueno hasta luego.

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel

dreams kokoro

sashakili

Hillary

Aiko

lady esmeralda

Daria : Hola! El tiempo fue un año supongo que quedó en los borradores y no me fije en eso ¿qué más? Si hubiera puesto todo lo que pasó me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo y no se trataba de eso simplemente de puntualizar unas cuantas cosas como en las peliculas, sobre la pregunta de Shao es por que antes que nada él era su amigo antes de ser su novio y un don Juan la conocía desde niña y también pues por que yo ocupaba una razón para hacer la fiesta de despedida, espero que te no haya complicado tanto hasta luego.

akirachinty

Sakume Nohara

megumi-chan

sakuyita

Miki Matsura

Angel of the watery

MaryGin

TECNOMAGO

yui12


	14. Una vida a tu lado Parte1

¡¡Nos quieren casar!!

Epílogo.

Parte 1

OoOoOoOSsSsSsssssSsSOoOoOoO

El sol brillaba aquella mañana, la casa de campo Lee- Kinomoto se vestía de manteles de colores el motivo; la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo mejor de la pareja; Kenji de apenas cuatro años cumplidos.

En la cocina Sakura de ahora 28 años peleaba con todas las cacerolas que contenían la comida y claro mientras hablaba por teléfono con su madre.

-sí mama, yo le digo que no pudiste venir – decía, toda la casa estaba hecha un desastre, Shaoran le ayudaba con los niños que estaban en el patio trasero donde sería la fiesta y para colmo se refrigerador estaba lleno de pequeñas gelatinas casi hechas agua por que se las habían llevado así y media hora antes de la hora en que las había pedido.

-No se te valla a olvidar Saku

-No mamá, no se me…

-Es más, mejor pásame a Kenji – la interrumpió

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba cortando limones para la botana cuando su madre le interrumpió ocasionando que…

-estúpida – susurró mientras ponía su dedo bajo el chorro de agua

-Sakura ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu madre?

-Me corté, tengo tantas cosas que hacer y la fiesta comenzará en una hora – el teléfono estaba apoyado en su hombro y ponía limones en las charolas que previamente había llenado con papas fritas.

-Te dije que contrataras a alguien

-Tengo ayuda de sobre, solo que estas afuera todos y…

-Entonces no es suficiente si tu estas haciendo todo tu sola, de verdad lamento perderme la fiesta de Kenji

-No te preocupes mamá él entenderá – había decidido dejar el tema de la ayuda

-¿segura que no anda por allí?

-Mamá, es su fiesta dudo mucho que venga a menos que quiera algo.

-Tienes razón, eso lo sacó de su padre. – Sakura sonrió y sacó una caja de cartón donde estaban los bolos.

-Los tres son idénticos a él. – murmuró soñadora

-Aún sigo esperando a mi nieta

-Mamá…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se te valla a olvidar decirle a Kenji y que luego le llevaré su regalo.

-Claro nos vemos mamá

-Hasta luego hija. – fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el cable del teléfono estaba enrollado en su cuerpo, traía la caja que había s-acado minutos antes en las manos cuándo vio correr dos niños idénticos y en traje de baño, instintivamente volteó a su izquierda y vio a Shaoran que los perseguía.

-Pensé que los ibas a cuidar de que no entraran a la casa

-Solo vinieron a cambiarse – trató de defenderse y defenderlos

Sakura negó y murmuró enfadada:

-¿en que estaba pensando cuando le dije: "De acuerdo mi amor, podemos hacerte la fiesta aquí?" – entonces lo miró molesta – No te quedes -allí pasado y ayúdame a salir de aquí

-Shaoran sonrió y se acercó a su esposa pero, sin intensiones de "desatarla".

-¿Qué recibo yo?

-¿Qué recibes de que?

-Si,¿Qué ganancia obtengo yo? – le dijo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de jean que vestía.

-La ganancia dices – dijo irónica - ¿quieres saber la ganancia¡no dormir hoy en la tina¡esa es tu ganancia!

-Entonces… no te desato – murmuró simplemente apoyando la cadera en el desayunador y cruzarse de brazos

-¡Lee! – exclamó Sakura escandalizada - ¿no me vas a quitar esto de encima?

Shaoran la miró de pies a cabeza, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, una blusa de tirantes que al principio del día había sido color salmón ahora era… de… muchos colores y unos jeans oscuros.

-Te ves muy linda así

-Si no me quitas esto de encima… te… - amenazó

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Dime – la retó caminando hacia ella

-Shaoran, por favor, quítame esto de encima – el hombre sonrió

-De acuerdo – se acercó finalmente a ella y le quitó el cable pero sin dejarla a ella – luces cansada

-¿de verdad? – preguntó sarcástica – de hecho no he parado de hacer cosas en toda la mañana, creo que debo estarlo

-Amor, amor, no es para que te pongas así es solo una fiesta de niños.

-De "nuestro hijo" – haciendo énfasis en la segunda y tercera palabra

-Tu misma dijiste que tu te harías cargo de la cocina y yo cuidaría de que na…

-Die de los niños entrara a la casa y eso incluía a Xiao y a Xian

-Está bien, asumo mi culpa ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – preguntó inclinándose sobre Sakura y besándole el cuello.

-No creo que esa sea una forma de pedirme perdón - murmuró

-¿a no?

-No, eso sería una recompensa para ti – Shaoran se alejó de ella

-Entonces ¿es una recompensa tenerte en mis brazos?

-No lo sé, pero no soy un castigo – el joven hombre sonrió y la besó

-¿y acaso no te gusta? – preguntó pícaro

-¡Shaoran! Este no es el momento para hablar de eso, los niños pueden entrar y… y…- Shaoran soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara apenada de su esposa. Así que decidió cambiar de tema

-¿Dónde te cortaste? – Sakura le mostró su dedo – cariño ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó cuando vio la herida, casi se había cortado toda la yema del ledo índice

Hablaba con mi mamá – la chica trató de safar su mano de entre las mano de su marido pero este no la dejó ir son antes besar su dedo herido, después de dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa

Sakura se quedó estática y parada entre todo ese desorden… lo bueno era que pronto llegaría Tomoyo y la ayudaría con algunas cosas entonces…

sí, pásate Tomoyo; está en la zona de desastre nuclear.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su marida, miró a su alrededor y definitivamente si lo era… corrió y trató de arreglar un poco pero…

valla sakura cuando Shaoran me lo dijo no creí que fuera cierto… tu siempre eras buena en estas cosas

si claro, como si tu cocina no fuera un desastre nuclear también.

En realidad no lo es- comentó la de ojos violetas – Eriol y yo hicimos un trato: yo no me acerco a la cocina y él no trata de arreglar nada

Sakura la miró incrédula.

¿y funciona?

Pues… no siempre – declaró con simpleza y el ánimo de Sakura se derrumbó. Se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla pero…

No, no te me acerques tanto, estas muy linda para que te ensucie con algo. – le dijo Sakura - ¿Dónde están todos?

Supongo que Eriol se quedó con tu marido y con la bebé, Aoshi debe estar con tus hijos.

Si, después de todo Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron quizá no con tantas planificaciones como Sakura y Shaoran pero se habían casado y ahora tenían dos lindos hijos: Aoshi de siete igual que los gemelos de Sakura e Hikaru de dos años.

A que no adivinas que encontré el otro día

No estoy para adivinanzas Tomoyo

Vamos Sakura, adivina – le propuso nuevamente

No se – le contestó con un suspiro aburrido

De acuerdo¿recuerdas la despedida de soltera?

Sakura miró a la chica de ojos violetas y miró la puerta

¿de que hablas? Tomoyo no tengo idea de que…

Shaoran no está aquí, no es necesario que finjas que no sabes de que hablo.

Tomoyo sabes que ese tema no lo puedo hablar con libertad

Lo se, pero me parece tonto que después de tanto tiempo aún no le digas – alegó – Eriol lo sabe

¡¿qué¿Cómo que él lo sabe? Tomoyo…

Yo no le dije nada… concientemente… es que…

¡ah!

Fue un error se me salió y además… fue hace mucho tiempo…

¿Cuánto tiempo? – la atrapó

Yo no tiene importancia – concluyó nerviosa

¿Cuánto tiempo? – insistió

Tomoyo la miró con la palabra arrepentida pintada en la cara y contestó con un suspiro.

el día de la boda, antes de que…bueno, Nakuru nos encontrara… tu sabes… besándonos.

Comiéndose querrás decir

Sakura se sentó en un banco frente a Tomoyo y ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

demonios… Tomoyo, si Shaoran lo sabe que… espera un momento… ¿crees que Eriol le haya contado?

No creo, de hecho… ¿es probable?

¡Ay Tomoyo! - Se lamentó – no, no creo que le haya dicho sino Shaoran ya se hubiera divorciado de mi.

Bien como sea – Sakura la moró anonadada – ya nos desviamos del tema

¿Qué tema? Tomoyo tenemos un problema aquí y…

Viejo y aburrido, encontré las fotos

¿fotos¿Qué fotos? – preguntó con sigilo

Tus fotos que tomé en la despedida – Sakura se levantó del banco alterada

¡Tomaste fotos! Tomoyo este es el colmo… ¿¡Como se te ocurre?!

No tenía nada de malo, demás olvidé que las había tomado, estaba revisando unas cosas viejas y las encontré – de pronto la chica empezó a reír - ¿sabes que es lo más divertido?

Sakura miraba a su amiga frente a ella compadeciéndola, después de todo si se había vuelto loca.

¡tu cara! Justamente cuando el bomberito te bailaba… ¡es memorable! – decía entre risas

Tomoyo cállate ¡esto no es divertido!

Entonces se escuchó la puerta. Era Shaoran traía la pañalera colgada del hombro y el porta bebé en la mano derecha y Xiao su hijo mayor por dos minutos lo seguía con Hikaru en brazos.

¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó viendo reír a Tomoyo como hiena y a Sakura que la veía amenazante.

¡nada! – se apresuró a contestar, entonces vio a Xiao con la bebe - ¿y a ti quien te enseñó a cargar un bebé?

Papá – contestó. De repente Tomoyo pareció calmarse miró a Sakura que veía a Shaoran y comenzó a reír de nuevo. Shaoran la miró extrañado y le susurró a su mujer:

¿y a esta que le pasa?

No tengo ni la menor idea – se encogió de hombros – mintió – corre vete a la fiesta y dame esa cosita bonita – le dijo a su hijo; segundos después Xiao desaparecía de la cocina

Tomoyo se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa y tomó a la bebé de los brazos de Sakura.

voy a ponerla más cómoda – les dijo – además… creo que estamos de sobra ¿verdad corazón? – le dijo a la beba

Tomoyo ¿Cómo crees?

¿Qué no? Luego vuelvo, no creas que dejaré que hagas algo que no debes en la cocina Saku – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

¡Tomoyo!

Cuanto extrañaba que me reprendieras – entonces subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, el de las habitaciones.

¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó Shaoran que había permanecido en silencio

Cosas de mujeres – mintió. Sabía que Shaoran no seguiría preguntando - ¿Qué pasa?

No, nada es que, bueno, la fiesta está por comenzar, han llegado unos cuantos niños y… tú no te has arreglado y con lo vanidosa que eres…

Yo no soy vanidosa

… tendrás que tomar tus dos horas…

¿dos horas? Estas alucinando

… para tener que estar lista y bueno… como me he portado tan bien pensé que… - continuó - … podrías darme un regalito.

Amor, el de la fiesta es tu hijo, no tú.

Bueno, eso lo sé, a lo que yo me refiero es que hace cuatro años y casi nueve meses procreé a nuestro hijo también merezco un regalo ¿no?

Déjame pensarlo¿de acuerdo? – dijo Sakura siguiéndole la corriente a su marido – creo que yo también me merezco algo ¿no crees? Después de todo yo lo parí así que merezco algo más… parte de que lo cargué y sufrí las molestas por nueve meses completos.

De acuerdo, tu ganas – dijo Shaoran – pero solo por que lo pariste.

Tú no podrías con un vientre – lo acusó Sakura

¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?

Mejor ni digas, no lo soportarías no un día.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y se apoyó en el pretil.

oye Sakura ¿no crees que Hikaru es una hermosa bebé?

Es igualita a Aoshi cuando era bebé – contestó con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

No, por nada

Asintió pero no del todo convencida.

voy a arreglarme estas al mando

¡no tardes dos horas!– le gritó cuando Sakura comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

¡no tardo dos horas!

Shaoran salió de la casa y miró a Kenji husmear en los regalos mientras que sus dos gemelos y Aoshi hablaban en secreto… esos tres tramaban algo.

piensas lo mismo que yo ¿no es así? – preguntó Eriol pasándole una bebida y apuntando a los tres niños

si, esos tres se traen algo entre manos – miró a su primo – Eriol ¿crees que nos haga falta otro hijo? A Sakura y a mi

pues… - dio un trago a su bebida – yo creo que con los tres demonios que tienen es más que suficiente¿quieres tener otro diablillo? Por que ciertamente yo con Aoshi tengo más que suficiente

Shaoran lo miró confundido y algo atónito.

¿quieres decir que solo te quedarás con Aoshi e Hikaru?

El ojiazúl se quedó pensativo antes de contestar.

no lo se, sinceramente, no lo se ¿Por qué la pregunta¿quieres tener otro hijo?

No creo que Sakura quiera – contestó sin pensar pero sin mentir. Eriol volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona y le dijo:

Quizá Sakura no, pero tu sí – Shaoran negó

No, no quise decir eso, es solo que… olvídalo

Oh, vamos primo ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir entonces? – preguntó sin creerse el cuento

Papi ¿me dejas quedarme a dormir con mis primos hoy? – preguntó Aoshi que estaba todo mojado y tenía una gran sonrisa

Eriol bajó su mirada azul hacia el niño y preguntó:

¿Por qué estas todo mojado?

Es que la novia de… - calló abruptamente y miró a su tío.

Shaoran se puso en cuclillas y miró a su sobrino fijamente.

la novia de… - le animó para que le contara pero el niño solo miró a alguien a sus espaldas nerviosamente – dime Aoshi; no tendrás problemas con ellos – sabiendo que buscaba a sus hijos.

Aoshi asintió no muy convencido y le contó:

es que la novia de Xiao y Xian quería que le dijera donde estaban y como no le quise decir pues…

¿no le dijiste y te aventó a la piscina? – preguntó Shaoran

Exacto – entonces el niño corrió antes de que su tío se diera cuenta de lo que dijo exactamente.

Shaoran sonrió y se levantó miró a Eriol que lo observaba atónito.

¿ves? Mis hijos son igual que yo apenas tienen ocho años y ya tienen… ¡¿Qué¿Cómo es eso de que tienen una novia? – dijo escandalizado al entender por fin lo dicho por su sobrino de ojos azules, no le preocupaba que tuvieran novia sin no que… era solo una y sus hijos eran dos

Al parecer si la prestan – murmuró - ¿y así quieres tener otro?

Shaoran agachó la cabeza cansado, negó con la cabeza con pesadez y contestó:

tengo más que suficiente. Ya verán esos dos cuando los vea.

¿de quien hablas?. Hola Eriol – saludó Sakura que venía de la casa

Hola Sakura. Tomoyo ¿sigue adentro?

Dijo que iba a cambiar a Hikaru – dijo abrazándose al castaño

Entonces creo que iré a ver en que le ayudo – y se marchó

Valla tiempo record – murmuró mirando su reloj. Sakura lo miró con el seño fruncido.

Tonto

Oh, vamos – la abrazó - ¿Sabías que tus dos hijos se prestan la novia?

Claro

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó ante la respuesta de su mujer.

Creí que también lo sabías, como son tan parecidos a ti

Yo nunca haría eso – declaró

Bueno… en eso tienes razón – Shaoran sonrió – pero por que tu no tuviste un gemelo – la sonrisa se desvaneció.

Sakura yo nunca haría eso, yo nunca le fue infiel a nadie…

¿quieres que te lo recuerde? Parece que tu memoria se esta dañando con la edad

De acuerdo, ahora comprendo lo que decía papá, "nunca sabrás si fuiste buen hijo hasta que tengas hijos"… entones era el vivo demonio

¿Qué pasa? Hoy pareces más despistado de lo normal

No soy despistado

Si lo eres, la gran prueba de ello es no haberte dado cuenta de la novia de tus hijos

Se me pasó eso, lo que me sorprende es que si tu sabias por que los dejaste seguir.

Bueno, es que… tu sabes son cosas que… - hizo gestos con su manos como de batir algo, Shaoran la miraba confundido - … tu me comprendes ¿no?

¿Tomoyo te lo dijo? – dijo con una sonrisa

Ehm… pues… sí – la sonrisa de Shaoran se hizo más grande

Que alivió, no soy el único despistado en esta casa

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se retiró de Shaoran y fue a saludar a algunas mamás de los amigos de Kenji.

Las horas pasaron y también la fiesta, ahora eran casi las ocho de la noche y solo quedaban unas cuantas personas; Sakura estaba sentada y a su lado estaba Kenji dormido en dos sillas, había caído muerto.

Veía a unas cuantas parejas bailar, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban entre ellas y parecían más juntos que ella y Shaoran en esos momentos… quizá si necesitaban…

¿quieres bailar? – preguntó la voz sensual de su marido haciéndola sobresaltar – los ves muy atenta

Claro – se levantó y abrazó a Shaoran del cuello y recargó su cabeza en su hombro olvidando lo que estaba pensando hace solo unos segundos.

¿estas molesta? – le susurró en una vuelta

No, solo estoy cansada

Es que, te veías muy seria

Pensaba en un par de cosas – pero antes de que pudiera decir más Shaoran la interrumpió.

¿Qué cosas?

Me preguntaron si pensábamos embarazarnos otra vez – Shaoran se tensó, pensando que Eriol había dicho algo.

Amor, no creas que te estoy presionando, yo… - Sakura lo miró separándose un poco de él.

¿Qué? – exclamo incrédula – tú fuiste quien les dijo… Shaoran si querías decírmelo me lo hubieras dicho a mi, no necesitamos intermediarios

Saku yo…

Voy a acostar a Kenji – y se marchó.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta aunque hubo una persona.

iré por unas cosas de Hikaru para ya irnos ¿vas por Aoshi?

Eriol asintió y vio a su esposa ir a la casa, se acercó para hablar con Shaoran.

¿Qué te pasa primo?

¿Por qué le dijiste a Sakura que yo quería otro bebé?

¿Qué? Yo no le dije nada, solo se lo mencioné a Tomoyo pero… ella no pudo habérselo dicho.

Shaoran miró a Tomoyo.

ella es su amiga, seguramente sabe que Sakura no quería tener más hijo y se lo comentó para que no la tomara de sorpresa

eso es estúpido – comentó – no tiene ninguna lógica, Tomoyo no se metería en eso, es personal.

Entonces ¿Quién le dijo?

Mucha gente cree que deberían buscar a la niña

¿crees?

Estoy seguro

Shaoran meditó las cosas. Si Eriol ni Tomoyo le habían dicho nada a Sakura entonces… ¿Cómo le haría para decirle que él no sabía nada de lo que ella hablaba y simplemente lo supuso?

¿papi? – Eriol volteó a ver a su hijo

Dime

¿si me vas a dejar? – Eriol volteo a ver a Shaoran

Por favor tío, déjelo, acamparemos en el jardín – suplicó Xian

Lo siento mucho, pero no se va a poder – dijo Shaoran mirando a sus dos hijos – Xiao y Xian están castigados

¡¿Qué?! – murmuraron los gemelos atónitos.

Los niños voltearon a ver a su padre no comprendiendo de que hablaba o en todo caso… el porque del castigo. Aoshi solo bajó la mirada, pensando el por que del regaño… él si lo sabía.

pero papá… - quiso intervenir Xiao el mayor

¿Por qué?

Ustedes saben por que – aunque los dejó en las mismas Eriol ganaba tiempo para inventar excusas a su hijo.- váyanse a la casa; después iré a hablar con ustedes – cuando vio que los niños se marchaban completó – y ni se los ocurra ir con su madre, tiene una terrible migraña.

Eriol volteo a ver a su primo. Shaoran no les diría nada, mientras Aoshi estuviera allí cumpliría no echarlo de cabeza.

ya escuchaste Aoshi. Hoy no puedes quedarte – el niño hizo una mueca y caminó a donde su padre había dejado la camioneta.

Está molesto

Ya se le pasará, suerte con Sakura

¿ya se van?

Si

¿Dónde van a quedarse? – preguntó mientras caminaba con él hasta la puerta de la casa.

Eriol respondió a la pregunta pero aún se preguntaba que era lo que había Tomoyo dentro de la casa; ya era obvio que no había ido por nada de Hikaru.

es que lo que me molesta es que necesitó a alguien de intermediario ¿Cómo anda exponiendo nuestra vida a la demás gente? – se escuchaba la voz llorosa de Sakura por toda la cocina.

Sakura, tienes que hablar con él

Tomoyo hablaba tranquilamente, mientras guardaba las cosas de Hikaru por cuarta vez en la pañalera. No soportaba estar quieta sabiendo ella que Shaoran no había tenido nada que ver con ese comentario.

¿Qué le voy a decir? – preguntó fastidiada

Lo que me estas diciendo por ejemplo – su paciencia estaba rompiéndose…

Ya se lo dije y no me dijo nada

No. No dejaste que le hiciera ¿recuerdas? Lo dejaste allí con las palabras en la boca – sí. Su paciencia había acabado. – Shaoran no tuvo nada que ver con ese comentario Saku

Entonces por que dijo que no quería presionarme y… bla.. bla…

Por que creyó que Eriol o yo te habíamos dicho algo.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Sí, yo sabía que Shaoran quiere otro bebé ¿y que?. Yo también quiero uno y Eriol se hace el sordo cuando saco el tema, estamos en la misma situación solo que al revés. – Tomoyo se acercó y tomó la mano de Sakura – de verdad Saku, no te miento, solo nosotros dos sabíamos por la boca de Shaoran si alguien más te lo dijo, él no pudo controlarlo.

La esmeralda se sentó y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Tomoyo se sintió culpable, por decir eso, pero a veces Sakura se ponía muy testaruda y tenía que aclararle que Shaoran no había tenido nada que ver.

Sakura lo siento – la esmeralda negó con la cabeza

No, no es eso… es que… ya no somos los mismos. Cada día me hago más vieja y… él parecer aún más atractivo

Que eso no llegue a sus oídos – comentó con media sonrisa – Sakura no pienses en eso, él te ama

Es la verdad, pero como sea, tengo miedo de que Shaoran quiera otro bebé por que… no creo poder con uno más, ya no soy la misma de antes

Ya no somos las mismas chiquillas de antes, te apoyo pero… Shaoran siempre ha sido un niñero. Él te ayudará como lo ha hecho antes

Aparte es mucho tiempo – hablaba entre susurros – los gemelos y Kenji le llevarían muchos años se criaría solo

No olvides a Hikaru. Kenji solo tiene cuatro años. – tomó las manos de Sakura – además los gemelos te ayudarán ya los viste hace un rato con Hikaru

La mujer asintió y escucharon la puerta abrirse.

debe ser Shaoran – murmuró Sakura levantándose de un salto y cuando estaba limpiándose las lágrimas, Tomoyo se aseguró pero eran los gemelos.

Son tus hijos – Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura – tu tranquila, todo va a estar bien y límpiate esa cara. Habla con Shaoran y dile todo esto hasta que él comprenda.

Asintió nuevamente.

¿ya te vas?

Sí, Eriol ya debe estar esperándome – tomó a la bebé y la pañalera.

¿Por qué no se quedan?

No, creo que lo mejor será que ustedes arreglen sus cosas, ya hablaremos mañana.

De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana – Sakura abrió la puerta y vio a Shaoran que apenas iba a abrir la puerta también.

Tomoyo, Eriol ya te está esperando – murmuró nervioso

Si, gracias. Bueno yo me voy. Cuídense.

Ustedes también – se despidió Sakura.

Su voz aún denotaba que tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, Shaoran volteó a verla pero Sakura se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y se quedó en el jardín primero tenía que poner en orden sus ideas pensando y analizando la situación. Sakura no quería otro bebé… y él se moría de ganas por uno. Miró al cielo, hacía tanto que no discutían por nimiedades que no sabía como reunir el valor para hablar con ella.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse primero, no quería terminar gritándole a Sakura… aunque… si podía gritarles a sus hijos… quizá recalaría con ellos… pero se los merecían.

Se adentró en la casa, se paró frente a la escalera y les llamó:

¡Xiao, Xian! Bajen por favor – les gritó; los niños bajaron aún sin comprender por que su padre se veía tan molesto.

Shaoran vio a sus hijos frente a él, estaban fastidiados quizá por no saber por que los regañaba y los castigaba sin dejarlos acampar con Aoshi si de por si casi nunca lo veían.

¿Papá por que…

¿Quién de los dos me va a explicar como es eso de que tienen novia? Y que además es la misma – los miró de frente esperando la respuesta, los dos niños se mirando entre sí. Cuando habían comenzado con eso ambos sabían que si su padre se enteraba…

¿y bien? – se notaba que estaba furioso y los niños lo sabían podían verlo en los ojos marrones de su padre que ellos no compartían.

Papá…

Nada de papá – exclamó – díganme ahora, no quiero más rodeos

Los niños agacharon su mirada esmeralda sin contestar, no tenían nada que decir que los pudiera ayudar.

bien- suspiró – váyanse a dormir – los gemelos, lo miraron arrepentidos. Su padre les daba la espalda – si no tienen nada que decirme, entonces váyanse a dormir – los niños se levantaron rápidamente, la voz de su padre estaba calmada y podían intuir que en cualquier momento volvería a gritarles. – y les repito, si van a donde su madre… pobres de ustedes.

Si papá – contestaron en un susurro.

Shaoran esperó abajo y cuando escuchó las puertas de sus hijos cerrarse subió él por las escaleras. No se había calmado estaba aún peor solo que ahora no sabía si estaba enojado, o frustrado o simplemente triste.

Entró a la habitación y vio a Sakura semi acostada en la cama leyendo un libro cuando lo escuchó entrar, lo miró unos momentos y luego regresó su mirada al libro.

Aún estaba molesta, supo Shaoran. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró al piso, se desabrochó el cinturón y lo tiró al piso también haciendo la hebilla un ruido metálico en el piso de madera. Sakura lo miró. Se desabrochó el botón del pantalón de jeans, se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines antes de quitarse el pantalón. Se acercó a Sakura comprendiendo que no iba a llamar su atención de esa manera, tomó el libro y se lo quitó de las manos.

Ella volteó a verlo ofendida.

tenemos que hablar

Yo no quiero hablar contigo

Pues yo sí – se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tu lo sabes mejor que yo – contestó con altivez, aunque Tomoyo le había hecho ver que Shaoran no había dicho nada a esas personas estaba molesta de que se lo dijera a Eriol y a Tomoyo a la vez de a ella.

De hecho no, no tengo idea

Hay por favor Shaoran – murmuró exasperada – no tengo ganas de discutir

Y no lo haremos – Sakura lo miró con una expresión de "hasta crees que no" pintada en el rostro – amor, no te voy a mentir; me muero de ganas por tener otro bebé pero no fui el que les dijo a esas personas eso.

¿a no¿entonces quien fue? Por que no fui yo – su orgullo se estaba haciendo presente, aunque sentía cierta culpa no le iba a dar el gusto de que le pidiera perdón.

¿sabes lo que más me molesta? – Sakura lo miró – que en momentos como este aún no se que decirte por que ¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué lo siento? No fui yo Sakura, si alguien te dijo que yo quería un bebé no se de donde sacaron eso…

Tu acabas de decirlo – sostuvo

Solo Eriol, Tomoyo y ahora tu lo saben por mi boca – Shaoran se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su lado.

Entonces ¿vas a decir que los invitados quieren vernos con un bebé? – comentó cínica y furiosa con ella misma por lastimar a Shaoran pero… no comprendía por que no había hablado con ella antes.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, se pasó una mano por su cabello, se sentó en su extremo de la cama.

no vas a entender ¿verdad? Buenas noches – Shaoran se acostó y le dio la espalda.

Sakura lo miró y comenzó a respirar hondo y sollozó, Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonces escuchó otro sollozo. Sintió que Sakura se acostó en la cama y apagó la luz de su mesa. Sus sollozos se hicieron más seguidos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos de estar luchando contre él mismo, Shaoran se dio la media vuelta y tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos.

ya tranquila – le susurró apoyándola en su pecho – ya no llores, no quise ser grosero, perdóname

es que…. Me molesta que… no me hayas dicho a mi antes que a nadie – decía entre suspiros y sollozos

Shaoran la tenía abrazada de la cintura y con otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

no estaba seguro de querer un bebé o en todo caso que tu también lo quisieras

Sakura lo miró en la oscuridad y preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos

¿crees que necesitemos a otro bebé? – Shaoran lo meditó, eran obvias y más que claras las intenciones de Sakura. Ella no quería un bebé.

No, tenemos a Kenji

Pero él ya tiene cuatro años

Siempre será nuestro bebé ¿o no? – Sakura guardó silencio, había dejado de llorar y se abrazó a él con más fuerza, ocultó su cara entre su cuello.

¿de verdad quieres un bebé?

No si tú no lo quieres - concluyó.

¿Por qué me lo dejas a mí? – gimió

Tú tienes el mayor trabajo, la desición es tuya.

Y si escojo que no ¿Qué pasa?

Nos quedamos con los que tenemos.

Sakura guardó silencio acariciando el pecho de su esposo.

si quiero – Shaoran la miró sin entender

¿Qué dices?

Si tu lo quieres, yo lo quiero – aseguró susurrando cerca de su oído antes de besarlo levemente.

Shaoran la tomó de los hombros sin entender y entonces preguntó con una sonrisa que no podía contener

¿segura?... quiero decir… ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

Debo confesar que yo también tenía miedo

¿miedo¿cariño miedo de que? – preguntó mirándola tiernamente

De que ya no te gustara. Ya no soy la misma de antes y… tu pareces más guapo cada día que pasa – Shaoran comenzó a reír, Sakura escondió su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su marido.

¿de verdad Sakura te parezco más guapo Sakura? Tanto así como para hacerme cosa peca …

¡no te rías! – dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho – es que…- pero la interrumpió

Amor ¿Quién te ha dicho que ya no me gustas?- Sakura ahora lo miraba - por que sabes una cosa, yo te amo así como estas y cabe decir que te deseo aún más que cuando nos casamos.

Shaoran ¿Cómo dices tonterías? – murmuró apenada ante el despliegue de galantería de su marido; ahora estaba de espaldas a la cama y Shaoran estaba acostado de lado sosteniéndose en un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba uno de los muslos de Sakura

No me crees – murmuró pícaro – de acuerdo, si ya no te deseara entonces dime ¿cómo es que te hago el amor todos los días? – murmuró en su oído.

Te amo – murmuró – no se que haría sin ti – Shaoran sonrió una vez más.

¿Por qué se te metió esa loca idea amor? – preguntó, aun quería saber unas cuantas cosas y si no sacaba algo para hablar los besos de Sakura lo volverían loco. - ¿acaso te sientes abandonada?

¡no! Nadie, pero… es que no es necesario, simplemente ve a tu secretaria y si por ella fuera…

Yo no le he dado motivos Saku, por que yo amo a mi mujer – Sakura sonrió y le pasó los brazos por su cuello.

Sólo prométeme una cosa – Shaoran levantó las cejas en señal de que la estaba escuchando – cuando engorde no te vas a andar fijando en esas diminutas faldas que usa tu…

En esa barriguita va a estar nuestro bebé, sería incapaz de hacer eso cariño… además… no se, como que se me figura que ella es como Meiling, cree que con sexo…

¡Shaoran¡no quiero saber nada de tu vida sexual con esa mujer! – la risa de Shaoran se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el ruido del celular de Shaoran lo despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos y se apartó un poco de su esposa que dormía entre sus brazos para buscar el molesto aparato.

Aquí Lee – contestó adormilado, había estado despierto hasta horas muy entradas de la noche

¿Señor Lee? Lamento molestarlo pero…

¿May¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que su secretaría lo escuchara pero cuidando que Sakura no se despertara.

Es que tengo un problema con los papeles que dejó, pensé que quizá podría venir y…

Todos los papeles que quiso el contador te los dejó Eriol en tú escritorio, yo mismo los revisé.

Al parecer es algo de unas firmas

¿Está por allí Takashi? – preguntó por su contador

Ehm… no, no se, creo que fue a la cafetería.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada.

estoy allí en unas dos horas

gracias señor Lee.

Shaoran colgó el aparato y siguió acostado.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura aún recostada, estaba muy cómoda y no quería moverse

¿te desperté?

No

Mentirosa

Sakura rió y se abrazó más fuerte a él.

- no me contestaste¿Qué pasó para que te llamaran?

- al parecer May tiene unos problemas con las firmas de unos documentos, intenté hablar con Takashi pero "desapareció" – le contestó separándose de sus brazos, se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones del pijama.

- ¿y tienes que ir? – preguntó Sakura sentándose en la cama y tapándose con la sábana blanca.

- tengo que, soy el único que puede firmar – se acercó a la cama – a menos que quieras ir tú. – Sakura sonrió y Shaoran la besó. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello.

- no quiero que vallas – susurró

- ven conmigo – susurró también.

En los ojos de Sakura brilló la alegría al escuchar la propuesta pero un gesto de desilución lo borró rápidamente.

si dejamos a los niños aquí solos, nos quedamos sin casa – Shaoran sonrió y se apartó de la cama y de su esposa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde - ¿vas a darte un baño?

Sí – le gritó desde el baño.

Entonces… yo hago el desayuno. – se destapó y se pudo la bata de su marido que estaba tirada en el piso.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, sacó un par de cosas del refrigerador y comenzó a cocinar.

Buenos días mami – saludó Kenji; Sakura miró a su lado izquierdo. Allí estaba su hijo menor sentado en el desayunador aún con su pijama.

- cariño ¿que haces levantado tan temprano?

- quería abrir mis regalos - Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo menor - no los has abierto todos todavía - Kenji la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de confución.

-si, ya lo hice - declaró después de unos segundos de silencio

Sakura negó, se acercó a él y susurró:

- falta el mío y el de tu papá - Kenji la miró entusiasmado sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa de su padre resplandecía en su rostro - ¿quieres saber que es? - el niño asintió sin dudar - está afuera en el patio, esperándote - se levantó rápidamente de un brinco y corrió a la puerta corrediza que daba al patio.

Sakura sonrió y continuó haciendo el desayuno.

- mmm... huele delicioso - murmuró Shaoran a sus espaldas. Sakura vació lo del sartén en un plato y entonces lo miró - ¿que tal me veo?

- como un chocolate - Shaoran abrió los ojos sin comprender

¿que?

- digo que te ves como un chocolate, para comerlo, saborearlo y volverlo a morder - Shaoran sonrió enormente se acercó a ella y la besó.

- te amo - le susurró en sus labios. Sakira sonrió nevamente. Esa mañana le recordaba a su luna de miel.

- buenos días - Sakura volteó a ver a sus dos hijos meayores, pero antes de poder contestar, escuchó el saludo frío y seco de su esposo hacia ellos. lo miró sin saber que, sabía o por lo menos suponía que los había regañado pero...

- ¡mami, papi! - gritó Kenji por el pasillo mientras corría con los brazos extendidos - ¡gracias¡gracias!

Shaoran salió de la cosina y caminó hasta encontrar a Kenji, lo tomó en brazos y recibió el abrazo de su hijo.

- ¿te gustó?

- ¡me encantó! - decía el pequeño con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

- ¿que tal si la probamos antes de que yo me valla? - la sonrisa del pequeño se esfumó.

- ¿a donde vas a ir?

- tengo que ir a la oficina a arreglar unas cosas.

- pero... tu dijiste que...

- no me tardaré. tengo que enseñarte a andar en bicicleta como a tus hermanos.

Y ambos salieron al patio. Cuando se esuchó la puerta cerrarse, Sakura se sentó frente a sus hijos y miró sus caras tristes.

- ¿que pasa? - los gemelos se miraron entre sí, su padre les había amenazado - no le diré nada - contestó al suponer lo que pensaban, conocía a Shaoran demaciado bien.

- papá nos castigó - Xiao habló y Sakura asintió.

- si es por lo que creo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su padre... ¿que le pudieron decir para que esté tan molesto?

Los niños no contestaron, eso fue la mas clara respuesta.

- comprendo¿que piensan hacer? - los niños dirigieron su mirada a su madre suplicándole con la miarada que los ayudara. Sakura comprendió rápidamente.

- ah no, no, no, no... ustedes se metieron en este lio y ustedes se...

- pero mamá

- por favor - Sakura negó una vez más

- acabo de tener una discución con su padre bastante pesada y... - esos ojos suplicantes eran los mismos que Shaoran le ponía cuando deseaba algo... y no era inmune a ellos - ¡no! es su problema, sabían que iba a pasar si él se enteraba y dejaron que continuara, yo no puedo interceder por ustedes, así es no puedo hacer nada por ustedes - reafirmó temiendo que se escuchara confusa y débil. Se levantó y salió a llamar a Shaoran y a su hijo para que desayunaran.

- amor, no tengo hambre

- no me importa, desayuna - le obligó.

Shaoran entró a la cocina y se sentó a lado derecho de sus hijos sin cruzar una sola palabra con ellos, solo comía en silencio y escuchaba a Kenji hablar sin parar con su madre.

- ¡es genial!... aunque tenga rueditas (llantas entrenadoras) papá dijo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien - excalamaba entusiasmado y Sakura solo sonreía.

Shaoran se levantó y caminó por su maletín.

- ¿papi ya se va? - interrumpió su animada plática.

- creo que si, espera - Sakura se levantó y miró a sus hijos mayores - amor, espera.

-¿que pasa? - Shaoran estaba en la puerta a punto de irse.

- ¿te tardarás mucho?

- no lo creo

- es que, va a venir Tomoy y Eriol y...

- estaré aquí

Sakura asintió nerviosa y abrió la boca una vez más.

- Shao, no cres que... ¿deberías ser menos extricto con los niños?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta donde estaba su camioneta esperándolo.

- no quiero hablar de eso Sakura.

- mi amor es que...

- Sakura - la interrumpió - ve, son unos niños de ocho años y que fue lo que hicieron; si quiero que lo no hagan en un futuro y ésta es la única manera; la usaré sin dudarlo - al ver el silencio de Sakura - tengo que irme

- te amo

- y yo a ti - subió a su camioneta y se marchó. Sakura se dió la media vuelta, cerró la puerta y miró a sus hijos en el pasillo con miradas expectantes.

- no pasa nada. Y lo apoyo - Sakura caminó a recoger los trastos sucios - esta vez fueron muy lejos - les dijo. - pero si les doy un consejo, si quieren arreglar esto hablen con la niña.

- ¿mami si va a venir mi tia? - preguntó Kenji sentado en el desayunador, aun no terminaba de desayunar.

- si

- ah - asintió el niño - y... ¿que vamos a comer?

Sakura soltó una ligera carcajada.

- aun no acabas de desayunar y ya ¿quieres saber que vas a comer? - el pequeño solo sonrió - ¿sabes que? mejor que a decirles a tus hermanos que aprovechen este rato para cambiarse - el pequeño de ojos verdes asintió y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Terminó de lavas los platos y se enjuagó las manos, corrió al segundo piso a darse una ducha ligera y cambiarse de ropa. Quince minutos después mintras cepillaba su cabello escuchó el tombre de la casa.

- ¡ya voy! - abrió la puerta y se encontró a Tomoyo con Aoshi e Hikaru

- hola Sakura

- ¿Tomoyo? y... ¿Eriol? - preguntó mirando hacia afuera

no vino comigo - contestó

- ¿que? - exclamó atónita.

- Aoshi ve a cambiarte - el niño asintió y después de saludar de beso a su tía corrió escaleras arriba. Sakura solo miró fijamente a su amiga creyendo que había tenido problemas con Eriol y para asegurarse preguntó:

- ¿que pasó¿discutiste con Eriol?

- claro que no ¿de donde sacas eso? de hecho anoche...

- ¡Tomoyo! - le regañó - no quiero los detalles

- tu preguntaste - Sakura sonrió - ¿que tal te fue a ti?

- exelente - contestó con la misma sonrisa , Tomoyo también sonrió.

- me alegra que se arreglaran las cosas y ¿que desidieron?

Sakura suspiró y contestó:

- ¡vamos a tener un bebé!

- ¡Ay que lindo! - se laegró - espero que esta vez sea la niña que Shaoran tanto quiere ¿sabes que era lo que iban a hacer?

- lo mismo que hicieron ustedes añoche - le dijo pícara. El rostro de Tomoyo se contrajo.

- ¡no Sakura! yo no hablaba de "eso"...

- tu quisiste saberlo...

- hablaba de que iban a hacer Shaoran y Eriol en la empresa, a eso me refería no a... a... "eso".

El rostro de Sakura se contrajo esta vez imaginándose a Eriol a su marido haciendo...

- ¡mis ojos! - se tapó la cara con las manos riendo. Tomoyo la acompañó y después de unos minutos, preguntó nuevamente.

- ahora si, olvidfando estas abominables imágenes... no es que sea homofóbica pero... no me gustaría imaginarme a Eriol haciendo eso... ¿sabes a que fueron a la oficina?

- al parecer hacían falta unos papeles firmados, los que se iba a llevar Yamasaki - dijo sonriendo - por lo menos eso dijo esa... Mai - concluyó con un suspiro y marcado desagrado por el hecho de nombrar a la secretaria de Shaoran.

- ¿Sakura aún sigues celosa de esa niña? - preguntó sacando unos panes de la bolsa mientras Sakura abría unos frascos.

- no... bueno, un poco - entonces sintió la mirada de Tomoyo sobre ella - de acuerdo, si, estoy celosa. Pero es que...

- ay Sakura, si sabes que Shaoran solo tiene ojos para tí no entiendo como sigues atomrmentándote - le dijo su amiga, estaban preparando los sandwiches que sacarían al jardín - aunque... tengo una idea, si es que te sientes tan insegura - Sakura asintió y con la miraba expectante de la esmeralda prosiguió - ve a esa oficina un día común y corriente y marca tu territorio.

- ¿ah? - preguntó confundida al ver que su amiga no le explicaba esa retorcida metáfora que solo Tomoyo podía crear.

- si, mira: ese día ve sexy, deslumbrande... simplemente deliciosa , pregunta por él pero sin decirle quien eres - aclaró - de una manerda u otra entra a esa oficina y hazle el amor, has que grite de placer... no se... has lo que quieras pero asegurate de que ella se entere lo que hicieron allí dentro...

- No creo ser capaz de hacer eso, además, ella pensará que Shaoran me engaña con tan "deliciosa" cortesana y creerá que ella también tiene oportunidad.

- no, claro que no Sakura. Todos a exepción de ella sabe quien eres ¿y por que? por que llegó después de la junta semestral. No te preocupes no faltará quien le diga quien eres.

- no creo que eso funcione Tomoyo.

- claro que funcionará, no soportará la cara de enamorado de Shaoran cuando te despida en la puerta de su oficina, él entrará a ella hasta que hallas desaparesido por las puertas del elevador. olvidé mencionarlo - recordó - antes de marcharte bésalo frente a ella

- marco mi territorio - dudó Sakura

- ¡exacto! ya vas aprendiendo Saku¿en que iba? ah, sí, entonces lo besas con pasión tu sabes así como cuando quieres jugar con él...

- ¡Tomoyo!

- ya pues ya, volteas a verla a los ojos y pones la mirada de: "esta si es una mujer niña" y te marchas. - actuó Tomoyo

- No creo ser capaz de eso Tomoyo, - repitió - ¿como sabes que es tan efectivo?

- ¿acaso... - negó - no¿por que crees que se van todas las secretarias de ERiol? - Sakura la miró sorprendida - No me veas así Sakurita; no es que yo sea celosa pero hay que cuidar nuestros intereses y bueno... Eriol está más que encantado con que de ves en cuando valla a visitarlo.

Sakura aún sorprendida confesó:

- con que razón dice Shaoran que Eriol solía llegar tarde a veces a algunas juntas

- si, lástima que me he podido deshacer de unas cuantras entrometidas pero no de mi querida cuñadita cuando necesitaba que no se metiera en nuestra vida - murmuró lo último en voz baja.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó sorprendida

- es que es cierto Sakura, llegó un momento en que dije: "Esta bien, es su hermano. Está celosa... la comprendo"... pero después descubrió que viviamos jutnos y... calló la bomba. - dijo en un suspiro las últimas palabras.

- bueno Tomoyo, también compréndela no fue una situación muy agradable en la que los encontró.

_- ven acá - se escuchó el susurro masculino cargado de pasión dentro de la habitación, la ropa estaba esparcida por todo el departamento._

_Tomoyo gemía de placer, sus piernas apresaban la cadera de Eriol._

_- Te amo - susurró Eriol en su oido pasa besarla en el cuello aumentando la velocidad y el placer por concecuente. Tomoyo gritó, sus manos se enrrollaron al rededor de su cuello mientras comenzaba a temblar todo su cuerpo... y entonces..._

_- ¿Eriol estás allí dentro? - los dos amantes abrieron sus ojos y miraron con terror la puerta que los separaba con aquella voz._

_- ¿¡Que¿como es que entró? - susurró Tomoyo con voz entrecortada y llena de fustración._

_- no lo sé - contestó de igual modo_

_- "Eriol..._

_- ¡ya voy! - se levantó con renuencia de la cama - ¿donde están mis pantalones?_

_- amor, no me fijé. lo único que quería era quitártelos. - se defendió._

_Eriol se agachó buscáncolos._

_- los encontré - se los puso rápidamente y abrió la puerta asegurándose de que no se viera la habitación ni la mujer que estaba dentro. Nakuru estaba frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_- Espero no haber interrmpido nada hermanito - declaró con picardía mirando el estado fisico de su hermano y verto todo despeinado._

_- ¿que haces aquí Nakuru¿cómo entraste?_

_- Respecto a como entre; segues dejando la llave donde mismo y ¿que hago aquí? pues... vine a visitarte._

_- Nakuru es media noche - dijo el apartándose de la puerta y mirando el reloj_

_- no creí que interrumpiría "algo" contigo y tu amiguita - Eriol bajó la vista y vio la ropa de Tomoyo tirada desde la entrada hasta la puerta del dormitorio. - me lo advirtió mamá pero... ya ves como inventa cosas - Eriol la miró nuevamente - y bueno, aquí me tienes... ¿quien es?_

_- ¿quien es quien?_

_- ¿quien es la mujer con la que estas? - preguntó con obviedad - ¿la conosco?_

_Pero entonces ya fue demaciado tarde para impedirlo. Nakuru se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Entonces se encontró con Tomoyo en la cama revisando su bolso._

_- ¿Eriol ya se... -entonces levantó su mirada y se encontró con una sorprendida Nakuru - ... hay no... - susurró cerrando los ojos. Eriol cerró la puerta y encaró a su hermana._

_- ¿Ella¿estas acostándote con ella? - miró a su hermano señalando la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Tomoyo_

_- desde hace tiempo. sí. - Nakuru abrió la boca sorprendida, cerró los ojos y levantó las manos, negándose a creer._

_- pero... es... "ella" ¿cómo¿acaso... no - negó con la cabeza. Tomó su maleta- ¿sabes que? mejor me voy._

_- no, creo que la que se va soy yo - habló Tomoyo detrás de Eriol._

_El chico volteó a verla sorprendido; solo tenía en las manos su bolso._

_- Tomoyo... - susurró_

_- no te preocupes Nakuru, tú quedate aquí; yo no termino de encajar aquí. Yo me voy._

_Nakuru la miró con esos ojos castaños que la diferenciaban de Eriol y claramente se podía leer: "¿que esperas? allí está la puerta"._

_Tomoyo avanzó a la puerta. Eriol la siguió._

_- Tomoyo... no es..._

_- claro que lo es - le djo cuando estuvieron fuera del departamento - ninguna de las dos se va a sentir cómoda siuna de las dos ni se va y... -entonces lo miró a los ojos - ... y no te voy a poner a elejir por que saldría perdiendo y no quiero perderte._

_- Tommy no quiero que te vallas, tampoco quiero perderte._

_La ojiazul sonió y negó._

_- Eriol, nosotros estamos bien .- entonces tomó la cara de su pareja con sus manos - además - incluyó con voz pícara - me debes algo Hiragizawa_

_Eriol sonrió y la abrazó._

_- ¿te llevo?_

_- no, quedate con tu hermana, tienen cosas de que hablar y yo tengo mi auto abajo._

_- ¿irás con Sakura? - la chica sonrió nevamente_

_- no, Shaoran si me mata si le interrumpo._

_- ¿entonces? _

_- iré a un hotel¿quedamos para almorzar? - Eriol asintió y la besó antes de que se marchara por el pasillo de su edificio, Entró de nuevo al departamento y miró a Nakuru sentada en el sofá._

_-¿ Ya se fue? - preguntó Nakuru fumándose un cigarrillo y mirando hacia la nada._

_Eriol no contestó, solose agachó para recoger las ropas de Tomoyo que seguían tiradas por el piso._

_- mamá me lo dijo pero... creí que... creí que la habías botado y quice asegurarme_

_- ¿que la había botado? - preguntó sin saber de donde había sacado eso_

_- si, es que... la fiesta pasada que hizo uno de tus amigos... no la llevaste y... pensé que..._

_- esa tarde discutimos - le dijo - le había llegado una nota de que tenía que pagar la renta de su departamento - concluyó. Pero al ver la cara de desconcierto en Nakuru le explicó: - teníamos casi dos meses viviendo juntos._

_- ¿vas a casarte con ella? - preguntó la chica después de unos minutos de silencio y con hilo de voz._

_- si logro convencerla; sí._

_- ¿por que ella Eriol? Ella es... es... diferente a nosotros._

_- por eso mismo Nakuru, cuando tu te enamores me comprenderás - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y sentándose a su lado en el sofá._

_- ¡no! es que... ¡esto es un error Eriol! - se levantó y lo enfrentó - ¡solo quiere hacerte daño! - gritó._

_- ¿hacerme daño? y dime... ¿como me hará daño?_

_- ella te enamoró por eso no puedes verlo como es - mentía - es una víbora; osea... ¡ni si madre la soporta!_

_- ¡callate¡no sabes de lo que estas hablando! - gritó._

_Nakuru abrió los ojos grandemente, era como si hubiera recibido una fuerte bofetada. Eriol nunca le había gritado._

_- ¿vez? esto es lo que ella quiere, apartarte de quienes te queremos..._

_- ya no mientas - susurró Eriol conteniéndose de gritarle nuevamente_

_- tu ya no eres mi hermano ya te enveneno la cabeza._

_- no digas estupideces - declaró con voz feurte pero sin llegar a gritar. Más sin embargo Nakuru no lo escuchó se marchó del departamento tan sorpresivamente como había llegado._

_Eriol se sentó en el sofá puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y entrerró sus manos en su cabello; cerró los ojos azules no sabía que hacer ahora, había doscutido con Nakuru y a pesar de haber hecho locorrecto le dolía que si hermana no lo apoyara... abrió los ojos y miró la alfombra... amaba a Tomoyo, la amaba con toda su alma pero... también estaba Nakuru y ella era su hermanita su sangre..._

_- ¿que voy a hacer? -se preguntó; no quería escoger pero... la actitud de Nakuru lo obligaba una parte le decía qie saliera buscando a Tomoyo y que mandara al cuerno a su hermana, era su vida y ella no tenía por que meterse pero... por otro lado quería llamr a su hermana y decirle... decirle que amaba a Tomoyo y que no lo pusiera a Elegir por que la escogería a ella. Se levantó del sofá y tomó su celular._

_OoOoOoO_

_Tomoyo estaba acostada mirando en la oscuridad el techo de la habitacón del hotel; no podía dormir, muchas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza... entonces... escuchó su telefono; estaba en la mesita de noche, se extrañó que timbrara a esa hora miró la pantalla del celular y murmuró:_

_- diablos - se devatió entre contestar o no - Hola - fingió voz adormilada cuando optó por contestar. Era la mejor opción._

_- Tommy ¿donde estas?_

_- ¿Eriol? con las tres de la mañana..._

_- ¿donde estas? - insistió._

_- ¿que pasó todo esta bien?_

_- ¿amor donde estas? - la ignoró_

_- en... un... hotel - dijo con cautela no sabiendo que pasaba en realidad y no sabía que decirl._

_- cariño- le dijo - se con creces que estas en un hotel, tu me lo dijiste_

_- ¿entonces para que preguntas?_

_- Tomoyo..._

_- lo siento, es que estoy más dormida que despierta¿sabías que es la segunda vez que me levantas a esta hora?_

_- Tomoyo mi amor, necesito necesito verte ¿donde estas? - insistió una vez más pero su voz se escuchaba desesperada Tomoyo entonces supo que no podía darle más vueltas._

_-- ¿que pasó con Nakuru?_

_- se marchó, discutimos y se marchó._

- En sí no supe exactamente que pasó esa noche que dejé a Eriol con Nakuru solo que desde ese día en su relación se formó una pared que tenía mi nombre en letras luminosas.

- ¿entonces que fue lo que pasó para que ahora no se vean?

- pues... ¿recuerdas cuando Eriol llegó aquí a buscarme?

- ¡sí! - exclamó Sakura - te habíd dicho cosas terribles

- pues fueron gracias a mi querida cuñadita. - dijo con sarcasmo.

_- Estoy en casa - murmuró Eriol a un departamento que estaba casi en la oscuridad - ¿Tomoyo? - siguió caminando hasta que la encontró viendo las llamas de la chimenea y con un vaso al parecer lleno de refresco. - ¿tomoyo me escuchas? - preguntó nuevamente al ver que la chica no le contestaba. La tomó de los hombros y la besó... sintió el sobresalto de la chica._

_- ¿que¿a que hora llegaste Eriol?_

_- hace un rato ¿en que piensas tanto?_

_- ah... en... nada, solo... olvídalo._

_- Tomoyo ¿que es lo que pasa? tienes varios días comportándote de una manera muy extraña y siempre me contestas con lo mismo "olvidalo, no es nada" - sitó sus palabras_

_Tomoyo lo miró fijamente, no sabía que contestale._

_- Es que Eriol..._

_- ¿que es lo que pasa cariño? - preguntó arrodillandose frente a ella - dímelo, te prometo que sea lo que sea yo te ayudaré a solucionarlo._

_-no; no es eso;... es que... ay... - Tomoyo miró las llamas alejando su mirada de los ojos azules de Eriol. - ... Eriol... - susurró-... prometeme que diga lo que diga no creas que lo hago con intensión para que te comprometas a algo que... quizá no quieres hacer._

_- Tomoyo sabes que..._

_- prometelo - le calló. Eriol rodó los ojos._

_- de acuerdo, lo prometo - Tomoyo asintió tomó aire y le dijo:_

_- creo que estoy embarazada - Eriol la miró entre desconcertado, confuzo y sorprendido. Su garganta solo puso emitir un ligero:_

_- ¿que?_

_- estoy embarazada._

_- pero... pero...- se levantó y comenzó a caminar - ¿cómo? es decir... nosotros noss protegimos... ¿como es que..._

_- ninguno de los anticonceptivos sin cien por ciento seguros más que la abstinencia y... - sonrió levemente - ... sabemos que no podemos alejar nuestras manos del otro._

_Eriol volvió a sentarse frente a ella._

_- ¿cuanto tienes?_

_- cuatro semanas_

_- ¿cuatros semanas¡eso es un mes¿por que no me lo dijiste antes... - murmuró exaltado_

_- primero quería estar segura_

_Eriol nuevamente se levantó del haciento y pasó sus manos por su cabello hasta su cuello, dejándolas allí. Siguió caminando frente a Tomoyo. La chica no sabía que hacer; ahora esperaba con unas ansias locas que sentía salir por su boca._

_- ¿como pude ser tan ciego? - susurró. Tomoyo lo escuchó abrió los ojos grandemente ante esto. Un dolo punzante la llenó por dentro... sentía que quería morirse allí para no escuchar lo que en seguida venía... - ¡demonios! Nakuru tenía razón - su vosta azulada se dirigió auna pálida Tomoyo y con voz filosa como una navaja preguntó: - dime... ¿creíste que me amarrarías con un bebé¡por eso no planeabas decírmelo verdad... para esperar el momento perfecto en el que ya no podrías hacerte un aborto!_

_El dolor punzante aumentó; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo eso, se levantó del sillón pero él no paraba de gritar._

_- ¡es verdad¡eres una muerta de hambre... eres una zo..._

_- ¡NO! te atrevas a terminar esa... palabra - le dijo después de que su mano se impactara en la blanca mejilla de Eriol._

_- Tomoyo yo... - sus ojos estaban desorbitados - yo..._

_- no - negó - yo no te pedí nada - y tomando su bolso se dirigió a la puerta - y no te preocupes; no te necesito, no vales la pena... ni siquiera el esfuerzo._

_- mi amor... - trató de detenerla tomándola del brazo._

_- ¡No me toques! - girtó apartándose de él - ¡te aborresco¡me das asco! - y con un portazo se fue._

_Eriol se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta hasta que corrió a buscarla._

_- ¡Tomoyo! - pero ella ya iba en el elevado; lo más rápido que pudo bajó los tres pisos por las escaleras y corrió al estacionamiento... demaciado tarde... ella ya no estaba._

_Odiándose a si misma subió las escaleras rápidamente había dejado las llaves de su auto en el resividor, tenía que encontrarla no podía dejarla ir, ni a ella ni a su hijo._

_Aún no alcanzaba a comprender como las palabras de Nakuru lo habían afectado tanto cuando Tomoyo le había dicho cuanto tiempo de embarazo tenía._

_- demonios - golpeó la puerta... Tomoyo debería sentirse fatal; si él estuviea en su lugar; no querría volver a verla jamás... la comprendía y no la culpaba allí el culpable había sido él; él y su estúpida fé ciega en su hermana._

_La conversación que había tenido con Nakuru no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza haciendo exo en sus oidos._

_- Buenos días Eriol- saludó sonriente su hermana, algo no le daba buena espina Nakuru estaba demaciado contenta._

_- Pasa hermanita ¿que te trae por aquí?_

_- solo pasaba por aquí y vine a saludarte_

_- eso es muy raro ¿que andabas haciendo por estos rumbos?_

_Entonces fue allí donde la extraña sonrisa de su hermana desapareció y pasó a ser una mueca que le fue dificil interpretar._

_- Eriol me llegó un rumor muy extraño_

_¿ que rumor?_

_- no sé si sea cierto, y bueno considerando como he tratado a Tomoyo no quiero que creas que es un sabotaje más._

_- habla claro._

_- ¿es cierto que Tomoyo esta embarazada? - su hermano se quedó sin palabras - y bueno considerando que su madre dejó de mandarledineo desde que viven juntos pensé que... quizá al hacer esto necesite una estabilidad tu sabes..._

_- Nakuru... cállate ya... si solo veniste aquí para eso mejor márchate_

_- pero es que Eriol... - guardó silencio - De acuerdo. ya se que no soy bienvenida... solo venía a darte las pruebas de lo que te dije antes Tomoyo solo quiere amarrarte para que le des todo lo que no puede tener... pero si eso es lo que quieres, allí lo tienes. Un bebé. Si no te lo dijo antes es para que no la obligues a que se haga un aborto - y con la semilla plantada. Se marchó._

_oOoOoOo_

_Manjejaba con exceso de velocidad... iba a la csa de Sakura y Shaoran n opodía pensar en otro lugar en el que pudiera refigiarse Tomoyo. Toda esa rabia que lo había invadido ahora era una melancolía enorme, no podía permitirse perder a su Tomoyo._

_Llegó a la residencia y tocó, una y otra vez hasta que Shaoran abrió; tenía cara de pocos amigos, no lo culpaba._

_Entró rápidamente a la casa._

_- ¿Eriol que haces aquí? - pregntó Shaoran a sus espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata._

_- primo - su voz demostraba la desesperación que sentía - Tomoyo... ella... ¿está aquí?_

_- con - contestó sin entender - estuvo aquí hace un par de horas... ¿no ha llegado a su departamento? - Eriol miró al frente donde estaban las escaleras, allí estaba Sakura mirándolo fijamente, podía adivinar que Sakura sabía todo._

_- Es que... - agachó su mirada - discutimos y se marchó - tragó duro mientras escuchaba los pasos de Sakura bajar las escaleras con velocidad._

_- ¡¿cómo fuiste capaz?! - girtó la esmeralda_

_- cariño - murmuró Shaoran caminando hacia ella - amor, tranquila y deja que Eriol se explique - dijo preocupado._

_- ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - le preguntó furiosa - ¡este hombre que tienes aquí tuvo la cobardía de gritarle a una mujer embarazada! - le explicó Sakura, ella conocía a Tomoyo y sabía que para que ella hullera de esa manera tenía que haber sido algo grande esa discución. Shaoran se quedó mudo ante la revelación - ¿que fue lo que le dijiste? - preguntó encarándolo_

_- Sakura, no fue mi intención... yo... no se donde tenía la cabeza en ese momento - cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que ansiaban salir - yo la amo... y me muero sin ella; por favor Sakura... dime donde está_

_- eso debiste pensar antes de... - estaba a punto de maltratarlo fisicamente_

_- mi amor - la llamó Shaoran - tranquilízate - le pidió - esto no le hará bien a los bebés.- trató de calmarla y evitar que le hiciera algo a Eriol._

_Tenían justo un año de casados y ahora Sakura lucía una pequeña barriguita de tres meses de gestación._

_- por favor Sakura necesito saber donde está, te lo suplico... necesito hablar con ella... explicarle..._

_Sakura apartó la mirada de su marido; pero él no la dejó irse de sus brazos._

_- no se donde está - contestó simplemente._

_- ¿que? pero... ¿está bien¿te ha llamado?_

_- no_

_- Eriol tranquilizate - dijo Shaoran cuando vio a Eriol incluso más desesperado de como había ingresado a la casa._

_- ella no me buscará, le dije cosas... cosas terribles._

_El silencio llenó la estancia, entonces se escuchó el teléfono._

_- debe ser ella - dijo Sakura apurándose a contestar su celular. - Tomoyo - murmuró con alivio - gracias al cielo que llamaste ¿donde estas¿estas bien?_

_- Sakura... - su voz se escuchaba llororsa - ¿allí esta Eriol verdad?_

_- si... Tomoyo - la llamó_

_- estoy bien Sakurano te preocupes o no le hará bien a mis sobrinitos._

_- tu también amiga; tranquila. Todo va a solucionarse ya verás - guardó silencio - ¿donde estás? - preguntó cuando vió a Eriol y a Shaoran en el marco de la puerta. - tienes que hablar con Eriol_

_- me dijo cosas terribles Sakura; - de nuevo se escuchaba que lloraba._

_- ya lo se pero... me aseguró que... - pero Tomoyo la interrumpió_

_- hablaré con él... pero ahora no. Solo llamé para que supieras que estoy bien y que no te preocuparas._

- Eriol me contó que me había dicho eso porque Nakuru fue ese día a la oficina a decirle eso.

- ¿cómo es que Nakuru se enteró? No creí nunca que ella llegara a hacer algo así.

- supongo que escuchó hablar a su Ami conmigo - Sakura la miró - sí, Saku cuando me fui de tu casa la llamé y le conté todo necesitaba que alguién me pusiera los pies en la tierra. Y bueno con Nakuru... me siento un poquitín culpable de que Eriol no mantenga la buena relación que antes mantenían y a pesar de que se que Nakuru se lo merece noto como cambia la cara de Eriol cuando su nombre sale a la conversación una que otra vez con su madre.

- no deberías sentirte culpable; ella solita tiene la culpa

- si ya lo se, se que se lo merece por tratar de destruirnos pero... si yo hubiera tenido una buena relación con mi hermano me dolería que ahora no nos hablaramos.

- como son las cosas. Nakuru te odia y sin embargo pareciera que la mamá de Eriol te adorara

- sí, tanto que me asfixia

- Tomoyo - dijo riendo

- no te rias - replicó de igual forma - de verdad Saku aveces hablo más con ella que con Eriol. una vez me comentó que mejor esposa no pudo haberse conseguido Eriol

- eso es cierto.

- sí pero eso no es lo mismo que piensa Nakuru. Según ella no pertenesco a su élite social ¿puedes creerlo?. Lo que pasa es que no pudo casarlo con una de sus amigas... hablando de eso... ¿supiste que pasó con Meiling?

- no, la última vez que la ví fue en la roca y Shaoran nunca más la ha mencionado.

Tomoyo se levantó del desayunador y acecó al refrigerador para sacar unas cuantas cosas para los bocadillos.

- como fueron tontos, esa noche, si no hubiera sido por mi no se habrían... - calló abruptamente.

- ¿de que hablas Tomoyo¿que fue lo que hiciste? - preguntó amanazadora Tomoyo

- ¿yo? nada... yo no hablo de nada - rió nerviosa

- Tomoyo

- ¿Aquí está el traje de baño de Aoshi? no lo encuentro por ningun lado

- ah no, ahora me dices... Tomoyo ¿tu le dijiste a Shaoran que me habían cambiado de habitación?

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras... acaso ¿Sakura la había descbierto después de tantos años?...

- ¿yo?

- sí tú. Tomoyo... dime la verdad; esa noche ¿fue Shaoran o lo que él quería o lo que ustedes querían?

* * *

Continuará...

Hola!!! Se que no está completo y después de dos años aún no lo termino digamos que esto sería la primera parte. Disculpen pero es que estas cuntas hojas lo más grande que he escrito en un capítulo (que claro forma parte del epílogo) ha sido sobreviviente de muchas cosas. Decidí escribirlo en una libreta cuando la segunda vez se borró y bueno aquí está un pedazo.

Espero que cumpla sus espectativas y después de un largo tiempo. Aún no termina no se cuantas partes valla a tener espero que solo unas tres o menos.

Mil disculpas!!! Espero que la proxima sea ya completo. Quise subirles esto para que sepan que trabajo en ello y que no lo he olvidado. De todos mis Fic éste es uno que quiero mucho por que en su transcurso pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida y en este tiempo he cambiado y este fic me hace recordad momentos divertidos y difíciles que he tenido durante este tiempo y hace unos días que cumplí 18 (soy una anciana!!) y bueno este es mi mejor regalo para mi. Y espero que para ustedes también. Aquí los dejo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. (por lo menos esta parte) A todos aquellos que lo leyeron y a todos los demás que me lo pedían. Muchas gracias por hacer de ¡¡Nos quieren casar! uno de sus fics favoritos.

Y que mejor que ahora subir uno de mis fics que me tienen más que orgullosa para renacer. Atravieso por una etapa en mi vida que me resulta bastante deprimente escribir historias de amor cuando en este momento ni me las crea. Sin embargo no voy a dejar de hacerlo que me gusta por el miedo al que dirán. De verdad los aprecio mucho. Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias.

Chao!!!

Dejen Reviews!!


End file.
